Et si c'était Nous?
by sarahmeunier1202
Summary: Depuis les Grands Jeux Magiques Luxus est différent voir même carrément à côté de la plaque. Depuis mon match contre Minerva dans la bulle d'eau il semble plus enclin à parler avec nous même si cela reste court et évasif. Depuis tout ceci, Mirajane et Reby ne me lâche pas une seule seconde me posant toutes sortes de question. Surtout depuis l'avènement de cette nouvelle prophétie
1. Prologue

Depuis les Grands Jeux Magiques Luxus est différent voir même carrément à côté de la plaque. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que nous avons dut combattre son père ou même parce que son égo en a prit un coup.

Depuis mon match contre Minerva dans la bulle d'eau il semble plus enclin à parler avec nous même si cela reste court et évasif. J'ai su par Reby et Mirajane qu'il venait régulièrement me rendre visite à l'infirmerie. Malgré tout, il ne veux pas m'adresser la parole à croire que j'ai la peste.

Depuis tout ceci, Mirajane et Reby ne me lâche pas une seule seconde me posant toutes sortes de question. Après tout, même Natsu se demande ce que Luxus à contre moi et quand c'est rendu que Natsu remarque quelque chose c'est que ce n'est pas très subtile.

Puis, cette nuit je fis un cauchemar nous impliquant Luxus et moi. Je me levai en sursaut et en pleure, quand Luxus se réveilla également et je pus constater malgré les larmes qu'il était resté à mon chevet.

\- Ça... Ça va Lucy? Me demanda-t-il troublé

\- Je pleure, donc pas vraiment...

-Désolé...

-Tu n'as jamais vraiment eu de tact avec les filles. Dis-je souriant un peu.

Il me sourit et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. S'en m'y attendre il me prit entre ses bras et posa sa main sur ma tête. Je me figeai, car ce n'était pas le genre de Luxus de faire ça. Je me laissai aller quand même dans cette étreinte. Je me séparai de lui et m'allongeai de nouveau dans mon lit. Je fermai les yeux et le sentis se glisser sous la draps. Je me retournai vers lui, puis me collai contre lui.

\- Merci Luxus...

Je l'entendis grogner et souris. Cependant à peine le sommeil m'avait rattrapé que cette voix recommençait à réciter ces phrases

Ils sont deux,

Deux mages d'exceptions,

Sans l'autre ils ne sont rien,

Ensemble ils se détruisent.

Une nouvelle ère va débuter,

Elle sera sans pitié,

Si aucun des deux ne le veux,

Ce sera la fin de cette vie,

Pour tous ceux qu'ils apprécient.

Cependant, si les deux le veulent,

Ils sauvront cette existence,

Vouée à s'éteindre,

Par la force des ténèbres.

VOILÀ!

J'ESPÈRE QUE ÇA VOUS INTÉRESSE!

BISOU LES P'TITS CHATS


	2. Chapitre 1

*J'avertis qu'à pars les moments des grands jeux magiques tout vas sortir de mon imagination. Je crée une aventure de A à Z, mais il se peut que parfois certain moment soit tiré du manga. Donc, ceux et celles qui ne lise pas le manga ou les scans je préviendrais d'avance pour les moments qui pourraient spoiler. Merci!*

PDV Lucy

Ce matin, je me réveillai collé contre Luxus qui dormait toujours profondément. Aujourd'hui c'était la journée de congé avant la dernière journée des jeux. Je m'étais levée et habillée avant d'aller rejoindre en douce Natsu et les autres. Ils avaient décidé d'aller visiter une grotte pour essayer de comprendre les cauchemars de Sharuru. Pour moi, dès que j'avais posé les pieds devant eux, je ne voulais qu'une chose et s'était rejoindre Luxus.

Oui, j'aimais être en sa présence, mais cela n'égalait en rien ce que je ressentais pour Natsu. C'était lui qui m'avait donné cette confiance au sein de la guilde. Je restai une bonne heure avec eux avant de retourner à l'auberge. Mirajane était installé à une table avec Lisanna, Elfman, Reby et Gadjeel. Ils me saluèrent et je m'installai au côté de Reby. Ils parlaient de ce qu'ils pensaient sur la dernière épreuve qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Je regardai du coin de l'œil Luxus descendre et aller s'installer à une table plus loin avec l'unité Raijin.

\- Alors Lucy, il se passe quoi entre toi et Luxus? Me demanda Mirajane

\- Arrête avec cette question, tu sais que y'a rien! M'exclamai-je

\- Il a pourtant passé la nuit à ton chevet. Rajouta Reby

\- Et toi avec Gajeel? Demandai-je avec un sourire narquois

\- Euh et bien... De toute façon tout le monde le sait déjà! S'exclama-t-elle

Je vis Gajeel recracher sa gorgée et nous regarder avec gêne. Il se leva et sortit de l'auberge avec une Reby à ses trousses. Mirajane ria un moment et je riais également. Elfman quitta notre table sans nous annoncer ce qu'il allait faire et étrangement Evergreen quitta sa table quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Mon frère à un rendez-vous avec elle. Lança Mira

\- Il te l'a dit !? M'exclamai-je

\- Non, mais Evergreen me l'a dit sans vouloir. Ajouta Lisanna en riant

\- Ah Lucy je te cherchais! S'exclama Erza un peu plus loin

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demandai-je

\- Je cherchai Reby. Elle voulait aller acheter de nouveau livre, mais je ne la trouve pas.

\- Elle est partit après que Gajeel se soit quasiment enfuit de l'auberge.

\- Pourquoi il s'est enfuit?

\- Reby nous a carrément dit qu'elle est Gajeel... Commença Lisanna

\- Ils sont ensemble!? Je le savais! S'exclama Erza. Sinon Lucy tu viens avec nous une fois que j'aurai retrouvé Reby?

\- Bien sûr!

Je dis au revoir à Mira et Lisanna et sortis avec Erza de l'auberge. Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder du coin de l'œil Luxus qui avait relevé sa tête pour nous regarder. Je sentis mes joues rougir, mais me secouai la tête. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller comme ça. C'était avec Natsu que je voulais être pas Luxus. De plus Luxus avait la réputation d'être avec une fille différente à chaque soir. On retrouva donc Reby après une vingtaine de minutes de recherche. Elle était assise sur un muret au côté de Gajeel et leurs mains étaient entrelacées.

Je voulais une relation comme ça, mais je me maudissais toujours d'être tombée amoureuse du garçon le plus stupide de la terre sur ce sujet. Erza appela Reby et elle laissa Gajeel pour nous rejoindre. On se mit donc en route vers la librairie à laquelle Reby voulait aller. On se sépara une fois à l'intérieur et je fus heureuse de troué un bouquin à propos des constellationistes à travers le temps. Je l'achetai et allai attendre les filles à l'extérieur. Mon regard se posa sur la boutique en face, qui vendait des figurines à l'effigie des mages participants aux jeux. Mon regard se posa alors sur la figurine de Luxus, la mienne était juste à côté et même en figurine il était encore plus grand que moi. Erza et Reby me rejoignirent et elles achetèrent des figurines d'un peu tout le monde de la guilde. J'achetai donc une figurine de Natsu, Erza, Gadjeel, Mirajane, Jubia et Luxus. Je rangeai rapidement les figurines dans mon sac et on rentra à l'hôtel.

Grey et Natsu se battait encore et toujours et mon regard se posa sur Luxus qui discutait avec Mirajane, Lisanna, Jubia et l'unité Raijin. Je les rejoignis suivis par Reby, alors qu'Erza allait stopper Natsu et Grey. Reby s'installa en face de Gadjeel et je me retrouvai assise en face de Luxus. Je posai mon regard sur Mira qui discutait de demain et évitai de poser mon regard sur Luxus.

\- Tu en penses quoi Lucy?

\- Je pense quoi?

\- Crois-tu que Sabertooth va sortir son arme secrète? Lança Lisanna

\- Même s'il le ferait le maître à former l'équipe la plus forte de la guilde. Donc, on va gagner c'est certain! M'exclamai-je souriant

\- C'est bien dit ça Lucy! S'exclama Reby

Les filles recommencèrent à discuter entre- elles et Luxus me donna un coup avec sa main sur mon bras. Je daignai poser mon regard sur Luxus, il me fixait avant de se lever et de monter à sa chambre au deuxième étage. Je quittai la table et montai également, sachant pertinemment qu'il voulait me parler. Je toquai à sa chambre et la porte s'ouvrit. J'entrai et refermai la porte derrière moi puis plantai mon regard sur lui


	3. Chapitre 2

Il se leva et vint se planter face à moi, me dépassant de deux têtes facilement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Luxus?

\- Tu as rêvé à quoi hier soir? **Me demanda-t-il d'un ton ferme.**

\- Rien d'important, je peux y aller?

\- Oh la Blondie, tu ne sortiras pas de cette chambre sans m'avoir parlé de ton rêve.

\- Pourquoi je te le dirais? Tu te fous de moi! **M'exclamai-je**

\- Je ne me fous pas de toi!

\- Alors, pourquoi tu parles avec tout le monde sauf moi! En!? Qu'Est-ce que j'ai bien pus te faire! **M'écriai-je**

Je le vis se figer et je pus sortir de sa chambre en colère. Pour qui il se prenait!? J'avais le droit de ne pas vouloir lui parler de mon cauchemar, car il était évident qu'il me prendrait pour une folle. Je descendis et vins pour sortir de l'auberge quand Mirajane m'intercepta.

\- Lucy! Viens-tu au parc avec nous? **Me demanda-t-elle**

\- Oui. **Dis-je essayant de me calmer.**

\- Tu es sûr que ça va? Tu as l'air en colère. **Me lança-t-elle**

\- Oui, je vais bien Mira t'inquiète. **Dis-je lui souriant.**

Je vis tout le groupe nous rejoindre et malheureusement ce fut à ce moment que Luxus décida de descendre. Mira l'invita et il accepta en un grognement. Décidément, la vie en avait contre moi. Ce fut donc au compte de 12 que l'on se dirigea au parc. Mira, Lisanna et Elfman était à l'avant et discutait ensemble de leur projet. Reby, Gajeel, Wendy, Sharuru et Panther Lily était à leur suite. Gadjeel ne lâchait pas la main de Reby, qui était rouge cramoisie. Ensuite venait Luxus et l'unité Raijin, ces derniers semblait lui poser des tas de questions auxquelles il ne semblait guère répondre. Puis, il y avait Grey, Jubia, Natsu, Happy, Erza et moi en arrière. Natsu et Grey se chamaillaient encore épié par Jubia. Erza semblait perdue dans ses pensées et je me demandais si ce n'était pas à cause de Jellal.

Il était évident qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, mais les refoulaient constamment. Happy marchait à mes côtés et me regardait voulant me poser une question. Je me retournai vers lui alors qu'on arrivait au parc. Mira sortit un ballon de son sac et le passa aux garçons pour qu'ils aillent se défouler. J'allai m'installer auprès des filles qui s'étaient installé sur une couverture. Gadjeel Et Luxus étaient avec elles, contrairement aux autres gars qui avait débuté une partie.

Je m'installai au côté de Mira et me retrouvai face à Luxus qui était posé contre l'arbre, les yeux fermés et ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles. Mira me donna un coup de coude et je me retournai vers elle.

\- On joue à un jeu ça te dis?

\- Ça dépend c'est quoi, je n'ai pas trop confiance en tes idées de jeux. **Dis-je me rappelant de la dernière fois.**

\- On fait un action-vérité entre amis c'est tout! **Me dit-elle souriant**

\- Je ne crois pas...

\- Lucy on est que des filles, mis à part Luxus et Gadjeel.

\- Okay alors...

Mira se mit à sourire de manière étrange et invita Luxus et Gadjeel à se joindre à nous. Ils vinrent pour protester quand Mira les regarda avec son regard de démon. Ils s'installèrent dans le cercle qu'on avait formé et Mira nous scruta chacun notre tour. Je savais que tout ça allait se terminer à l'auberge avec le reste du groupe et qu'une des filles finiraient dans le lit d'un des gars.

La dernière fois, je m'étais réveillé au côté de Gadjeel, Reby au côté de Natsu, Jubia de Luxus, Mira de Grey, etc. Mira essayait toujours de former des couples entre nous et tout le monde essayait d'éviter ces jeux à la cons. Reby et Gadjeel était déjà ensemble, sinon à part eux personne n'était en couple dans notre groupe d'amis. Du moins, personne ne voulait se mettre en couple.

\- Si on commençait par toi Lucy. **Lança Mira me fixant d'un regard quasi épeurant.**

\- Vas-y. **Dis-je la fixant d'un regard qui essayait de se faire dur.**

\- Action ou vérité?

\- Vérité. **Dis-je regrettant déjà mon choix.**

\- Qui parmi les filles est ta meilleure amie?

\- C'est Reby évidemment.

\- Bien, Reby action ou vérité?

\- Vérité.

\- As-tu déjà couché avec Gadjeel?

Reby se mit à rougir et Gadjeel fixait Mira les yeux rond. À croire, qu'il n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça encore.

\- Non... **Répondit-elle dans un chuchotement**

Ces questions continuèrent pendant deux heures et tout le monde répondait ou faisait les actions qu'elle dictait. Puis, malheureusement le tour revint sur moi. J'espérais qu'elle ne me pose pas une question trop personnelle, sinon je sentais que j'allais le regretter.

\- Lucy?

\- Vérité.

\- Quel est le nom du gars dont tu es amoureuse?

\- Je... c'est que... Natsu... **Dis-je dans un souffle**

Je vis les filles sourire pleines dents et Luxus me fixait les yeux grands ouverts. Il se leva sous les regards de tout le monde et prit la direction de l'auberge.

\- Luxus reste! **Lui lança Mirajane**

\- C'est débile ton jeu Mirajane. **Grogna-t-il**

On le regarda tous partir et l'unité Raijin le rattraper à la course. Natsu et les autres nous rejoignirent et demandèrent à Mira pourquoi Luxus était partit comme ça. Elle haussa les épaules et on rentra prendre notre repas à l'auberge. J'avais pris mon repas et j'étais monté dans ma chambre m'y enfermé. Je mangeai tranquillement en regardant mes clés du zodiaque, quand on toqua à ma porte. J'allai ouvrir et fis face à un Luxus blessé. Je le laissai entrée ne comprenant pas ce qui c'était passé.

\- Luxus qu'est-ce qu'il t'ait arrivé?

\- J'en sais rien... **Dit-il d'un souffle**.

J'allai chercher un linge mouillé pour nettoyer ses plaies et il se recula en me voyant aussi près de lui. Je finis par m'installer à genoux devant lui et nettoyai les plaies qu'il y avait sur ses bras.

\- Comment ça tu n'en sais rien? **Demandai-je intrigué**

\- Je me suis réveillé comme ça **. Lâcha-t-il.** Je sais que t'as fait le même rêve hier soir.

\- Je n'ai aucune blessure moi!

\- Tu admets que tu as fait le même foutu rêve. **Dit-il avec un sourire en coin**

\- Peu importe, il faudrait en parler au maître

\- Ouais... Pour l'instant j'ai besoin de repos. **Dit-il en se levant**

\- Tu... Tu ne restes pas?

\- Pourquoi je resterais? **Demanda-t-il avant de d'atteindre la porte**

\- Non, laisse tomber... **Dis-je baissant le regard**

Je sentis sa main se poser sous mon menton et il leva ma tête pour planter ses yeux dans les miens. Je sentais la chaleur émaner de sa main, quand Reby débarqua en trombe dans ma chambre et nous fixa les yeux ronds.

\- Bon j'y vais à plus Blondie! **Lança Luxus avant de sortir de ma chambre.**

Reby le fixa alors qu'il sortait de ma chambre et elle se retourna vers moi avec un sourire en coin. Je soupirai et retournai m'asseoir sur mon lit.

\- Mira avait donc raison.

\- Il ne se passe rien entre lui et moi Reby.

\- Pourtant ce que je viens de voir veux dire le contraire. **Rajouta-t-elle croisant les bras**

\- Reby je t'en supplie arrête avec ça. Il ne se passe rien et ne se passera rien. J'aime Natsu et vous le savez tous.

\- Peu importe le maître veut voir tout le monde. Il veut surement faire un speech avant le dernier jour des Grands Jeux Magiques qui aura lieux demain.

Je suivis Reby jusqu'en bas et je vis Luxus me jeter un coup d'œil avant de reporter son regard sur le maître. Il commença son discourt et évidemment Natsu et Grey se sautèrent dessus. Je soupirai et remontai à ma chambre pour aller me doucher. Après cette bonne douche je m'allongeai dans mon lit et me mis à fixer le plafond. J'entendis les autres aller se coucher également et on toqua à ma porte.

Elle s'ouvrit sur Luxus qui se glissa dans ma chambre ne voulant se faire repérer par les autres. Il vint s'asseoir par terre au côté de mon lit et souffla un coup. Moi, je ne bougeais pas et me demandais si je devais dire ou faire quelque chose. Il se leva et vint s'allonger à mes côtés. Je ne dis pas un mot, mais je sentis son regard sur moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Luxus?

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir...

\- Moi, non plus et je n'en profite pas pour m'introduire dans la chambre des autres.

\- Moi au moins je ne nie pas faire des cauchemars.

\- Je ne nie rien, je ne veux pas en parler c'est tout. **Dis-je d'un ton ferme.**

\- Lucy, dans mon rêve tu es gravement blessée voir quasiment morte. **Dit-il d'un souffle.**

Je me retournai vers lui stupéfaite par ces paroles et il dévia son regard du mien. J'espérais que tout ceci n'était pas une description du futur. Il fallait vraiment en parler à Makarof même si Luxus ne voulait pas. Je voulais comprendre ce qu'il se passait avec moi et le lien qui semblait étrangement me lier à son petit-fils.


	4. Chapitre 3

Je ne dormis pratiquement pas de la nuit, trop stressé pour l'équipe qui allait devoir affronter on ne savait pas trop qui. Luxus, lui, s'était endormi comme une bûche dans mon lit et je n'étais pas motivé à le réveiller. Si je le faisais, j'allais m'attirer ses regards noirs, qui me foutaient la chair de poule. Je m'étais donc assise sur mon lit et pris en note tout ce que je me souvenais de mon cauchemars et de ce qui était arrivé à Luxus et moi depuis ce rêve.

Il y avait ses paroles qui recommençaient en boucle dans ma tête et je me demandais vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir dire. Après tout, ces paroles ressemblaient étrangement à un poème que j'avais lu à quelque part. Je sortis du lit dans le plus grand silence et me rendis à la chambre de Reby, qui était vide comme je l'avais pensé. Je fouillai dans les livres qu'elle avait amenés et trouvai le recueil de poème que je lui avais prêté il y a quelques semaines de ça.

Je retournai à ma chambre et en y entrant je vis Luxus qui se tordait sous les draps. Je m'approchai en vitesse et allumai la lampe de chevet. Je retins un cri quand je vis sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair complètement en sang. Je lui donnai des coups sur l'épaule pour qu'il sorte de son rêve avant que cela n'empire et il finit par se réveillé en sursaut et en sueur. Je soufflai un coup en le voyant me fixer et il se mit à trembler. Jamais dans ma vie je n'aurais cru voir le grand Luxus être dans un état de faiblesse. J'allai chercher un linge mouillé et l'apposai sur sa cicatrice, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur.

\- Je vais chercher Polyussica. **Dis-je me dirigeant vers ma porte.**

\- Non... reste... Elle viendra me voir demain avant l'épreuve. **Dit-il tremblant toujours**

Je baissai mon regard et fis un faible oui de la tête. Je n'étais pas en état pour le contredire et je voulais encore moins le faire sortir de ses gongs. J'éteignis la lampe de chevet et allai m'allonger à ses côtés. Il tremblait toujours et je voulais vraiment comprendre pourquoi, mais à le voir ainsi je savais que ce n'était pas le moment pour les questions. Je me retournai vers lui et pris sa température. Il était chaud, mais pas au point de faire de la fièvre.

\- Lucy...j'ai froid...

Je me collai contre lui et posai ma tête contre son torse. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure et il tremblait toujours. Je me souvins alors d'une berceuse que ma mère me chantait quand je faisais des cauchemars enfant. Je me mis à la fredonner et posai mon regard sur Luxus qui me fixait toujours. Je me sentis rougir, mais m'enlevai cette idée de la tête. J'aimais Natsu, du moins je le croyais jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Sans que je ne m'y attende les lèvres de Luxus se posèrent sur les miennes et se décollèrent aussi rapidement qu'elles s'y étaient posées. Il me fixait mal à l'aise et moi je le fixais surprise par la douceur de ses lèvres. J'avais longtemps rêvé de mon premier baiser avec Natsu, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que Luxus puisse ressentir ce genre de chose à mon égard. Je restais sceptique, car avec la réputation qu'il avait il y avait bien de quoi à se poser des questions.

\- Luxus je...

Je posai mon regard sur lui et compris qu'il s'était endormi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et déposai un baiser sur sa joue avant de me caller contre lui. J'étais bien avec Luxus s'était certain, mais est-ce que j'étais prête à me dire que j'en étais amoureuse, ça jamais. J'étais amoureuse de Natsu depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu et il était hors de question que je tombe amoureuse d'un autre.

Le lendemain en me réveillant, je sortis doucement du lit pour ne pas réveiller Luxus et descendis au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel où s'y trouvait déjà une bonne partie de la guilde. J'allai voir Wendy et lui demandai si elle pouvait venir jeter un coup d'œil à Luxus. Elle me regarda intrigué et me suivit jusqu'à ma chambre. On y entra et Luxus était assis sur mon lit nous fixant.

\- J'ai demandé à Wendy de venir jeter un coup d'œil à tes blessures. **Dis-je baissant le regard**

\- Je t'ai dit que je n'en avais pas besoin. **Dit-il en grognant**

\- Luxus, elle a juste voulu que tout soit ok pour la dernière épreuve des Grands Jeux Magiques. **Lui lança Wendy**

Il souffla et laissa Wendy guérir ses plaies. Une fois terminé, il se leva d'un coup et descendit en bas sans un mot pour nous. Je m'écroulai sur mon lit, ne comprenant pas pourquoi je me sentais si faible tout d'un coup. Wendy me demanda si j'allais bien et lui répondis que si. Je me relevai et descendis avec Wendy rejoindre les autres, qui s'apprêtaient à se rendre à l'arène. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Luxus et celui-ci me fixai durement.

On se rendit tous à l'arène et après la décision du maître l'équipe allait comprendre Grey, Erza, Jubia, Gadjeel et Luxus. Le maître avait cru bon de ne pas mettre Natsu dans l'équipe pour en pas causer trop de dégâts. J'étais resté avec Reby pour dire un dernier bonne chance à l'équipe et Gadjeel s'empressa d'embrasser sa copine. Je les enviais, car je savais que cela n'arriverais jamais avec Natsu. RavenTail étant disqualifié nous n'avions plus vraiment à nous en faire, mais il fallait tout de même garder un œil sur Sabertooth.

\- Bonne chance tout le monde! **S'exclama Reby**

\- Merci Reby. **Remercia Erza**

\- Bonne chance aussi **. Dis-je toujours perdue dans mes pensées.**

Je vis l'équipe s'avancer pour entrer dans l'arène et je me retournai avec Reby pour rejoindre l'estrade qui nous était réservé. Cependant, une main me retint et je me retournai me mettant face à Luxus. Il me regardait de ses deux têtes de plus et je sentis mes joues prendre une petite teinte rosées.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luxus?

Il ne dit aucun mot et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Il me serra entre ses bras et reposa son regard dans le mien.

\- Fait attention Lucy...

Il se retourna et rejoignit l'équipe me laissant complètement déboussolée et perplexe. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça venant de la part de Luxus.

\- Luxus! **M'exclamai-je alors qu'il se retournait vers moi.** Fais attention!

Il me lança un sourire en coin et il entra dans l'arène avec l'équipe à l'entente du nom de la guilde. Je rejoignis Reby qui ne comprenait pas plus que moi ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais elle n'hésita pas à me taquiner. On rejoignit le reste de la guilde et mon regard se posa instinctivement sur Luxus, qui semblait rester impassible à ce qu'il se passait.

Je sentis un bras se passer autour de mes épaules et vit Natsu me sourire de toutes ses dents. Je me sentis rougir à l'extrême et pus apercevoir qu'il avait rougit un peu également me donnant un sourire. Il me lâcha et resta à mes côtés me disant des blagues ce qui me faisait rire. On annonça l'épreuve qui s'avérait une bataille dans la ville de Crocus. Toutes les équipes devaient se battre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'une seule équipe. Je croisai les doigts pour que Fairy Tail gagne, car on devait prouver à tous que l'on était de retour malgré nos sept ans d'absence.

Sabertooth avait remplacé Yukino par un mage que je ne connaissais vraiment pas. L'annonceur l'avait présenté sous le nom de Miro et je sentais que ce mage n'était pas un des mages les plus bons au monde. L'épreuve commença et on put assister à l'élimination de Quatro Puppy, Blue Pegasus et Mermaid Heel. Il restait encore deux membres de Lamia Scale; Jura et Leon et quatre membre de Sabertooth; Sting, Rogue, Miro et Minerva. Grey avait battu Rufus et Erza était en plein combat contre Minerva tout comme Gadjeel avec Rogue.

Sting avait Battu Leon, mais avait abandonné contre Jura. Luxus était resté au même point depuis le début comme s'il attendait quelqu'un. Gadjeel battu Rogue et Erza avait battu Minerva. Les deux affrontaient désormais Jura. Natsu me tapota l'épaule et me demanda de le suivre, ce que je fis sans hésiter. Il m'amena à part des autres et se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

\- Lucy... Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, mais je... Je t'aime! **Lâcha-t-il n'osant pas me regarder.**

\- Natsu je...

J'hésitais à lui dire que moi aussi et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je voulais lui répondre que moi aussi, mais l'image de Luxus me revenait sans cesse en tête. Je vis que Natsu me regardait de ses grands yeux onyx, quand le présentateur s'exclama que Luxus allait enfin combattre. Je souris à Natsu et il prit ma main dans la sienne. On retourna pour voir le combat de Luxus et je vis qu'il était face à Miro. Mon regard se posa sur Luxus qui semblait déjà exténué et étrangement d'Avoir la main de Natsu dans la mienne me faisait culpabiliser à cause de Luxus.

\- Comme ça tu dis n'avoir aucune faiblesse Luxus Draer? **Lui lança Miro**

\- Je n'en ai aucune pauvre imbécile. **Lui cracha Luxus**

\- Moi, je sais que tu en as une et si on montrait à tout le monde qui elle est! **S'exclama à nouveau Miro**

Qui elle est? Sa faiblesse était une personne? Aussi incroyable que cela pouvait être Luxus tenait assez à quelqu'un pour que ce soit sa faiblesse. Je sentis la main de Natsu serrer encore plus la mienne, quand Miro fit apparaître une image qui était flou. On vit Luxus se tendre et l'image se débrouilla et on put clairement m'apercevoir embrassant Natsu. Je me sentis rougir et toute la guilde nous fixer les yeux ronds. Je voulu m'expliquer, mais Miro avait repris son discours.

\- Je sais que cet image te met en rogne Luxus Draer, mais pourquoi donc? **Demanda-t-il en riant**

Luxus fonça sur lui, quand je me sentis aspirer pour réapparaître coincé dans les bras de Miro. Luxus stoppa net et me fixa de ses grands yeux orange _ **(comme dans le manga)**_. Miro resserra son emprise autour de ma gorge et je voulu invoquer mes esprits, mais compris que mes clés était tombé et resté auprès des autres.

\- Lâche-la... **Grogna Luxus.**

\- Pourquoi? Je pourrais faire d'elle ma petite amie qu'en dis-tu? **Lâcha Miro collant son visage contre le mien.**

\- LÂCHE-LA! **Cria Luxus serrant encore plus les poings**

\- Je veux savoir pourquoi elle est ta faiblesse avant! **S'exclama Miro**

\- Luxus ne l'écoute pas! **M'écriai-je**

Sans m'y attendre Miro me coinça dans une sorte de dôme et je sentais ma magie me quitter. Luxus me fixait et frappa Miro, mais la décharge électrique frappa le dôme m'électrocutant. Luxus se figea comprenant la situation et Miro en profita pour attaquer Luxus qui frappa de plein fouet une maison.


	5. Chapitre 4

J'étais toujours coincé dans ce dôme électrifié et Luxus se relevait trop lentement pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas supposé prendre les attaques aussi fortement. Je posai mon regard sur les tribunes et Natsu serrait les poings. Cela n'était pas de bon augure. Luxus se rapprocha de Miro et le fixait durement. Miro riait pleinement et rapetissa le dôme me forçant à me plier en petite boule.

\- Alors dis-moi pourquoi cette jeune fille est ta faiblesse Luxus Draer?

\- Elle n'est pas ma faiblesse! **S'exclama-t-il**

Miro s'approcha du dôme où je me trouvais et sentis mes forces me quitter. Ma vision se brouillait et Miro enleva le dôme et m'empoigna par la gorge. Je respirais déjà peu, mais sa main se serrant autour de ma gorge je savais que j'allais quitter cette vie assez rapidement. Je voyais Luxus embrouillé et il souffla un coup.

\- Tu vas me répondre oui! **Cria Miro avant de me lancer à bout de bras.**

Je m'écroulai lourdement et sentis tout quitter mon corps. Ce fut le noir total...

 **PDV Luxus**

Ce putain de mage de Sabertooth venait de lancer à bout de bras Lucy qui s'effondra d'un seul coup et ne bougeait plus. Je reposai mon regard sur ce mage à la magie étrange et il riait toujours.

\- Alors Luxus?

\- Tu ne la toucheras plus! **M'exclamai-je laissant l'électricité parcourir mon corps.**

\- Et pourquoi donc mon cher? **Dit-il souriant en coin**

\- Parce que...

Je sentais que j'allais regretter mes paroles, mais je le devais. Pour Lucy, pour moi, pour la guilde.

\- ELLE EST À MOI! **Criai-je envoyant mes éclairs directement sur lui.**

Il para mes attaques et dévia tous mes éclairs et avec une vitesse hallucinante repris Lucy entre ses bras. Il revint vers moi et m'assena un coup magistral dans la nuque. Je me sentis étourdis, mais activai ma Dragon Force. Je fonçai droit sur lui et lui assénai un coup de poing dans l'estomac lui faisant lâcher par la même occasion Lucy que je rattrapai de justesse. Il s'écroula plus loin, mais se releva sans problème et s'approcha de moi complètement à bout d'énergie.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question! **S'exclama-t-il**. POURQUOI NE VEUX-TU PAS LA VOIR EMBRASSER TON AMI! **Cria-t-il avant de me lancer une attaque qui me projeta contre une autre maison.**

J'avais refermé mes bras autour de Lucy par réflexe et Miro s'approcha de nous. Il souriait de toutes ses dents pointues et m'arracha Lucy des bras. Il l'a mis dans un de ses dômes et je vis son corps se contorsionné dans un sens qu'un corps ne pouvait faire de son plein gré. Je me relevai difficilement et sentis du sang s'écouler de ma bouche.

\- Je... JE L'AIME! **Criai-je plein poumon avant de m'écrouler au sol.**

\- Tu vois que ce n'était pas si compliqué. **Dit-il avant de poser Lucy devant moi.**

Le présentateur annonça que Miro venait de gagner le combat faisant gagner un point à Sabertooth et déclara que le match était terminé. Je rampai jusqu'à Lucy et la pris entre mes bras. J'essayai de me relever, mais il n'y avait rien à faire je retombais au sol instantanément. Je me maudis et me forçai à me relever et me rendis lentement vers l'arène avec Lucy dans mes bras. Je vis alors Wendy et les autres accourir vers nous. Wendy commença alors des soins sur Lucy qui semblait sans vie. Elle embarqua sur le dos d'Elfman et ils me suivirent jusqu'à l'infirmerie en prodiguant des soins à Lucy.

\- Luxus, je peux prendre le relais si tu veux. **Me lança Gadjeel**

\- NON! Non... **Dis-je sentant les larmes monter à mes yeux.**

Il se recula et rejoignit Reby qui je savais lui expliqua ma réaction. Personne de la guilde n'insista sur ce que j'avais dit dans l'arène et je les remerciai intérieurement. Je déposai finalement Lucy dans un lit et m'écroulai dans celui à côté. Je respirais difficilement et Wendy vint me soigner un peu pendant que Polyussica s'occupait de Lucy. Mon regard était posé sur elle et je me maudissais de ne pas avoir pu la protéger.

\- Luxus les juges ont retiré le point donné à Miro, car il n'avait pas le droit de se servir de Lucy comme ça. **Me lança Erza.**

\- Tout le monde dehors! Laissez mes patients tranquilles! **S'exclama Polyussica les poussant à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie.**

Tout le monde sortit de l'infirmerie sauf Wendy qui continuait de me prodiguer des soins, mais je la vis faiblir. Je posai ma main contre son bras et lui fis signe d'aller se reposer. Polyussica vint se placer à côté de moi et soigna la plupart de mes blessures, mais elle me conseilla de seulement me reposer, car c'était ma magie qui s'était épuisée.

\- Attendez! M **'exclamai-je**

\- Oui Luxus?

\- J'ai fait un rêve étrange hier soir et je me suis réveillé blessé.

\- Tu... C'est la première fois que j'entends ça. **Dit-elle choquée.**

Elle me fit part qu'elle allait en parler à mon grand-père et qu'elle me reviendrait là-dessus. Je lui demandai comment Lucy s'en sortirait et elle m'annonça qu'elle avait dut la plonger dans un coma pour que sa magie se régénère plus rapidement. Je serrai les poings et la remercia avant qu'elle ne sorte de l'infirmerie. Je m'en voulais, car elle se trouvait maintenant dans un coma par ma faute. Je n'avais pas su la protéger et maintenant je ne savais pas si elle allait pouvoir se réveiller un jour. À ce moment, j'espérais qu'elle m'ait entendu crier que je l'aimais, mais je ne me fis pas trop d'espoir.

Je vis la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir sur Natsu, Erza, Grey et Reby. Ils allèrent au chevet de Lucy et je vis Natsu me toiser du regard. Il vint me voir et ne me lâchait pas du regard.

\- C'est de ta faute si elle est comme ça.

\- Natsu il a fait ce qu'il a pu! **S'exclama Erza**

\- Elle est à moi tête d'éclair t'as compris! **Me cracha-t-il**

\- NATSU! **Lui cria Erza.** Laisse le tranquille, ça déjà dut être assez dur comme ça.

\- C'est moi qui aime Lucy et lui il arrive et prétend aimer Lucy! **S'exclama-t-il**

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais inventé ça tête de flamme? T'es pathétique. **Lâchai-je**

Erza vint le sortir de l'infirmerie et s'excusa auprès de moi. Ils me saluèrent et sortirent de l'infirmerie pour laisser entrer Mirajane. Elle était seule et elle vint s'installer entre nos deux lits.

\- Tu l'aimes pas vrai?

\- Mira tu es bien celle qui me croit le plus ici, alors oui c'est vrai. **Soufflai-je**

\- Je ne voulais que confirmer Luxus et je crois qu'elle n'est pas indifférente à toi. **Dit-elle d'un sourire**

\- Elle aime tête de flamme je ne suis pas dupe. Je les ai vus partir et revenir main dans la main dans les tribunes. **Dis-je déviant mon regard**

\- Luxus, bats-toi pour elle comme tu l'as fait dans l'épreuve et elle sera à tes côtés.

\- Tête de flamme ne me la laissera pas.

\- Oublie Natsu tu veux! Pense à toi et à ce que tu veux et ce que tu veux c'est Lucy.

\- Tu n'as pas tort.

\- Mirajane Strauss n'a jamais tort. **Dit-elle souriant.** Je vais te laisser te reposer, bonne nuit Luxus.

\- Bonne nuit Mira. **Dis-je souriant**

Elle quitta l'infirmerie et je ne pourrai jamais la remercier assez. Depuis son arrivée à la guilde elle était ma seule amie, les autres m'évitant totalement. Elle était ma meilleure amie et la seule qui me comprenait complètement. Je posai mon regard sur Lucy et Mira avait dit vrai, je devais me battre pour elle, pour l'avoir à mes côtés, mais pour cela je devais comprendre mes rêves et savoir si ceux-ci me liait à Lucy.

Je me laissai sombrer au pays des rêves, mais à peine les yeux fermé que je revis les même images de Lucy et moi blessés. J'ouvris mes yeux en sursaut et ne pu me rendormir de la nuit. Polyussica entra dans l'infirmerie et me voyant réveillé soupira découragé. Elle prodigua d'autres soins à Lucy et revint me voir. Elle m'annonça que je pouvais sortir de l'infirmerie, mais de ne pas trop poussé ma magie le temps d'être rétablie complètement. Je me levai enfilai des vêtements et sortis pour voir toute la guilde l'air morose. Je m'installai à la table de Mirajane et elle me fit un faible sourire.

\- Qui a gagné les jeux? **Demandai-je d'un ton rauque**

\- Nous. **Me répondit Erza sans joie.**

\- Oh... Génial... **Dis-je sans envie de fêter.**

Polyussica sortit de l'infirmerie et tout le monde leva le regard sur elle. Elle me fit signe à Wendy, Mira et moi et on la rejoignit. Je sentais le regard de Natsu me brûler le dos et entrai dans l'infirmerie.

\- Dans deux jours je pourrais l'enlever de son coma, mais elle sera très faible. Donc, je la transporterais jusqu'à Magnolia dans une bulle sécurisée, mais rendu à la guilde Wendy tu devras m'aider en lui prodiguant les soins de base.

\- Et nous Polyussica? **Lui demanda Mirajane**

\- Mirajane tu lui administreras des médicaments à toutes les heures et toi Luxus j'ai besoin que quelqu'un reste à son chevet. **Dit-elle me fixant**

\- J'aimerais bien, mais je dois faire des missions payer mon loyer. **Répondis-je**

\- D'accord alors je vais demander à Natsu. **Dit-elle me fixant toujours.**

\- C'est bon je vais le faire, mais à condition que cet idiot ne s'approche pas d'elle. **Dis-je serrant les dents.**

\- Elle reste son amie Luxus ne l'oublie pas. **Me lança Mira posant sa main sur mon bras.**

Polyussica mit Lucy dans la bulle et on retourna à Magnolia par le train qui partait de Crocus. On arriva à la guilde et je suivis Polyussica jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle déposa Lucy, donna les médicaments à Mirajane et nous laissa seuls dans l'infirmerie. Mirajane lui administreras les médicaments. Elle me laissa et je m'installai sur la chaise au côté du lit de Lucy. J'espérais vraiment qu'elle se réveille bientôt, mais je ne pouvais pas prévoir quand. Je pris sa main frêle entre la mienne et elle était glacée.


	6. Chapitre 5

À l'heure du dîner, je fus contraint de laisser ma place à Gadjeel et Reby pour aller manger un morceau. Je m'installai au bar et demandai un Steak à Mirajane, qui s'empressa de me le servir. Je lui demandai une bière avec ça et mangeai dans le plus grand silence. La guilde semblait vide de vie et comme à tous les midis j'aurais voulu entendre Lucy crier après Natsu pour qu'il arrête de se battre avec Grey, mais rien ne vint.

\- Luxus!

Je me retournai et vis Lisanna venir s'installer à mes côtés demandant un verre de jus à sa sœur. Je ne posai que quelques secondes mon regard sur elle et le reportai sur mon steak.

\- Luxus?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lisanna! **Crachai-je**

\- Je me demandais si tu voulais faire quelque chose ce soir... **Me demanda-t-elle**

\- Je ne peux pas. Je dois surveiller Lucy.

\- Tu peux bien trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour te remplacer. Mira tu pourrais remplacer Luxus ce soir?

\- Bien sûr, si ça ne le dérange pas. **Répondit Mira souriant à moitié.**

\- Alors, c'est parfait! Je vais te rejoindre chez toi pour 20h! À plus tard Luxus! **S'exclama Lisanna sortant de la guilde.**

Je vis toute la guilde me regarder les yeux grands ouverts ne comprenant pas. Évidemment après avoir dit que j'aimais Lucy devant le monde magiques au grand complet, la guilde devait se demander pourquoi j'avais accepté de voir Lisanna. Après tout je n'avais rien accepté, c'était Lisanna qui avait dit ça comme ça. Je me retournai vers Mirajane qui semblait vraiment mal à l'aise et il y avait de quoi à l'être.

\- Mira pourquoi t'as accepté de me remplacer?

\- Je ne sais pas! Je suis désolé!

\- Mira dis-moi que ta sœur n'est pas amoureuse de moi.

\- Non, elle est amoureuse de Natsu, en tout cas la dernière fois qu'on en avait parlée.

\- C'était quand la dernière fois?

\- Avant la mission où elle est morte...

\- Mira! Tête de flamme a ramené la Lisanna d'Edolas! **M'exclamai-je**

\- Je suis désolé Luxus. Je suis certaine que si tu lui fais comprendre elle se retournera vers Natsu. **Dit-elle vraiment désolée.**

\- J'espère que tu dis vrai Mira. **Dis-je avant de retourner à l'infirmerie.**

J'y entrai et laissai Reby et Gadjeel retourner à leur occupation. Je vis que Reby avait laissé une pile de feuille sur la petite table et la prit. Mes aventures à Fairy Tail par Lucy Heartfilia. C'était donc vraiment qu'elle écrivait un roman, je croyais à une mauvaise blague d'Erza, mais cela s'avérait vrai. Sûrement qu'elle ne voudrait pas que je le lise, mais je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Je commençai donc la lecture de son roman sûrement pas terminé et trouvai qu'il était vraiment bien écrit. Évidemment cette tête de flamme était un personnage principal, mais elle avait pris la peine de vraiment parler de tous les membres de la guilde, même moi.

Étrangement, plus j'avançais ma lecture, plus j'apparaissais dans le roman. Je ne sais pas si elle écrivait en fonction de ce qu'elle ressentait, mais son personnage semblait hésiter entre Natsu et moi. Je levai mon regard et le posai sur Lucy qui respirait faiblement. Polyussica passerait dans deux jours pour l'enlever de son coma et j'espérais qu'elle se réveille assez rapidement, mais en même temps je ne voulais pas qu'elle se réveille sinon elle aurait des nouvelles de ce que j'avais dit durant mon combat.

\- Luxus, je viens prendre la relève.

Je me retournai pour apercevoir Mirajane et soupirai. J'allais devoir me coltiner sa sœur et je ne voulais qu'une seule chose et s'était de rester au chevet de Lucy, même si j'aurais mieux aimé aller faire des missions avec Bixrow et les autres. Je me dirigeai vers mon appartement où Lisanna m'y attendait tout sourire. Je ne voulais pas la voir, je savais que c'était une petite garce de première, car même si Lucy ne me l'avait pas dit, je savais que Lisanna l'avait menacé à propos de Natsu.

\- Salut Luxus!

\- Salut... **Dis-je ouvrant ma porte.**

Elle rentra à ma suite et alla s'installer sur le fauteuil dans mon petit salon. J'allais me changer pour enfiler mon pyjama et revint au salon mettre ma musique. Lisanna était toujours installé sur le fauteuil toute souriante et m'invita à venir m'asseoir près d'elle, ce que je fis.

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu qu'on se voit Lisanna?

\- Pour discuter! Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'occasion pour te parler depuis mon retour ici.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire...

\- Pourquoi t'en fais-tu autant pour cette fille? Je sais bien que tu ne l'aimes pas pour vrai. Déjà qu'elle m'a volé Natsu, maintenant elle te...

\- Ferme-là Lisanna! **Crachai-je.** Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu as menacé Lucy à propos de Natsu!? J'étais là et j'ai tout entendu! On ne t'appartient pas et elle a le droit d'aimer qui elle veut et tête de flamme l'aime également alors peux-tu nous foutre la paix! **M'écriai-je**

\- Si tu crois qu'elle va s'en sortir comme ça tu fais erreur pauvre con! **Cria-t-elle avant de quitter mon appartement.**

Je soupirai et mangeai un peu avant de retourner à la guilde. Cependant, sur le chemin de la guilde, je vis Reby arriver à la course et me crier d'aller immédiatement à la guilde. Elle n'a pas eu à me le répéter que je me rendis à la guilde en un éclair. J'y entrai en fracassant la porte et je vis tout le monde attroupé devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Mira en me voyant s'écria de venir tout de suite. J'entrai dans l'infirmerie et vis Lucy se tortiller dans tous les sens. Polyussica était déjà là et ne semblait vraiment pas quoi faire.

\- Luxus! Essaie de la calmer on y arrive pas. **Me lança Erza.**

Je m'approchai du lit de Lucy et la plaquai sur le lit avant de la serrer entre mes bras. Elle se tortilla encore une bonne trentaine de minutes avant de s'effondrer dans mes bras. Tout le monde me regardait stupéfait et Polyussica les chassa sauf Reby, Wendy et Mira. Je gardai Lucy dans mes bras et elle se mit à trembler. Wendy me tendit une couverture et je couvris Lucy avec.

\- Lu...Luxus... **Souffla Lucy**

\- Lucy, je suis là ne t'inquiète pas. **Dis-je la voix tremblante.**

\- Wendy prodigue lui des soins, je dois aller lui faire une potion. **Lui lança Polyussica avant de nous quitter.**

\- Lucy, je croyais t'avoir perdu bordel... Je t'aime Lucy, pour de vrai ne me laisse plus... **Dis-je sentant les larmes couler le long de mon visage.**

\- Luxus, elle va s'en sortir j'en suis certaine. **Me dit Reby en souriant**

\- En tout cas, on peut dire qu'elle aura le meilleur des petits amis. **Envoya Wendy**

Je leur souris avant de fermer les yeux et de donner un baiser au sommet de sa tête. Je ne croyais pas qu'elle se réveillerait aussi tôt, mais c'est de la manière dont elle s'est réveillée qui était effrayant. Polyussica revint une heure plus tard et administra la potion à Lucy. Elle demanda à Mirajane de lui en redonner toutes les trois heures et nous laissa. Wendy alla dormir, car il se faisait tard et Mira sortit à sa suite. Je m'allongeai du mieux que je pouvais avec Lucy et me laissai aller dans un sommeil profond, ma petite constellationiste contre moi.


	7. Chapitre 6

\- Luxus, réveille-toi!

J'ouvris mes yeux et vis Mirajane toute souriante devant le lit. Elle avait la potion pour Lucy en main et je me rendis compte que je tenais celle-ci fermement contre moi. Je me levai du lit la laissant allongé et Mira lui administra la potion. Je recouvris Lucy d'une couverture et sortit de l'infirmerie avec Mira. Je m'installai au bar et lui demandai de me faire un déjeuner complet. Elle s'en fit un également et on mangea ensemble.

\- Elle va s'en remettre ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je m'inquiète pour ce qui nous arrive à tous les deux Mira. **Dis-je lâchant mes œufs du regard**

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, que tu ne m'aurais pas dit? **Me demanda-t-elle**

\- Je fais des rêves de Lucy et moi et à toutes les fois je me réveille blessé.

\- Tu... Quoi!?

\- J'en ai parlé à Polyussica et elle m'a dit qu'elle en parlait au maître, mais elle ne m'a pas redonné des nouvelles depuis. **Dis-je soufflant un coup**

\- Tu pourrais demander à Reby, elle pourrait peut-être trouver quelque chose dans la bibliothèque de la guilde. **Me lança Mira.**

\- Ce n'est pas fou, mais je ne dois pas laisser Lucy sans surveillance.

\- Retourne auprès de ta protéger et dès que je vois Reby je lui dis d'aller te voir.

\- Merci Mira!

Je terminai mon assiette, quand Natsu entra avec Lisanna dans ses bras complètement blessés. Wendy accouru et on entra dans l'infirmerie. Elle s'occupa de Lisanna alors que je retournai au chevet de Lucy et Natsu s'écroula, car il devait être arrivé en course. Polyussica débarqua quelques minutes après et laissa Wendy aller se reposer.

\- Natsu où l'as-tu trouvé? **S'exclama Mirajane**

\- Dans la ruelle à côté de chez Luxus. **Cracha-t-il en mon égard**

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes, j'ai rien fait tête de flamme! **M'écriai-je.** Elle est venue chez moi, mais elle est repartie aussitôt.

\- Alors, pourquoi je les trouvés à côtés de chez toi!? **Cria Natsu**

\- NATSU FERME-LÀ! **S'exclama Mirajane.** Luxus ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

\- Il doit être bani pour de bon!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire tête de flamme!? Tu te bats pour que je revienne et maintenant tu veux que je reparte!? T'es con ma parole. **M'exclamai-je**

\- TU DOIS PARTIR!

\- Mirajane sors-le d'ici! **Lui lança Polyussica.** En fait que tout le monde quitte la pièce! **S'exclama-t-elle**

Tout le monde sortit sauf moi et mon grand-père arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il posa son regard sur moi et rejoignit Polyussica. Ils discutèrent et il se retourna vers moi.

\- Luxus, viens avec moi dans mon bureau.

\- Mais Lucy...

\- Gadjeel viendra prendre le relais. Suis-moi.

Je me levai après avoir posé un dernier coup d'œil sur Lucy et montai au bureau avec mon grand-père. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir et soupira un coup. Cela ne signifiait rien de bon et j'espérais qu'il ne m'annonce rien de grave.

\- Luxus, je dois t'exclure de la guilde pour quelques temps.

\- Quoi!? Je n'ai rien fait! **M'exclamai-je serrant les dents**

\- J'ai les preuves contraires. Il y a des lacrimas de surveillance sur chacune de vos maisons et je t'ai vu attaqué Lisanna.

\- Je n'ai rien fait! Dès qu'elle a quitté ma maison je suis revenu ici pour voir Lucy! **Crachai-je**

\- Je n'ai pas le choix Luxus. Je t'exclus pour quelques temps, ta marque s'effacera quand tu sortiras de la guilde.

\- Je peux aller voir Lucy une dernière fois? **Dis-je baissant mon regard**

\- Oui, mais tu quittes après.

Je sortis du bureau et descendis au bar et vis Mirajane me regarder ne comprenant rien. J'entrai dans l'infirmerie et vis Natsu au chevet de Lisanna me toisant du regard. Je posai mon front contre celui de Lucy et me promis de revenir pour la voir, mais ce ne serait pas de sitôt. Je déposai un baiser sur son front et sortis de l'infirmerie. Je passai devant tout le monde sans poser un seul regard sur eux et sortit de la guilde. Je sentis ma peau chauffer un peu à l'endroit où mon emblème était et pris la direction de chez moi.

\- Luxus!

Je me retournai et vis Mirajane courir vers moi. Je n'osais poser mon regard sur elle, mais elle posa ses mains contre mon visage. Elle posa son regard dans le mien et me sourit tristement.

\- Ne me dis pas ce que je pense est vrai! **S'exclama-t-elle**

\- Oui, Makarof a cru bon de m'exclure pour quelques temps.

\- Mais tu n'as rien fait à Lisanna!?

\- Pourtant il a des preuves qui prouvent le contraire. **Dis-je soupirant**

\- Je suis tellement désolé Luxus. **Dit-elle me prenant dans ses bras.**

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Mira. Promets-moi de prendre soins de Lucy.

\- Promis Luxus, fais attention à toi.

Je la pris dans mes bras un instant et me retournai pour rentrer chez moi. Lisanna, quand je l'avais connu elle était un ange, mais la Lisanna d'Edolas était une vraie garce. Elle voulait me séparer de Lucy et bien elle avait réussis, mais je devais me trouver un nouveau job, car j'avais quand même un loyer à payer. Je pourrais rejoindre une autre guilde, mais laquelle serait prête à m'accueillir. J'hésitai entre Lamia Scale ou Sabertooth et je fini par prendre mon choix et de rejoindre Sabertooth.

Je fis mes valises et redonnai la clé de mon appartement à mon proprio. J'allai à la gare de Magnolia et je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à Magnolia. Je pensais à Lucy que j'abandonnais, mais je n'avais pas beaucoup le choix. J'embarquai dans le train et mis mes écouteurs pour me vider le crâne.

J'arrivais enfin à destination et me rendis à la guilde. J'entrai à l'intérieur et tout le monde se retourna vers moi, me regardant stupéfait. Minerva qui était désormais le maître de la guilde, s'approcha de moi et me jugea de la tête au pied. Miro était dans un des coins de la salle et me souriait pleine dent.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici Luxus?

\- Je demande à rejoindre Sabertooth. **Dis-je d'un ton dur et sec**

\- Et pourquoi Fairy Tail aurait renvoyé un de ses meilleurs atouts?

\- Ils croient que j'ai blessée Lisanna.

\- En tout cas, nous voulons nous excuser de notre comportement durant les jeux. Miro et moi n'aurions pas du blessé ta petite amie de la sorte **. S'excusa Minerva**

\- Ce... N'est pas ma petite amie... **Dis-je d'un souffle.**

\- Oh... En tout cas tu es le bienvenue à Sabertooth Luxus Draer. Tu peux aller voir le barman pour apposer ta marque. **Termina-t-elle**

\- Merci beaucoup.

Je rejoignis le bar et lui demandai de m'apposer la marque sur mon cou en doré. Il le fit et une fois cela fait j'allai à la recherche d'un appartement. Je finis par en trouvé un et regrettai déjà d'être ici loin de Lucy. J'espérais que Mira garde un œil sur elle et que je puisse prendre de ces nouvelles via ma lacrima de communication. Je m'effondrai sur le sofa et soupirai, je voulais rentrer à Magnolia...


	8. Chapitre 7

**PDV Lucy**

Je me souvenais d'avoir soufflé le nom de Luxus, mais plus rien après. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et vis Gadjeel avec Reby è mon chevet. Je leur souris et Reby sortit de l'infirmerie et appela Mirajane. Elle entra dans l'infirmerie et me sourit. Elle prit ma main dans la sienne et demanda à Reby d'aller chercher Polyussica.

\- Tu as mal quelque part Lucy?

\- À part à ma tête non. Pourquoi Lisanna est là? **Demandai-je faiblement**

\- C'est ton con de Luxus qui lui a fait ça!? **Me cracha Natsu**

\- Natsu, Luxus ne lui a rien fait! **S'exclama Mira**

\- Natsu, tu es venue me voir n'est-ce pas? **Lui demandai-je**

\- Non. **Dit-il d'un ton sec**

\- Mais et nous?

\- Y'a jamais eu de nous Lucy. Il n'y en aura jamais de nous! **S'écria-t-il**

Je sentis les larmes couler contre mon visage et étrangement mes pensées se dirigèrent vers Luxus, qui n'était pas présent. Polyussica entra dans l'infirmerie et vira tout le monde sauf Mira et Wendy. Elle vérifia si tout était correct et me conseilla de ne pas partir en mission avant une bonne semaine, puis quitta l'infirmerie. Mira s'installa sur la chaise à côté de mon lit et prit ma main dans la sienne.

\- Mira où est Luxus? **Demandai-je**

\- Il... Il est partit...

\- Comment ça!?

\- Le maître l'a exclu de la guilde à cause de Lisanna. Ils croient tous qu'il a blessé Lisanna. **Dit-elle soupirant**

\- Depuis quand est-il partit? **Demandai-je tremblante**

\- Une semaine et je n'ai aucune nouvelle. Je suis désolé Lucy...

\- Il m'aimait en Mira?

\- Oh Lucy... Oui, il t'aimait, il était à ton chevet jusqu'à son départ. **Répondit Mira**

Les larmes coulaient encore plus contre mon visage et je compris que j'avais perdu Luxus à cause de Lisanna. Mira m'aida à me lever et je sortis de l'infirmerie avec elle. Tout le monde me sourit mis à part ceux et celles qui était très proche de Lisanna. Je m'installai au bar et Mira me servit un jus de fruit que je savourai comme jamais. Cependant, je me sentais vide, vide de ne pas sentir le regard de Luxus me brûler le dos. Le maître vint me saluer, mais j'évitai de le regarder. L'unité Raijin semblait vide sans Luxus à leur tête et ils ne discutaient plus vraiment.

\- Mira sais-tu qui pourrait me dire où Luxus se trouve?

\- J'aimerais te le dire, mais je ne sais vraiment pas...

\- Je vais partir à sa recherche alors. **Dis-je d'un ton ferme**

\- Lucy, tu dois rester te reposer c'est Polyussica qui l'a dit.

\- Je m'en fou, j'ai besoin de le retrouver. **Dis-je quittant le bar**

Mira ne put ajouter un mot que je quittai la guilde pour aller mon appartement. Je me fis une valise et me rendis à la gare. J'achetai un billet de train pour aller à Sabertooth. Je ne voulais pas les voir après ce qu'ils m'avaient fait subir, mais avec Rufus qui se souvenait de la magie de Luxus, il pourrait sans doute le retrouver facilement. J'embarquai dans le train et me demandais comment j'allais les aborder sans me faire tuer.

J'arrivais finalement et me rendis à pied à la guilde. Sur mon chemin je croisai Sting avec Lecteur. Ils se figèrent en me voyant et me sourirent par la suite. Ils s'approchèrent de moi et Sting se mit à rire nerveusement.

\- T'es Lucy de Fairy Tail non?

\- Oui, c'est moi.

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour les comportements de Minerva et Miro durant les jeux.

\- C'est bon, mais je ne risque pas d'être leur meilleure amie non plus. **Dis-je souriant difficilement**

\- Je comprends... Sinon qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans le coin?

\- Je cherche Luxus...

\- La tête d'éclair?

\- Oui, il a été exclu de la guilde et j'aimerais le retrouver. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de Rufus et de sa mémoire de magie. **Dis-je déviant le regard**.

\- Bien sûr! Viens avec moi. **S'exclama-t-il**

On se rendit donc à la guilde et je pus constater que Sting était plutôt sympa, quand on l'écoutait. On entra dans la guilde et je vis tous les membres me fixer stupéfait. Minerva était au bar et en me voyant dévia son regard. Je voyais bien qu'elle s'en voulait et ne fis aucun cas. Je m'installai au bar à côté d'elle pendant que Sting allait chercher Rufus.

\- Salut...

\- Bonjour Minerva...

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Sabertooth?

\- Je cherche Luxus... **Dis-je retenant mes larmes.**

\- Ton petit ami?

\- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami, pourquoi penses-tu ça? **Lui demandai-je**

\- Et bien après ce qu'il a dit durant les jeux j'aurais cru que si, mais bon.

\- Il a dit quoi durant les jeux? **Demandai-je intrigué.**

\- Et bien... Après que Miro t'es assommé il a avoué qu'il t'aimait... **Dit-elle grattant l'arrière de sa tête.**

\- Oh... Mirajane m'en a déjà fait part, donc t'as pas à te sentir mal de me l'avoir dit. **Dis-je la soutenant du regard.**

\- Lucy, j'ai trouvé Rufus! **S'exclama Sting**

\- Merci! Alors, Rufus tu crois pouvoir retrouver Luxus? **Lui demandai-je**

\- Je sens sa magie pas très loin d'ici donc je te propose de rester dans un hôtel le temps qu'il atteigne la ville et ès qu'il y ait je te préviendrais.

\- Merci les gars! **Dis-je sautant sur mes pieds.**

Je quittai la guilde à la recherche d'un hôtel heureuse de pouvoir enfin retrouver Luxus et Sting me rejoint au pas de course. Il me proposa de me faire visiter la ville et d'aller manger un petit quelque chose. J'acceptai, car j'avais vraiment faim. On alla donc manger dans un petit restaurant pas très loin e l'hôtel à laquelle j'avais louée une chambre. Une fois qu'on eut finis de manger Sting commença sa visite guidée de la ville.

On passa l'après-midi à visiter la ville et on rentra à sa guilde. Je m'installai au bar avec lui, quand de leur membre entra après nous. Il était quand même baraqué mais sa capuche m'empêchait de voir son visage. Il monta à l'étage des mages de rangs S, quand Sting le remarqua il sembla s'étouffer avec sa boisson.

\- Ça va Sting?

\- Oui, oui t'inquiète.

\- C'était qui?

\- Un nouveau, il parle pas beaucoup et reste toujours en haut.

\- Les mages rangs S n'ont pas à passer un examen?

\- Ouais, mais Rufus a mémorisé sa magie et il était incapable de la mémoriser au complet donc on l'a laissé monter au stade de rang S.

\- Sting Lu... Oh t'es là Lucy! **S'exclama Rufus**

\- Oui, je peux partir si tu veux. **Dis-je troublée**

\- Non! Tu peux rester. Sting il veut te voir en haut tout de suite.

Sting soupira et monta au premier et Rufus s'installa à côté de moi commandant une coupe de vin. Sachant que Sting ne redescendrait pas de sitôt, je saluais le reste de la guilde et rejoignis ma chambre d'hôtel. Je pris ma lacrima de communication et appelai Mirajane avant qu'elle ne s'inquiète trop.

\- Lucy! Et puis?

\- Rufus l'a repéré et il n'est pas très loin d'ici.

\- Super! J'espère que tu fais attention.

\- Oui, t'inquiète Mira!

Je lui souhaitais une bonne soirée et m'étendis sur mon lit. J'espérais sincèrement que Luxus arriverait bientôt en ville, car je voulais lui parler. Je voulais qu'il me confirme n'avoir rien fait à Lisanna et je voulais qu'il me confirme ce que Mirajane m'avait dit. J'enfilai un pyjama et me laissai aller au pays des rêves.

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain, j'eus un haut le cœur et allai vomir ans la toilette. Je m'habillai et décidai d'aller prendre l'air pour que mon mal de cœur parte. Sting m'avait montré un parc et je me décidai à aller me reposer là-bas. Je marchai quelques minutes quand j'heurtais quelqu'un qui tournais le coin et me retrouvai au sol. Il, parce que c'était un gars, me tendit sa main et m'aida à me relever. Je reconnu alors le nouveau membre de Sabertooth à cause de sa capuche.

\- C'est toi le nouveau à Sabertooth?

\- Mmm.

\- Moi, c'est Lucy, je suis de Fairy Tail.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

\- Je cherche un ami, mais ta voix y ressemble... **Lançai-je approchant ma main de sa capuche.**

Il se recula brusquement et je ramenai ma main contre moi. Il était étrange et je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais fait de mal. Il s'éloigna de moi en direction de leur guilde et moi je continuai mon chemin jusqu'au parc. Il ventait un peu et je pus apercevoir le grand chêne qui ornait le parc par ses feuilles qui s'envolait dans le vent. Je m'installai au pied de celui-ci et me laissai guider par le vent.


	9. Chapitre 8

**PDV Luxus**

Je venais de la quitter pour rejoindre la guilde. Depuis que Sting m'avait confirmé que c'était bien elle que j'avais vu au bar la veille, je n'arrêtais pas de tourner en rond. Je ne savais pas si je devais aller la voir ou non. Cependant, ce matin je m'étais décidé à aller la voir, mais elle avait foncé sur moi et je m'étais figé. Mon courage en avait pris un coup et j'étais retourné à la guilde sans un mot.

\- Luxus ça va ? **Me demanda Sting**

\- Lucy m'a foncé dedans il y a quelques minutes...

\- Alors, vous avez parlé?

\- Non, je me suis enfui...

\- Où est passé le grand Luxus? **Me demanda-t-il en riant**

\- Il a disparu. Je crois qu'elle allait au parc en plus.

\- Alors, allons au parc!

\- T'es malade!? **M'exclamai-je**

Sting me força à venir ainsi que d'autre membre et on alla au parc. J'aperçus Lucy installée au pied du chêne et Sting accouru vers elle. Elle se leva et nous salua et on s'installa avec elle. Je ne disais pas un mot et elle parlait avec Sting un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est quoi ton nom? **Me demanda-t-elle**

\- Allez répond lui! **S'exclama Sting**

Je vis Lucy se lever et me fixer.

\- Rufus t'as des nouvelles de Luxus? **Demanda-t-elle d'un ton dur**

\- Et bien c'est que...

\- Non, laisse tomber! À croire que tout le monde agis comme lui! **S'écria-t-elle avant de se retourner pour quitter le parc.**

Je me levai d'un coup et la rattrapai par le poignet. Elle se retourna vers moi, ses cheveux blond flottant dans le vent et ses yeux bruns me fixer intensément. Je mis mes mains sur mon capuchon et le retirai gardant mes yeux fermé. Je savais qu'elle s'était figée, je savais qu'elle se demandait pourquoi je m'étais autant changé physiquement, je sentais son cœur battre à mille à l'heure, mais je n'osais toujours pas ouvrir mes yeux.

Je sentis sa main se poser sur mon visage et une larme coula le long de ma joue. J'ouvris finalement les yeux et Lucy pleurait intensément. Je posai ma main contre son visage avant de la prendre entre mes bras. Je vis Sting lever son pouce en l'air et je le vis suivis des autres membres de la guilde rentrer.

\- Luxus...

\- Lucy, calme-toi tu trembles.

\- Je croyais t'avoir perdu... **Dit-elle pleurant de plus belle.**

\- Je suis là Lucy, tu n'as plus à t'en faire. **Dis-je caressant ses cheveux**

\- Reviens avec moi à Fairy Tail, ce n'est pas la même chose sans toi.

\- Je ne peux pas, le vieux m'a exclu. **Dis-je baissant le regard**

\- Alors, je vais quitter Fairy Tail. **Dit-elle posant son regard dans le mien**

Elle me tira par la main et je la suivis jusqu'à l'hôtel où elle logeait. Je montai à sa chambre et elle me demanda de m'asseoir sur le lit avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard et vint s'installer à mes côtés.

\- Luxus tu m'aimes pas vrai?

\- Euh...

\- Mirajane me l'a dit avant que je parte à ta recherche. Je voulais que tu me le confirmes.

Je la fixais et elle me fixait attendant une réponse. Je posai ma main sur la sienne et posai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elle répondit à mon baiser et je le senti sourire contre mes lèvres. Elle semblait heureuse et quand je me séparai d'elle, elle avait les yeux brillants.

\- Je t'aime Lucy...

\- Moi aussi Luxus! **S'exclama-t-elle avant de m'embrasser de nouveau.**

\- Je vais rentrer à Fairy Tail avec toi. **Dis-je souriant**

Je la vis faire sa valise en vitesse et on se rendit à la guilde pour que Minerva m'enlève mon emblème. Tous étaient déçus de me voir quitter Sabertooth, mais Sting était heureux de me voir avec Lucy. On se rendit à la gare pour rejoindre Magnolia le plus rapidement possible et on embarqua dans le train. Arriver à Magnolia on courut jusqu'à la guilde et on y entra en trombe sous le regard stupéfait de la guilde. Mirajane vint serrer Luxus dans ses bras et je vis le vieux venir vers moi.

\- Que fais-tu ici Luxus?

\- Je demande de revenir à Fairy Tail.

\- Tu ne peux pas.

\- Maître il n'a...

\- Lucy ce n'est pas la peine de prendre sa défense.

\- Alors, je quitte Fairy Tail. **Lança Lucy**

\- Moi aussi! **Rajouta Mirajane**

\- Nous aussi! **S'exclamèrent Reby et Gadjeel.**

\- Bien vos marques s'effaceront une fois à l'extérieur de la guilde. **Termina-t-il avant de partir.**

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à tout le monde et on sortit de la guilde tous les cinq. On se rendit tous chez Lucy et on s'installa dans son salon. Je voyais bien que je n'aurais pas dut revenir, mais je n'avais jamais voulu qu'ils quittent la guilde pour moi. Reby me souria et Gadjeel me certifia qu'il aimait mieux être avec nous qu'avec eux. Mirajane avait rejoint Lucy dans sa chambre et je me demandais de quoi elle parlait.

Je ne voulais pas créer de merde entre eux et la guilde, mais il était hors de question que je sois loin de Lucy maintenant, même s'il fallait que je me batte contre tête de flamme et les autres. Lucy revint accompagnée de Mirajane et elle vint s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Je la serrai entre mes bras et elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

\- Vous êtes enfin ensemble! **S'exclama Reby**

\- Faut pas non plus exagéré crevette!

\- Arrête de m'appeler crevette Gadjeel! **Lança Reby**

\- On fait quoi maintenant qu'on a plus de guilde? **Demanda Mirajane**

\- Moi, je vais me trouver un job dans une librairie. **Dit Reby**

Alors, c'était donc ça leur plan, trouver des jobs normaux et vivre comme des gens normaux. Je vis Lucy sourire et elle encouragea Mira et Reby à aller se trouver un emploi. Gadjeel les suivis, me laissant seul avec Lucy. Elle se leva et alla à sa cuisine se faire un jus de fruit. Je me levai et la rejoignis. J'hésitais à lui dire le fond de mes pensées, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

\- Lucy?

\- Oui, Luxus?

\- Je ne peux pas vivre comme tout le monde. Je suis un mage j'ai besoin de faire des missions et tout.

\- Tu peux retourner à Sabertooth si tu veux. **Me dit-elle souriante.**

Je savais que derrière ce sourire ce cachait de la peine et je grommelais que j'allais trouver un job et elle me suivit toute heureuse. Elle finit par trouver un job de serveuse dans un petit café et moi par chance on m'engagea dans une compagnie de construction. Je n'étais pas enjoué à l'idée de travailler comme une personne normale, mais à la vue de Lucy souriante, je me dis que je pourrai sans doute m'y faire. On rentra chez elle et je lui demandai si elle pouvait demander à Reby de fouiller dans ses livres à propos de nos rêves. Elle me répondit qu'elle lui en avait déjà parlé et que Reby avait déjà commencé ses recherches.

Elle me proposa de rester habiter chez elle et je ne pus refuser étant donné que je n'avais nulle part d'autre où aller. Elle nous fit à souper et on s'installa dans son salon pour regarder un film. J'étais stressé à l'idée de vivre comme ça, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Nous n'avions nulle part où aller et le vieux semblait résolu à ne pas me faire entrer de nouveau dans la guilde. À ce moment-là, je ne voulais qu'une chose et c'était de me venger de Lisanna et de découvrir qui s'était fait passer pour moi.


	10. Chapitre 9

Après le film j'allai sous la douche alors que Lucy s'était couchée directement. Je restai un bon moment sous la douche, quand je sentis mon visage me brûlée. Je sortis prestement de la douche et posai ma main contre ma cicatrice. Je retirai ma main et la vis pleine de sang. J'allai devant le miroir et pus voir qu'elle s'était ouverte assez profondément. J'enfilai mon pantalon de pyjama et appela Lucy, qui entra en trombe dans la salle de bain. Elle retint un cri et appela Mirajane avec sa lacrima de communication.

Cette dernière arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard et voyant l'état de mon visage s'écria de stupeur. Elle me fit un bandage et prépara une potion que Polyussica lui avait montrée pour soulager la douleur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Luxus? **Me demanda Mirajane**

\- Je n'en sais rien. J'ai fermé les yeux un moment et j'ai sentis mon visage me brûler. **Dis-je ne comprenant pas la situation**

\- Luxus as-tu pensé à ton cauchemar? **Me demanda Lucy**

\- Euh... oui pourquoi?

\- Il ne faut pas y penser, car à toutes les fois que tu y as pensées tu t'es retrouvés blessés! **S'exclama Lucy**

Mirajane nous laissa après s'être assuré qu'il y aurait assez de potion au cas où et on alla s'installer dans le lit. Lucy se colla contre moi et je la senti trembler contre moi. Des larmes coulèrent contre moi et je la serrai encore plus contre moi.

\- Luxus, dans mon premier cauchemar quelqu'un chantait des paroles.

\- C'était quoi les paroles Lucy?

\- Ils sont deux,

Deux mages d'exceptions,

Sans l'autre ils ne sont rien,

Ensemble ils se détruisent.

Une nouvelle ère va débuter,

Elle sera sans pitié,

Si aucun des deux ne le veut,

Ce sera la fin de cette vie,

Pour tous ceux qu'ils apprécient.

Cependant, si les deux le veulent,

Ils sauveront cette existence,

Vouée à s'éteindre,

Par la force des ténèbres.

\- Tu crois que ça parle de nous?

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais j'espère que si c'est le cas cela ne nous détruira pas. **Dit-elle tremblant encore plus**

\- Je te promets que l'on ne se détruira pas. Maintenant que je t'ai je ne veux pas te perdre Lucy...

Elle déposa un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres et ferma les yeux toujours collé contre moi. Il fallait que je comprenne ce qu'ils nous arrivaient, car il était hors de question que je perde Lucy. Je me laissai sombrer dans le sommeil voulant enregistrer le plus d'information sur ce rêve qui virait au cauchemar.

Je me réveillai en sursaut et en sueur de nouveau et je trouvais le lit tout froid. Je me retournai pour voir Lucy et me figeai, car elle n'était plus dans le lit et la porte d'entrée était grande ouverte. J'enfilai mes souliers et mon manteau et couru à l'extérieur. Je me demandais rapidement où elle pouvait bien être partie, quand je vis un truc au loin briller. Je courus un moment, quand je tombai sur les clés de Lucy. En fait, il n'y en avait qu'une seule et c'était celle de Gemini. Je la ramassai et couru pendant le reste de la nuit pour essayer de la retrouver.

Cependant, je dus me résigner à courir jusqu'à la guilde, alors que le soleil se levait, pour aller avertir quelqu'un. J'entrai en trombe dans la guilde et montai au bureau du vieux. Je fracassai la porte et je le vis me fixer stupéfait.

\- Lucy... Elle a disparue...

\- Quand!?

\- Cette nuit, j'ai retrouvé sa clé de Gemini, mais rien d'autre! **M'exclamai-je**

\- Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour toi Luxus.

\- Comment ça!? On a beau plus être membre de la guilde on reste dans la famille non!? **M'écriai-je**

Je sortis de son bureau puis redescendit et pus apercevoir cette garce de Lisanna me sourire de toutes ses dents. Elle était derrière tout ça et j'en étais certain. Je me rendis chez Mirajane et toquai à sa porte. Elle m'ouvrit et me laissa entrer.

\- Mira t'as vu Lucy? **Demandai-je au bord des nerfs**

\- Elle est dans mon lit. Je revenais de mon boulot et je l'ai trouvé dans le parc endormie.

Je courus jusqu'à sa chambre et vis Lucy endormie en petite boule sous un tas de draps. Je la découvris et remarquai l'immense plaie qui traversait son bras. Je me retournai vers Mira et elle haussa les épaules ne comprenant pas plus que moi. Elle appela Reby sur sa lacrima de communication et lui demanda de passer le plus vite possible chez elle. Mira me servit une tasse de café et je m'installai au sol à côté du lit.

\- Luxus je suis désolé...

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Mira. Je viens quasiment à croire les paroles de cette foutu chanson.

\- Quelle chanson? **Me demanda-t-elle**

\- Lucy entend toujours les mêmes paroles dans ses rêves.

\- J'AI TROUVÉ D'OÙ ELLE VENAIT! **Cria Reby en entrant dans l'appartement.**

Elle nous salua avant de s'installer à la table ouvrant une multitude de livre. Gadjeel l'avait suivi et se laissa tomber sur le sofa. Je me demandais vraiment comment il faisait pour supporter ces montagnes de livres sans arrêt. Je vins m'asseoir à côté de Reby et observai les feuilles qu'elle disposait entre chaque livre. Je vis Mirajane nous rejoindre avec une Lucy plus ou moins réveillé. Je la pris entre mes bras et ne la lâcha pas, ne voulant qu'elle disparaisse comme la nuit précédente.

\- Les paroles que Lucy a entendu viennent de plusieurs prophéties.

\- Ils sont deux,

Deux mages d'exceptions,

Sans l'autre ils ne sont rien,

Ensemble ils se détruisent. Ces paroles viennent de l'histoire entre le premier maître et Zeleph. **Commença-t-elle**

\- En quoi ça la rapport à nous!?

\- Luxus laisse-là terminé! **S'exclama Mirajane**

\- Comme je disais le premier couplet c'est pour Mavis et Zeleph.

Elle sera sans pitié,

Si aucun des deux ne le veut,

Ce sera la fin de cette vie,

Pour tous ceux qu'ils apprécient. Ça c'était pour un autre couple maudit de la guilde de Sabertooth. Continua Reby. Le dernier couplet et bien c'est votre prophétie.

On regarda tous Reby comme si elle venait d'annoncer la fin du monde, c'était presque ça, mais bon. Cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi on se réveillait blessé tous les matins. Comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées, elle reprit son monologue.

\- Il y a un puissant sortilège entourant cette prophétie et cela explique vos blessures.

Il était certain que quelqu'un en était la cause, mais qui? Personne ne maîtrisait les mots aussi bien que Reby ou Freed, mais aucun des deux n'aurait fait ça pour nous nuire. Il était évident que Lisanna était dans ce plan de débile, mais il fallait aussi comprendre le sens profond de ses paroles. On ne devait s'en doute pas les prendre à la légère.


	11. Chapter 10

**PDV Lucy**

Notre prophétie… Cela voulait-il dire que l'on était voué à mourir loin l'un de l'autre!? Je regardais Reby apeuré par ce qu'il pourrait arriver et je posai mon regard sur Luxus. Il était tellement beau, je ne voulais pas mourir si jeune, pas avant d'avoir construit quelque chose avec Luxus. Je sentis les bras de Luxus se serrer un peu plus autour de ma taille, alors que Mirajane et Reby fouillaient dans les livres trouvé plus d'information, qui pourrait être utile. J'allai donc à la cuisine faire le dîner pour tout le monde et je vis Gadjeel me rejoindre.

\- Hey bunny girl ça va ?

\- Imagine que tu te fasses dire que tu vas mourir tu irais bien? Lui demandai-je

\- Honnêtement, non je n'irais pas bien, mais je me dirais de profiter de chaque moment jusqu'au dernier avec la crevette. Dit-il grattant l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Reby à de la chance de t'avoir. Dis-je lui souriant le regard perdu.

\- Luxus aussi à de la chance que tu n'es pas choisis tête de flamme.

\- J'aimais Natsu, du moins je les cru jusqu'à ce qu'il me jette comme un sac poubelle. Dis-je retenant mes larmes.

\- Tête de flamme est de manigance avec la sœur de Mira c'est certain.

\- Gadjeel, je ne comprends pas comment il aurait pu se mettre à me détester en une journée!? M'exclamai-je

\- Moi non plus bunny girl. Dit-il alors que Luxus venait de nous rejoindre

Gadjeel nous laissa entre nous alors que Reby le quémandait au salon sous les rires de Mirajane. Je terminai les sandwiches et je vins pour aller leur servir, quand Luxus me retint par le poignet. Je déposai les assiettes et posai mon regard sur Luxus. Il posa sa main contre ma joue et me fit un sourire triste.

\- Lucy ne t'inquiète pas okay?

\- Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas!? M'écriai-je

\- Lucy, on n'a pas encore toutes les informations nécessaires, alors calme-toi s'il-te-plaît.

Je me mis à trembler et Luxus me serrai entre ses bras. Je me séparai de lui et pris les assiettes entre mes mains. Je retournai au salon et servis les sandwiches avant de m'asseoir sur le plancher suivis des autres. Ils discutaient entre eux, mais moi je ne disais aucun mot. Je regardai l'heure et vis que je commençais dans vingt minutes à mon job. J'allai me préparer, en empruntant des vêtements à Mira et saluai tout le monde avant de quitter son appartement.

Je marchai un moment et arrivai au café où j'étais engagé. J'y entrai et fus saluer par tout le monde qui s'y trouvait. Il fallait le dire j'étais une des plus vieilles serveuses ici, les autres étant des étudiants du lycée. Je travaillais jusqu'à 22h et j'espérais que cela passe rapidement, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Plusieurs clients me mataient et je trouvais ça vraiment déplacé. Puis, arriva un client encapuchonné. Il s'installa au comptoir, me commanda un café noir et des biscuits aux chocolats. Je lui servis et allai nettoyer les autres tables en attendant de nouveaux clients. Je revins derrière le comptoir pour y faire la vaisselle, quand le client mystère me héla.

\- Oui monsieur?

\- Vous terminez à quelle heure mademoiselle?

\- Je ne suis pas obligé de vous répondre. Dis-je stupéfaite

Il me paya et quitta le café sans un mot de plus. Je le trouvais vraiment louche et me dis qu'à ma pause je contacterai Luxus pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Cependant tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Mon patron m'envoya chercher quelques trucs dans la réserve et j'y allai même si je ne voulais pas y aller. La réserve me faisait un peu peur, mais je n'avais pas le choix d'y aller J'y entrai et me dirigeai vers l'étagère pour les tasses. J'en attrapai cinq, quand on me projeta contre le mur et ce fut le noir total.

Quand je pus rouvrir mes yeux, je ne compris pas ce qu'il se passait. J'étais allongé sur un sol mouillé et crasseux et je sentais des regards posé sur moi. Je me mis à trembler et j'espérais que Luxus me retrouve assez rapidement.

\- Monsieur la voilà.

\- Lucy Heartfilia, depuis le temps que je te cherche!

\- Qui… Qui êtes-vous!? Demandai-je

\- Celui, qui va mettre à jour cette stupide prophétie.

\- De quoi vous parlez!?

\- La prophétie nous concerne ma chère. Nos magies sont compatibles et peuvent nous détruire.

\- Je veux vous voir! M'exclamai-je

Il sortit de l'ombre la tête pendant sur le côté, les cheveux bleus nuit, les yeux bleu comme l'argon, le teint pâle voir cadavérique et des oreilles pointues comme j'en avais jamais vu. Il semblait dans ma tranche d'âge physiquement, mais mentalement il devait avoir des centaines d'années justes à son parler. Il s'approcha de moi et je ne pus retenir une face de peur. Il recula comprenant pourquoi je réagissais ainsi et s'assit face à moi un grand sourire au visage.

\- Rin, mage constellastionniste du purgatoire.

\- Du purgatoire!?

\- J'ai en ma possession les douze clés du purgatoire. Dit-il montrant son trousseau de clé

\- Pourquoi m'avoir enlevé? Demandai-je voulant sortir d'ici

\- Parce que tu m'imagines me promener dans les rues de Magnolia sans me faire repérer! Cracha-t-il

Il se releva, s'approcha de moi et d'un geste de la main je m'écrasai contre le mur en brique. Il sortit un de ses clés et invoqua l'esprit du tigre. Contrairement à mes esprits, qui prenait une forme humaine, les siens était bel et bien des animaux. Le tigre s'approcha de moi en grognant et je me remis à trembler de plus belle. D'un coup de patte il me poussa jusqu'à Rin, qui me souleva par la gorge. Il me fixa de ses yeux d'un bleu hypnotisant et ce fut le noir de nouveau.

\- Lucy! Réveille-toi!

Je me levai en sursaut et reconnu la chambre de Rin. Je ne savais pas combien de temps c'était écoulé, mais cela devait faire un bon moment déjà. Je me levai et m'habillai avant de rejoindre Rin à la cuisine. On mangea en silence comme d'habitude. Mais j'étais excitée comme une gamine, car aujourd'hui j'allais entrer à FairyTail avec Rin. Il m'avait parlé longuement de cette guilde et j'étais déjà enthousiaste d'en faire partie.

Rin enfila donc sa capuche et on marcha jusqu'à la guilde essayant de se faire voir le moins possible. On y entra et tout le monde se retourna vers moi. Je m'avançai jusqu'au bar et vis une grande aux cheveux blanc me fixer de travers.

\- Bonjour, est-ce que le maître est là?

\- Je suis derrière vous.

On se retourna pour apercevoir un homme de petite taille nous regarder de la tête au pied.

\- Moi c'est Lucy et lui c'est Rin, on aimerait faire partie de la guilde.

\- Bien sûr, Mirajane tu peux leur mettre l'emblème. Dit-il avant de monter au premier étage.

\- Où les voulez-vous? Nous demanda-t-elle tremblante

\- Moi dans le cou en bleu et Rin ce sera la même chose, mais en noir s'il-te-plaît! Dis-je toute souriante.

Elle nous apposa nos emblèmes et on s'installa au bar commandant deux cafés. Je voyais les gens entrer et partir, quand un gars entra dans la guilde. Tout le monde se retourna vers lui et il se figea en posant son regard sur moi. Rin s'était retourné et avait pris ma main dans la sienne. Le gars s'approcha du bar et dis à Mirajane qu'il avait terminé sa mission.

\- C'est comme ça que vous ramassez de l'argent?

\- Oui, Lucy et je te présente Luxus.

\- Bonjour! M'exclamai-je tout sourire.

\- Tu… Tu es vivante? Lança-t-il chancelant

Je vins pour lui répondre, quand il se recula et monta au premier étage sans un mot. Je me retournai vers Rin qui serrait beaucoup trop ma main et lui fis un sourire. Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue et je vis Mirajane nous dévisager. Tous agissaient avec moi comme s'il me connaissait depuis longtemps et je commençais à trouver ça vraiment dérangeant.


	12. Chapter 11

PDV Luxus

Je revenais de ma mission qui m'avait pris une semaine à accomplir. Depuis la disparition de Lucy, je ne faisais que ça des missions qui prenait autant de temps. Je les prenais également un peu partout dans le royaume pour pouvoir fouiller les villes la retrouver. Cependant, je venais de terminer ma mission et c'était la dernière ville que je devais fouiller. Je n'avais trouvé aucune trace d'elle et je commençais à perdre espoir.

Deux mois, deux mois sans nouvelle d'elle, sans la voir, sans voir son sourire m'accueillir à la guilde. Le vieux nous avait tous réadmis en apprenant que Lisanna était à l'origine de ses propres blessures et l'avait banni en nous suppliant de revenir. Nous n'avions pas hésité, car cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'elle avait disparu. J'étais allé voir son patron qui ne savait pas plus où elle était allé. Personne dans la guilde était capable de la repérer et je me demandais même si elle n'était pas morte.

Je poussais les portes de la guilde, tout le monde me fixa et je me figeai en comprenant pourquoi. Elle était là devant moi assise au bar comme si de rien n'était. Je m'approchai du bar et dis à Mirajane que j'avais terminé ma mission.

\- C'est comme ça que vous ramassez de l'argent? Demanda-t-elle

\- Oui, Lucy et je te présente Luxus.

\- Bonjour! **S'exclama-t-elle tout sourire.**

\- Tu... Tu es vivante? **Lançai-je chancelant**

Je me reculai et montai au premier étage sans un mot. Elle était revenue et personne ne m'avait averti. Elle avait changé c'était certain et elle semblait avoir tout oublié. Le gars qui se tenait auprès d'elle semblait louche et ne la lâchait pas du regard. Je les observais depuis le premier étage et je sentis mon coeur se serrer quand le gars en question déposa un baiser sur la joue de Lucy toute souriante.

Je vis Erza monter au premier étage et déposa sa main sur mon épaule. Je me retournai et allai m'effondrer sur le sofa. Elle s'installa à mes côtés et me sourit tristement. Je ne comprenais vraiment plus rien. Deux mois de recherche pour finalement la retrouver à la guilde où tout avait commencé entre nous.

\- Elle ne se souvient plus de rien. Elle est entrée dans la guilde avec ce gars, Rin, et a demandé à rejoindre la guilde.

\- A-t-elle l'emblème sur sa main? **Demandai-je me sentant trembler.**

\- Non, elle se l'est fait mettre dans le cou et en bleu. Personne ne comprend ce qu'il s'est passé Luxus. Ne te sens pas coupable pour autant. **Me lança Erza**

\- Mais c'est de ma faute! J'aurais dut aller la chercher à son boulot, surtout avec cette putain de prophétie qui plane sur nous! **Crachai-je**

\- Parlant de ça, selon Lucy la prophétie parle d'elle et de Rin, qui ont des magies semblables. **Lâcha-t-elle comme une bombe.**

\- Quelle magie possède-t-il?

\- C'est un constellationniste du purgatoire... Il possède les douze clés...

\- Je... Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette magie!? **M'exclamai-je**

\- C'est une des premières magies, une magie perdue, pas au même stade que vous les chasseurs de dragons, mais une magie bien plus puissante. Je suis désolé Luxus.

Je me levai sans un mot et descendis au bar. Je les fixais et je vis Mirajane être troublée par la situation. Je posai ma main sur l'épaule de Lucy et lui demandai si je pouvais lui parler en privé. Elle se retourna vers Rin, qui me toisa du regard, avant de la laisser venir. On sortit à l'extérieur de la guilde et j'avais l'impression de revoir la Lucy du tout début, quand elle apprenait à connaître la guilde. On s'installa sur les escaliers et je soufflai un coup.

\- Lucy, tu ne te souviens pas de nous?

\- Je devrais? **Me demanda-t-elle troublée.**

\- Tu nous connais depuis des années.

\- Je m'en souviendrais non? Puis, c'est Rin qui m'a trouvé inconsciente dans la forêt. Il s'est occupé de moi comme un petit ami devrait le faire. **Lâcha-t-elle**

\- C'est ton... Ton petit ami!?

\- Depuis un mois maintenant. Pourquoi tout le monde semble si troublé par ça? **Me demanda-t-elle**

\- Disons parce qu'on était...

\- Lucy on rentre, j'ai trouvé une mission! **Lança Rin derrière nous.**

\- D'accord! À plus tard Luxus! **Dit-elle avant de suivre Rin**

Ce gars n'était définitivement pas très net et j'allais le prouver. J'entrai de nouveau dans la guilde et m'installai au bar, alors que le vieux faisait un appel à tous. Je n'osais même pas poser un regard sur le vieux, car je venais définitivement de tout perdre.

\- Comme vous avez pu le constater Lucy est de retour, mais sans aucun souvenir de nous. C'est pourquoi je vais former des équipes pour chercher le plus d'informations sur ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. **Commença-t-il**

Juste au ton de voix qu'il avait, je savais que cela allait se terminer en guerre. Les plus intéressé restèrent tandis que les autres retournèrent à leur table. En première ligne il y avait Erza, Grey,Jubia, Wendy, Reby et Gadjeel. Je ne pus retenir un sourire, car jamais il ne la laisserait tomber tout comme moi... Je m'étais promis de me battre pour l'avoir à mes côtés alors, j'allais devoir donner le maximum.

\- Le première équipe sera constituée de Reby, Freed et Wendy. Vous irez fouiller dans les livres de la bibliothèque pour trouver le moyen de lui redonner la mémoire.

\- C'est comme si s'était fait! **S'exclama Reby en courant suivis de Wendy et Freed.**

\- Ensuite je vais envoyer Grey,Jubia et Erza fouiller la ville pour trouver où ils résident.

\- Allons-y les gars! **S'exclama Erza sous le regard penaud de Jubia.**

\- Puis finalement, Gadjeel, Luxus et Evergreen je vous envoie voir les autres guildes pour vous renseigner.

Je ne fis qu'un signe de tête et on se mit en route pour Sabertooth. J'allais revoir Stin et Rogue, qui allait sans doute me répondre tout de suite et avec Rufus et sa mémoire de magie il saurait la capter. On décida d'y aller à pied, car avec nos maux des transports et Wendy dans une autre équipe nous étions mieux de faire la route à pied. On s'enfonça dans la forêt et je sentais que l'énergie de la forêt était différente qu'à l'habitude.

\- Luxus, tu es certain que tu ne veux pas prendre le train à la place? **Me demanda Ever**

\- Tu sens cette énergie n'est-ce pas?

\- Je suis plutôt rassuré que la crevette sois pas là. **Ajouta Gadjeel**

\- Les gars regardé! **S'exclama Ever**

On se retourna et on vit un abrit au fond de la forêt. Gadjeel décida de s'en approcher par les arbres donc à couvert. Je m'approchai avec Ever et on se planqua sous une des fenêtres. Gadjeel nous fit signe de regarder et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour à cette image. Lucy était là flottante sur place et Rin tournant autour d'elle. Lucy se reposa finalement sur le sol et ouvrit ses yeux qui était devenu vert et non le brun chocolat habituel.

\- Lucy tu es splendide!

\- Rin, Luxus m'a dit tout à l'heure que j'étais supposé les connaitre.

\- Foutaise! C'est moi qui aie pris soins de toi!

\- Je sais bien, mais il semblait tellement sincère...

\- Lucy, ce mec à l'air d'être un coureur de jupon. Il ne voulait qu'une chose et c'était de te mettre dans son lit.

\- Tu as sans doute raison. **Lança-t-elle baissant son visage**

\- Je te promets Lucy, que je t'aime et qu'on va accomplir cette prophétie sans mourir. D'accord?

Elle leva son regard sur lui et lui sourit avant de l'embrasser me faisant serrer les poings. On s'éloigna de cette maison et on continua notre route pour Sabertooth voulant récupérer le plus d'information sur ce Rin.


	13. Chapter 12

On arriva à Sabertooth en pleine nuit et par chance, Minerva s'y trouvait encore. Elle nous salua et nous invita à nous installer à une table. Elle nous servit des cafés et elle s'installa avec nous.

\- Que venez-vous faire ici en pleine nuit?

\- Connais-tu un mage nommé Rin?

Elle se figea et appela Sting. Celui-ci descendit du premier et vint nous saluer tout sourire. Il s'installa au côté de Minerva et se retourna vers moi.

\- Connais-tu un mage du prénom de Rin?

\- D'où le connaissez-vous? Me demanda-t-il serrant les dents.

\- Il est entré à FairyTail avec Lucy qui avait disparu il y a deux mois de ça. Depuis, elle ne se souvient plus de nous.

\- Rin est le fils de Dranbalt et d'une démone… Ça me surprend que vous ne soyez pas au courant puisque Dranbalt est un membre de votre guilde. Lança Sting

\- Dranbalt, le type du conseil magique!? S'exclama Evergreen

\- Je vous expliquerai plus tard, mais même le vieux n'était pas au courant qu'il avait eu un fils. Lançai-je

\- Et pour sûr, son fils à sa magie du contrôle de mémoire, mais à l'apparence d'un démon. Termina Sting

\- Pourtant on l'a vu et il ne ressemble en rien à un démon. Lui lança Gadjeel.

\- Regardez ses yeux et ses oreilles et vous comprendrez. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi il a enlevé Lucy. Lança Sting grattant l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Erza m'a dit que c'était pour mettre à jour la prophétie, dont je croyais être en lien avec Lucy. Dis-je baissant le regard

\- Oh putain, vous êtes dans la merde. Dit-il avant de courir au premier étage.

On le suivit au pas de course et on le vit fouiller dans la bibliothèque cherchant un livre en particulier. Minerva l'aida et ils nous balancèrent une dizaine de livres à nos pieds. Sting nous conseilla de les ramener au plus vite à la guilde pour que Reby puisse les analyser. Il semblait vraiment inquiet et on repartit en course pour rejoindre magnolia pour le dîner du lendemain. On s'était mis d'accord pour ne pas s'arrêter pour la nuit et on s'enfonça dans la forêt.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps nous marchions, mais je sentais Ever s'endormir. Je pris donc les livres qu'elle avait, ainsi que ceux de Gadjeel et lui demandai de la prendre sur son dos. Elle répliqua un moment avant de se laisser aller dans un sommeil profond. On continua notre marche et Gadjeel se retourna vers moi.

\- T'inquiète tête d'éclair on va la sauver bunny girl.

\- Bunny girl!? Depuis quand tu l'appelles comme ça? Lui demandai-je

\- Depuis qu'elle a porté se stupide de costume de lapin, tu ne t'en souviens pas?

\- Ah oui… Là je m'en souviens. J'aime mieux l'appeler blondie. Dis-je avec un sourire.

\- Honnêtement je ne t'aurais pas cru être capable de démontrer le moindre sentiment.

\- Toi non plus tête de clou. Dis-je riant un peu.

On arriva à magnolia au milieu de l'avant-midi et on entra dans la guilde. Tout le monde se retourna vers nous et Mira me fit signe d'aller à la bibliothèque. J'y entrai suivis de Gadjeel, puisqu'Ever était allé dormir chez elle et je déposai la pile de livre devant Reby, Freed et Wendy qui nous regardaient les yeux ronds.

\- Sting nous a prêté les livres de Sabertooth. Il semble au courant de ce qui se trame et nous a semer de venir vous porter les livres au plus vite. Dis-je

\- Nous on a tous épluchés et on a rien trouvé. Lâcha Wendy qui semblait fatigué.

\- Rin est le fils de Dranbalt et d'une démone. Il a la magie de contrôle des mémoires ce qui explique l'amnésie de Lucy. Continua Gadjeel.

Reby retint un cri de stupéfaction et je les laissai entre eux. Gadjeel resta avec eux, ayant besoin de voir sa crevette et moi je retournai m'installer au bar où Mira m'y servit un dîner digne de ce nom. Je le mangeai en silence, quand Lucy et Rin entrèrent dans la guilde main dans la main. Je n'avais envie que d'une seule chose et c'était de vomir le fabuleux repas que je mangeais à l'instant même.

Ils s'installèrent à une table et je pus effectivement constater que le capuchon de Rin semblait étiré à l'endroit de ses oreilles. Nous avions donc à faire à un demi-démon., mais la question qui restait c'était pourquoi il avait choisi Lucy et pas une autre fille? Je reposai mon regard sur mon assiette et la repoussai à contre cœur. Mira me débarrassa de mon assiette et me regarda d'un regard éteint. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, sauf quand Lisanna avait été tué lors de leur mission.

Je me levai et me rendis au parc pour me reposer. Je m'installai au pied du chêne et me souvins des retrouvailles que j'avais eues avec elle la première fois. Je sentis des larmes couler le long de mon visage et je me maudis d'être devenu aussi sensible. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et je me retournai pour poser mon regard dans celui de Lucy.

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu Luxus? Me demanda-t-elle

\- Parce que tu nous as oubliés…

\- Peut-être que tu te trompes de fille Lu…

\- Non! Tu es Lucy, ma Lucy, je ne suis pas stupide au point de me tromper.

\- Ta Lucy..?

\- Je t'aime Lucy! Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé de filles dans ma vie!

\- Mais je… je suis avec Rin, Luxus.

\- Ne vois-tu pas qu'il t'a effacé la mémoire! M'écriais-je

Elle se leva et me gifla de toutes ses forces. Elle avait les yeux remplis de larmes et me toisa du regard. Elle se retourna et prit la direction de la guilde, mais au dernier moment elle se retourna vers moi avec un regard encore plus haineux que le premier.

\- Ne nous insulte plus jamais, car je vais te tuer Luxus Draer. Cracha-t-elle

Elle quitta le parc me laissant en plan, les larmes coulant de nouveau contre mon visage. Jamais je ne retrouverai ma Lucy, j'étais voué à me construire une autre vie avec une autre. Je rentrai à la guilde et je vis Rin me dévisager alors qu'il tenait Lucy contre lui. Je fis signe à Mirajane que je montais au premier et arriver en haut Erza s'y trouvait déjà. Elle posa son regard sur moi et me dis qu'ils avaient trouvé une cabane en forêt où ils vivaient. Je le savais déjà, mais je ne voulais pas lui enlever cette part de joie qu'elle avait. Erza était forte, moi je ne l'étais plus vraiment depuis hier. Voyant que je n'avais rien à faire ici, je retournai chez Lucy où j'habitais seul depuis sa disparition. Je n'avais rien déplacé voulant que tout reste à sa place pour quand on la retrouverait, mais finalement ce fut comme l'effet d'un bombe. Elle était revenue au bras d'un autre gars, qui était le fils d'une démone. Plus j'y pensais et plus la prophétie était vrai on se détruisait en étant près l'un de l'autre.

On toqua à ma porte et j'ouvris la porte tête de flamme. Moi, qui croyais que le vieux l'avait banni comme Lisanna. Je le laissai entrer et il s'installa sur le sofa sans un mot. Je le trouvais étrange d'agir ainsi, car d'habitude il détruisait tout aux endroits où il allait.

\- Je crois savoir ce qui se passe avec Lucy…

\- ET C'EST MAINTENANT QUE TU LE DIS!? Criais-je

\- J'avais prêté un serment magique pour ne rien dire, mais maintenant qu'elle… Commença-t-il avant de pleurer

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Natsu?

\- Ils… Ils ont tué Lisanna, car elle n'a pas réussi à vous séparer toi et Lucy. Dit-il pleurant de plus belle.

\- Attend Lisanna avait pour ordre de nous séparer?

\- Oui, car si elle vous séparait votre prophétie n'aurait plus lieux d'être et ils auraient le contrôle sur nous.

\- Qui ça ils?

\- Des mages noirs au service d'un démon…

\- Je suis désolé pour Lisanna, mais qui est le démon qui les gouverne?

\- J'ai peur de mettre la guilde en danger si je venais qu'à le dire. Je risque déjà gros à venir t'en parler.

Je le regardais comprenant l'ampleur de la situation et commençais à craindre le pire pour tout le monde. Je servis un sandwich à Natsu pour qu'il arrête de pleurer et m'installai face à lui. Je voulais une réponse, le nom du démon, même si je craignais déjà la réponse.

\- Qui est-il?

\- C'est Rin…


	14. Chapter 13

Rin… Le démon qui gouvernait ses mages noirs était le mec qui prétendait être le petit ami de ma Lucy!? Je me laissai glisser le long du fauteuil et compris qu'on était foutu. Jamais je ne reverrai Lucy et on allait tous crever. De plus, je ne savais toujours ps ce qui advenait de cette foutu prophétie. Reby et Freed n'avaient toujours rien trouvé et cela me faisait de plus en plus peur. S'ils ne trouvaient rien on était voué à voir l'espèce humaine mourir.

\- Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien dit plutôt.

\- C'était ça ou tu mourrais alors je comprends ton silence, mais il faut aller en parler aux autres. Tu aurais une idée pour faire recouvrir sa mémoire à Lucy?

\- Je sais que Rin utilisait un sort assez complexe, qui la fait flotter au-dessus du sol, mais j'en sais pas plus.

\- Tu peux rester ici si tu veux, moi je cours prévenir Freed. Dis-je me levant d'un bond.

Je sortis de l'appartement de Lucy et courus jusqu'à la guilde. Malheureusement, quand j'y arrivai tout le monde se trouvait à l'extérieur et Rin se trouvait devant les portes enveloppé d'une lumière bleue. Je m'approchai et vis son regard s'accrocher à moi, ce qui ne signifiait rien de bon. Je me plaçai entre Erza et Gildarts qui était enfin revenu de mission et fixai Rin voulant lui faire payer pour ce qui arrivait à Lucy.

\- Je sais que Luxus est là alors donné le moi et je vous laisse tranquille.

\- C'est hors de question! Lui cracha Mirajane.

\- Tu veux que ça se passe comme ça petite démone alors soit! S'exclama-t-il

Il leva sa main gauche et un rayon argenté en sortie pour venir s'écraser sur Mira. Je la vis se mettre à flotter dans les airs et elle fut expulser on ne sait où. Le vieux envoya Elfman, Grey et Jubia allé la récupérer et je dus me résigner à l'affronter. Je ne voulais pas qu'un autre membre de la guilde se fasse catapulté de la sorte à cause de moi. Je commençais à m'avancer, quand je vis Lucy venir se poster au côté de Rin, me stoppant dans mon avancer. Je repris cependant mes esprits et sortit du groupe me retrouvant face au deux.

\- Alors, tu te cachais Luxus? Je te croyais moins trouillard que ça. Dit-il en riant

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

\- Ta mort! Cracha-t-il

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu y vas un peu fort mon chéri? Lui demanda Lucy

\- Je t'ai pas donné le droit de parole, alors ferme-là! Cria-t-il avant de la frapper de toutes ses forces.

Je ne pu me retenir et lui envoyai eécharge qu'il arrêta sans aucun effort. Je vis Lucy poser son regard sur moi les larmes aux yeux et cela me fit mal de la voir dans cet état. Rin se mit à rire quand je le vis recouvrir Lucy d'un dôme… Le même que celui que Miro avait produit lors des jeux. Je serrai les poings et le fixai avec autant de haine que je pouvais.

\- Vois-tu, j'ai la particularité d'acquérir la magie d'un mage après sa mort… Commença-t-il

\- Miro est mort!? M'exclamai-je

\- Disons plutôt que je les tués pour avoir sa magie. Il avait bien amoché cette petite pute pendant les jeux.

\- Salop!

\- Oh là les insulte! Je ne suis pas un démon pour rien. Dit-il découvrant ces dents pointues d'un sourire.

\- Demi-démon, ton père n'est qu'un mage pauvre mioche! Lui cracha Reby derrière

\- JE SUIS UN DÉMON! J'AI TUÉ MA MÈRE POUR AVOIR LE PLEIN POUVOIR PETITE SOTTE! S'époumona-t-il

Il envoya le même rayon que Mira sur Reby et je me retournai pour la voir fermer les yeux, prête à recevoir le coup, quand il fut arrêté par le marteau que Gadjeel avait produit. Je vis Rin se figer et resserrer ses poings. Il avait donc une faiblesse, mais je devais comprendre ce qu'elle était vraiment. Gadjeel prit Reby entre ses bras et je savais qu'il allait péter les plombs très bientôt. Je fis signe aux autres de quitter la place, car je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de me battre pour les sauver. Rin souleva Lucy et me regardait tout sourire avant de l'enfoncer dans le béton.

\- OUVRE-TOI PORTES DU PURGATOIRE! TIGRIS! DRACO! CANIS!

Devant moi apparurent un énorme tigre, un dragon comme ceux qu'on voyait dans les livres et un chien-loup aux dents assurés. Je savais que j'allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure, quand Gadjeel se posta à mes côtés, suivis de Wendy et Natsu. Sans plus attendre les trois bêtes nous foncèrent dessus. Natsu pus facilement renvoyer le chien-loup, mais pour le tigre et le dragon c'était plus ardu.

\- J'invoque l'amure Vénus trancheuse de photons. Cria Erza avant de s'élancer sur le tigre suivis de Wendy.

\- Les gars on a un dragon à détruire. Lançai-je

\- HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE FEU!

\- D'ACIER

\- DE LA FOUDRE!

Notre attaqua se dirigea vers le dragon, quand tout disparut et projeta tous les autres dans le béton du sol. Je me retournai horrifier, quand je sentis sa magie m'entourer avant qu'elle ne se répande en moi. Je me sentis affaiblis et tout d'un coup c'était comme si on venait de m'arracher le cœur à main nu. Ma peau me brûlait, j'avais l'impression que du sang coulait le long de mon corps, quand je posai difficilement mon regard sur mes bras. Ils saignaient abondamment et je m'écroulai au sol sous les regards pétrifiés des membres de la guilde. Je levai mon regard sur Rin, qui souleva Lucy dans ses bras et me fixa haineusement.

\- Tu vas regretter de ressentir la douleur Luxus Draer.

Il disparut d'un seul coup et je sentis mon corps se contorsionné dans des positions impossible pour un corps humain. Je sentis les larmes me monter au visage, quand j'entendis ma hanche se briser littéralement en deux. Tout le monde s'afférait à sortir Erza et les autres, tandis que Freed et Reby essayaient d'enlever cet enchantement. Je sentais le sang couler de plus en plus et mes forces me quitter. Je ne pouvais pas mourir comme ça, loin de Lucy.

\- Luxus, tient bon on va te sortir de là! S'exclama Freed.

Il avait beau essayer de garder espoir, mais je sentais que c'était la fin. Je sentis mon bras gauche se briser et sentis du sang s'écouler de mes oreilles m'arrachant le peu de larmes qui restait dans mon corps. Je pleurais en pensant à tous ceux que j'allais abandonner, mais mes pensées allèrent directement à Lucy, que je n'avais pas su aimer assez et au bon moment. Mon regard se posa sur Reby et Freed et je leur souris du mieux que je pouvais. Reby versait des larmes comme pas possible, quand je sentis cette magie s'en aller de mon corps. Je souffrai encore plus et Jet courut aller chercher Polyussica. Wendy s'approcha de moi et me prodigua les premiers soins, quand Jet revint en course avec Polyussica.

Elle agita un genre de grande canne au-dessus de moi et je sentis mon bras et ma hanche se ressoudés d'eux-mêmes. Le sang se mit a arrêté de couler, mais je n'avais plus la force nécessaire pour rester éveillé. Je sentis que l'on me soulevait et puis sentis ce qui devait être le lit de l'infirmerie. J'entendis des pleurs et Polyussica crier à tout le monde de sortir. Maintenant je comprenais mes cauchemars et la douleur que je ressentais en rêve.

\- Luxus, sache que tes rêves sont le produit de ce démon et que depuis le début il analyse ta magie pour mieux la détruire. Me lança Polyussica.

Je me tendis comprenant la situation, alors qu'elle continuait de me prodiguer des soins et compris que ma mort m'attendait, car je ne pouvais plus rien pour Lucy. Les forces me quittèrent et je fus plonger dans un sommeil qui allait sembler une éternité.

PDV Lucy

On venait de rentrer chez nous et Rin m'avait balancé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je me relevai difficilement, quand il s'approcha de moi et m'empoigna par la gorge. Je suffoquais et commençais à me dire que Luxus ne m'avait peut-être pas mentit au final. Il me lâcha au sol et s'installa à la table.

\- Rin est-ce que Luxus avait raison?

\- Ce que tu peux être conne! Je t'aie effacé la mémoire idiote! Me cracha-t-il

Je me reculai alors qu'il s'approchait de moi et me plaqua contre le mur. À l'aide de sa magie il me garda coller contre le mur alors qu'il baladait ses mains sur mon corps. Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais je ne pus le repousser. Il arracha mes vêtements avant de me jeter salement sur ce qui nous faisait office de lit. Il me viola à mainte reprise avant de m'envoyer paitre dans le fond d'une cave. Il me regarda une dernière fois et referma la porte.

Je me souvins alors que j'étais à mon boulot et qu'un homme m'avait enlevé pour me présenter à Rin. Mes pensées se dirigèrent vers Luxus… LUXUS! Il devait être mort à l'heure actuelle et par ma faute en plus! J'avais froid et me mis à trembler de partout. Je voulais rentrer à la guilde, retrouver tout le monde et une vie normale.


	15. Chapter 14

Je ne savais pas cela faisait combien de temps que j'étais enfermé dans cette cave crasseuse, mais au moins il m'avait redonné des vêtements pour me couvrir, mais je voulais la chaleur de Luxus pour me réchauffer. Je devais trouver le moyen de sortir d'ici, sans me faire attraper et sans me faire battre à mort. Puisque depuis que j'étais coincé ici, Rin me sortait une fois par jour, voire deux fois pour me frapper et me battre jusqu'à l'évanouissement. Aujourd'hui il n'était pas encore venu me chercher et je trouvais ça étrange. Pas que je voulais qu'il vienne spécialement, mais je voulais m'échapper d'ici.

\- On a fouillé partout et elle n'est pas là!

Cette voix, je ne la connaissais que trop bien, c'était celle de Gadjeel. Donc Reby devait être avec eux et Erza. Je criai en m'en arracher les poumons, mais ils ne semblaient pas m'entendre. Je vis leur ombre se poser devant les portes de la cave et je fus complètement dans le noir. Je vis les lumières que dégageaient leur magie, mais la porte ne s'ouvrait toujours pas. Si Rin ne m'aurait pas enlevé mes clés j'aurais appelé Virgo et tout aurait été réglé en un seul instant.

\- Putain tassez-vous! S'écria la voix de Natsu

Je sentis la chaleur de ses flammes et me réjouis, quand les portes explosèrent. La lumière m'aveugla un moment, quand je vis Reby,Gadjeel, Natsu et Erza me regarder les larmes aux yeux et un sourire collé à leurs visages. Reby m'aida à me relever et Gadjeel me laissa monter sur son dos. Je posai ma tête contre son dos et me mis à pleurer. J'espérais que ce calvaire allait se terminer bientôt, mais la réponse ne fut pas un oui.

Erza poussa les portes de la guilde et on se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Gadjeel me déposa sur un lit et je vis un rideau tiré autour d'un autre lit. Polyussica vint me soigner avant de nous quitter et Mira vint nous rejoindre pleurant de joie à l'idée de m'avoir retrouvé. Je posai mon regard sur tous et je me demandais où pouvait bien être Luxus. Il aurait dut être un des premiers à débarquer dans l'infirmerie. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux en pensant qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave.

\- Où est Luxus?

\- Lucy reste calme et tout va bien aller. Me dit Reby

\- Mais pourquoi dis-tu…

Erza repoussa le rideau et je pus apercevoir Luxus inconscient dans le lit. Il était couvert de bandage et je dus poser mes mains contre ma bouche pour ne pas lâcher un cri de douleur. Les larmes se remirent à couler d'elles-mêmes et je demandais à Mira de m'aider à me lever. Je m'installai sur la chaise et posai ma main sur la sienne. Elle était froide et il semblait sans vie. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer, car tout ce qui arrivait était de ma faute.

Rin lui avait fait ça et il allait le regretter. Cependant juste à l'image de son visage, je me mis à trembler. Je ne voulais pas le revoir, mais si c'était pour le tuer à tout jamais, alors j'allais le faire. Mira me prit entre ses bras et je leur demandai de quitter l'infirmerie pour me laisser seule avec Luxus.

Je posai mon regard sur Luxus qui avait les yeux fermés et une respiration très lente, presque invisible à l'oeil nu. Je posai ma tête contre son bras me laissai tomber dans un sommeil profond pour une première fois depuis des mois.

\- Lucy, réveille-toi!

J'ouvris mes yeux et vis Mira me sourire. Elle m'indiqua qu'elle m'avait préparé un repas, mais je lui répondis que je n'en voulais pas. Luxus n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et je me disais que je devais peut-être passer à autre chose. Selon Mirajane, Polyussica leur aurait dit qu'il pouvait rester dans ce coma un temps indéterminé. Autant, il pouvait se réveiller demain, que dans un an. Je vis Erza entrer en trombe dans l'infirmerie et donna une lacrima de transport à Mirajane. Elle nous ordonna d'aller à Sabertooth et de nous y caché. Mira s'approcha de Luxus et moi et activa sa lacrima. On atterrit dans un fracas au sol de la guilde de Sabertooth et je vis Sint courir jusqu'à nous suivis de Rogue.

\- Vous venez d'où comme ça!? S'exclama-t-il

\- Rin est à leur recherche, Erza nous a dit de venir ici. S'exclama Mira

\- Miro, Minerva venez nous aider à soulever Luxus. Vous deux suivez nous! Lança Sting

Je m'accrochai à Mira et on les suivit dans les souterrains de leur guilde. Sabertooth ne semblait pas une guilde qui prévoyait ce genre de chose, ce qui me surpris. Sting ouvrit une porte et Je les vis déposer Luxus sur un lit de camp. Mira me laissa m'asseoir sur la chaise qui était près du lit et je me retournai vers Sting à la recherche d'une réponse qui en valait la peine.

\- Cette cachette était prévue depuis le début.

\- Comment ça!? M'exclamai-je à bout de force

\- Lucy votre prophétie à Luxus et toi est la cause de tout ça. Les démons s'étaient établis sur Earthland à cause de Zeleph, mais le jour de ta naissance et celle de Rin par conséquent, la prophétie apparue.

\- Donc elle est vraiment à propos de Rin et moi? Demandai-je

\- Non, car à ta naissance, Luxus était déjà âgé de trois ans et pour cause la prophétie avait un début, mais pas de fin. Quand tu es né la prophétie s'est complétée d'elle-même et Makarof est venu en cachette demander à un de nos membres de construire cette cachette au cas où ça dégénérerait dans le futur.

\- Pourquoi Makarof ne nous a-t-il pas prévenus quand je suis entré à FairyTail?

\- Car en vous expliquant la prophétie cela éveillerait Rin qui était endormi depuis longtemps.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce Rin vient faire dans tout ça.

\- Sa mère avait pour but de tuer les deux enfants de la prophétie, mais elle avait échoué. Elle a donc révélé la prophétie à son fils et par conséquent causer sa propre mort. Rin a récupéré ses pouvoirs et veux donc maintenant votre mort.

\- Mais pourquoi Sting? Lui demanda Mirajane

\- Car Luxus et Lucy sont les enfants des ciels. Ils sont les seuls capables d'éradiquer les démons sur tout le continent d'Earthland.

Je fixai Sting, comme s'il venait de perdre la tête et alors qu'il terminait son histoire je sentis ma cheville me brûler. Je posai mon regard sur celle-ci et vis un éclair s'incruster dans ma peau. Mirajane souleva le bandage de la jambe de Luxus et on put y voir une clé gravée dans sa peau. Sting venait d'activer quelque chose en nous, qui nous permettraient d'Exterminé les démons d'Earthland. Cependant, il fallait trouver le moyen de soigner Luxus au plus vite. Sting nous dit qu'il irait chercher Wendy et Chéria ainsi que Polyussica au plus vite. Il nous laissa ici, scellé dans cette pièce loin du danger. Je n'avais jamais voulu que tout ce qui arrivait à la guilde soit liée de près ou de loin à ma personne.

\- Mira est-ce que je suis une nuisance pour la guilde?

\- Non! Pourquoi penses-tu ça!?

\- Depuis que j'y suis entré c'est toujours moi que les guildes veulent et à cause de ça je mets tout le monde en danger.

\- Lucy ce n'est en rien de ta faute, on est une famille ok?

\- D'accord…J'espère qu'il va se réveiller, il me manque tant Mira.

\- Bixrow aussi. Dit-elle soupirant

\- Bixrow!? Tu sors avec Bixrow, l'ami de Luxus!? M'exclamai-je

\- Merde! Promets-moi de ne rien dire! Lança-t-elle

Je lui souris et elle souffla un coup. Je reposai mon regard sur Luxus et passai ma main dans ses cheveux blonds. Grâce à Mira il avait retrouvé sa chevelure naturelle pour mon plus grand plaisir. Son éclair traversait toujours la moitié de son visage ce qui lui donnait ce côté bad boy que j'aimais. Je glissai ma main sous la sienne et remarquai qu'elle n'était plus aussi froide que tout à l'heure. Rufus vint nous porter à manger et nous laissa quelques livres pour passer le temps.

Sting revint quelques heures plus tard avec les trois filles qui se mirent à jeter tous les sorts de guérison qu'elles connaissaient pour soigner au plus vite Luxus. Au bout de trente minutes il se mit à gémir de douleur et Polyussica lui administra un antidouleur. Je posai ma main sur son front, quand il ouvrit ses yeux d'un coup. Il semblait perdu et ses yeux semblaient chercher un repère. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à moi et je vis ses lèvres bouger pour prononcer mon nom.

\- Je suis là Luxus et je ne partirai plus cette fois. Dis-je serrant sa main dans la mienne.

\- Lucy… Souffla-t-il avant de laisser des larmes couler le long de son visage.

Je déposai un baiser sur son front et lui offrit un de mes plus beaux sourire. À le voir dans cet état, je me dis que j'allais tuer de mes propres mains ce démon de Rin. Mirajane vint saluer Luxus et ce dernier posa sa main sur la sienne. Je savais qu'ils étaient proche depuis leur enfance et on avait une confiance aveugle envers Mira. Je lui souris et elle alla rejoindre les filles qui étaient un peu plus loin. Je me retournai vers Luxus et lui racontai tout ce que Sting m'avait dit à propos de la prophétie. Luxus serra les dents, mais je le rassurai en lui disant que l'on était en sécurité ici.

\- Lucy… Je… Je t'aime…

\- Je t'aime aussi Luxus et on se vengera de ce démon.

\- Je ne laisserais plus personne te… Te faire du mal ma… Ma Lucy… Bredouilla-t-il

\- Moi non plus Luxus. On vivra heureux, je te le promets.

\- Promets-moi que si…Si on s'en sort tu…tu vas m'é…M'épouser

\- Je…

Il me surprenait avec cette demande. Moi épouser le grand Luxus Draer? On me l'aurait demandé il y a quelques mois, j'aurais répondu non, mais maintenant que je savais que mon destin était lié à lui devais-je me sentir obligé de l'épouser? Je l'aimais c'était indéniable, mais étais-je prête à me lancer dans une histoire comme celle-là? J'avais peur de ce que je ressentais au plus profond de moi, mais une chose était certaine. J'étais prête à me battre pour Luxus.

\- Oui, je t'épouserai si on s'en sort vivant. Je t'aime. Dis-je avant de poser mes lèvres comme pour sceller cette promesse.

Je devais maintenant me concentrer et essayer de cerner cette nouvelle magie qui se propageait en moi. Je devais me concentrer pour trouver le point faible de Rin et le tuer pour de bon. En le tuant, on arriverait à tuer tous les autres. Je sauverai FairyTail pour que ma famille soit en paix.


	16. Chapter 15

PDV Luxus

Ça fait maintenant trois jours que je peux me déplacer sans problème grâce aux soins intensifs que me prodiguait Polyussica, Wendy et Chéria. Lucy ne me lâchait plus et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette image. Quand elle avait accepté de m'épouser si on s'en sortait vivant, m'avais tellement fait du bien. Je savais que rien n'étais perdu avec elle. Je savais qu'avec elle ce n'était pas comme avec les autres. Elle n'était pas l'histoire d'une semaine ou deux, mais bien l'histoire de toute ma vie.

\- Rin s'est emparé de Magnolia. Votre guilde est ici. Nous lança Sting en entrant dans la pièce.

Je me figeai, si Rin avait pris Magnolia, il était sûrement en route pour ici et donc ce serait la confrontation finale. Sting nous indiqua que l'on avait encore quelques jours pour manier à la perfection notre nouvelle magie et je pus souffler un peu. Lucy avait acquise toute sa nouvelle magie grâce à ses esprits, mais moi elle daignait à se montrer.

\- Tu n'y arrive toujours pas Luxus? Me demanda Lucy

\- Non, j'ai beau essayer tous les moyens possibles, je le sens, mais je ne la maîtrise pas comme toi.

\- On pourrait essayer ensemble, je suis sûr que tu y arriveras cette fois-ci. Me dit-elle souriant

Je m'approchai d'elle et pris ses mains entre les miennes. Si cette fois-ci ça ne fonctionnait pas on était foutu tous autant qu'on était. Je soufflai un coup et me concentrai sur ma respiration. Je sentis Lucy se détendre d'un coup et je fis de même. Je sentis les mouvements des autres se coller contre les murs et je dus retenir un sourire.

\- Je fais appelle aux étoiles des temps anciens… Commença Lucy

\- Et je leur demande de me prêter leur force divine…

\- Pour retrouver la paix d'antan.

\- Je fais appelle aux étoiles du purgatoire des défunts… Commençai-je

\- Et je leur demande de me prêter toute leur terreur…

\- Pour retrouver la paix d'antan. Terminai-je

Je sentis une magie s'infiltrer dans chaque parcelle de mon corps et j'ouvris mes yeux. Je fixais Lucy et elle me fixait, elle se rapprocha de moi, jusqu'à ce que l'on fusionne. Je trouvais cela étrange comme sensation d'être dans le même corps que Lucy surtout que quand on s'avança vers la glace, je dus retenir un cri de stupéfaction. On avait ma taille, mais le corps d'une fille. Les cheveux or, tout comme nos yeux. On avait toujours ma cicatrice en forme d'éclair et on était vêtu d'un chandail bleu très pâle et d'une énorme cape doré. Nous devions maintenant contrôlé un seul corps à deux, ce qui était très problématique.

\- Ouvre-toi porte des esprits! LEO! SCORPIO! AQUARIUS! ARIES! VIRGO! SAGITTARIUS! GEMINI! LIBRA! PISCES! TAURUS! CANCER! CAPRICORN! OPHIUCUS!

Les douze esprits apparurent devant nous et on ne ressentit aucune fatigue. Je me mis à penser que finalement on avait peut-être une chance de gagner. On les renvoya et on reprit chacun notre corps. Lucy me sourit et m'embrassa devant tout le monde, ce dont je n'avais pas l'habitude. Si Lucy pouvait se servir des étoiles d'antan pour utiliser tous ses esprits en même temps, j'allais sans doute pouvoir utiliser les étoiles du purgatoire avec mes attaques de dragon slayer.

\- ARRÊTER DE VOUS CACHER! JE SAIS QUE VOUS ÊTES LÀ. Cria Rin depuis l'extérieur de la guilde de Sabertooth

Je serrai Lucy entre mes bras et on reprit notre forme fusionnée. On monta au premier suivis du reste de notre guilde. On en sortit et tous les mages de FairyTail et Sabertooth se paraît au combat contre cette armée de démon. On s'avança en première ligne et je ne pus esquisser un sourire malsain. Il allait regretter de s'être attaqué à FairyTail. Lucy se servit de ses pouvoirs et on rejoignit Rin qui volait dans les airs. On se retrouva face à lui et je vis son visage crisper. Il comprenait peut-être finalement dans quelle merde il venait de se mettre.

\- On va accomplir notre prophétie et tu vas en mourir sale connard! S'écria-t-on

\- On? Vous avez fusionné!? S'exclama-t-il

\- Ça te surprend tant que ça pauvre démon à deux balles!

Rin serra les poings et envoya une attaque en plein sur nous. On ferma les yeux et on se concentra sur l'énergie de sa magie avant d'absorber le choc sans aucun dégât. Rin se figea alors qu'on appela les douze esprits stellaires qui allèrent s'occuper des autres démons. On se retourna vers les mages et on leur donna le signal qu'ils attendaient. Gadjeel, Natsu, Erza et Grey furent les premiers à foncer dans le tas.

\- VOUS NE GAGNEREZ JAMAIS!

\- HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE FOUDRE DU PURGATOIRE! Cria-t-on

\- OUVREZ-VOUS LES DOUZE PORTES DU PURGATOIRE! Cria Rin à son tour.

Notre attaque renvoya complètement ces douze esprits du purgatoire et je compris finalement sa faiblesse. La seule faiblesse qu'il avait ce n'était pas n'importe quelle magie, mais celle des dragons slayer, c'est pourquoi il avait voulu m'enlever Lucy, car il n'y avait qu'elle qui aurait pu rivaliser avec ma magie à pleine puissance. Rin envoya coup sur coup et on riposta avec mes attaques de bases et même si on était puissant on s'épuisait plus le temps passait. On vit au loin les autres se battre et une idée me vint en tête.

\- JE VOUS APPELLE ÂME DU PURGATOIRE! JE VOUS DEMANDE VOTRE FORCE! Commença Rin

On se figea, car on ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Tout le monde se stoppa dans leur combat en voyant toute l'énergie des autres démons aller vers Rin. Ces yeux devinrent noirs et des épées apparurent dans ses mains.

\- TECHNIQUE SECRÈTE DE LA MAGIE ANTI-MAGE DU PURGATOIRE! Cracha-t-il

Toute l'énergie nous frappa de plein fouet et je dus constater que cela avait mis fin à notre forme fusionnée. Lucy s'écroula un peu plus loin et je vis Erza accourir vers elle, alors que je m'effondrais près de Gadjeel et Rogue. Ils m'aidèrent à me relever et je posai mon regard sur Rin qui riait et envoyait des attaques sur un peu tout le monde. Je fis signe aux gars de me rejoindre et Wendy accourut elle aussi. Il ne me restait qu'une seule chance et c'était avec eux que je l'avais.

\- Je fais appelle aux étoiles du purgatoire des défunts et je leur demande de me prêter toute leur terreur pour retrouver la paix d'antan! M'exclamai-je

\- HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE FEU!

\- D'ACIER

\- CÉLESTE!

\- DE L'OMBRE!

\- BLANC!

Je les vis tous charger leur attaque et me concentrai pour puiser toute l'énergie qu'il me restait alors que Lucy se débattait dans les bras d'Erza.

\- ATTAQUE FOUDROYANTE COMBINÉE DU DRAGON DE LA FOUDRE DU PURGATOIRE! Criai-je

Je fis signe aux autres et ils lâchèrent tous leur attaque alors que je me parais à lancer une dernière et ultime attaque.

\- FULMINATE DE MERCURE DU DIEU ROUGE DE LA FOUDRE DU PURGATOIRE! M'époumonai-je

Ma dernière attaque rejoignit l'autre et explosa sur Rin. J'étais à bout de souffle et m'écroulai au sol voyant Rin faire de même à l'autre bout. Gildarts courut voir s'il était mort suivis des dragons slayers et moi je me laissai m'étendre sur le sol. Je n'avais plus aucune force et je vis du coin de l'œil Rin se relever avec difficulté. Lucy criait et finit par se défaire de la poigne d'Erza et courut jusqu'à Rin en criant. Si j'avais pu le faire je l'aurais arrêté avant qu'elle ne commette l'irréfutable, mais j'vais peine à bouger mes yeux. Tous les esprits de Lucy parèrent leurs attaques et aspira unE quantité d'air inimaginable.

\- RUGISSEMENT COMBINÉ DU CHANT DU VENT ET DE LA LUNE! S'époumona-t-elle

J'écarquillai les yeux ainsi que la majorité des mages présents et leurs attaques s'effondrèrent sur Rin d'un seul coup. Un énorme nuage de fumé nous bloqua la vue et une fois qu'il s'évapora Rin se tenait debout. Je sentis les larmes se mirent à couler le long de mon visage, alors qu'il s'effondra en poussière. Lucy s'effondra renvoyant ainsi ses esprits dans leur monde et tout le monde coursèrent vers Lucy ou moi pour nous soigner.

\- Lucy…

\- Mira est avec elle Luxus! S'exclama Wendy commençant à me soigner.

J'avais de la difficulté à me dire que tout était terminé, mais je savais que les problèmes reviendraient assez rapidement. On nous amena à l'infirmerie de Sabertooth et je pus poser mon regard sur Lucy. Elle me sourit et me tendit sa main faiblement. Je glissai ma main dans la sienne et sentis une chaleur se répandre dans tout mon cœur. J'étais vivant et elle aussi. Je souris et reposai mon regard sur les membres de la guilde présents. Ils nous sourirent tous et de ma main libre je fis le signe de FairyTail.

\- La famille. Lâchai-je

\- LA FAMILLE! S'exclamèrent-ils tous.


	17. Chapter 16

PDV Lucy

La dernière attaque de Luxus rejoignit l'autre et explosa sur Rin. Il était à bout de souffle et s'écroula au sol tout comme Rin à l'autre bout. Gildarts courut voir s'il était mort suivis des dragons slayers et Luxus s'étendit de tout son long sur le sol. Je vis Rin se relever avec difficulté et serrai les poings. Je criai et finis par me défaire de la poigne d'Erza. Je courus jusqu'à Rin en criant. Tous mes esprits parèrent leurs attaques et j'aspirai une quantité d'air inimaginable.

\- RUGISSEMENT COMBINÉ DU CHANT DU VENT ET DE LA LUNE! M'époumonai-je

Je m'étais promis de ne pas me servir de cette attaque qui pouvait causer ma mort, mais je n'avais pas eu d'autre choix, sinon c'était ma famille qui mourrait. Je lâchai mon attaque et celles de mes esprits la rejoignit et s'effondrèrent sur Rin d'un seul coup. Un énorme nuage de fumé nous bloqua la vue et une fois qu'il s'évapora Rin se tenait debout. Je sentis les larmes se mirent à couler le long de mon visage, alors qu'il s'effondra en poussière. Je m'effondrai en renvoyant ainsi mes esprits dans leur monde et tout le monde coursèrent vers Luxus ou moi pour nous soigner.

\- Luxus…

\- Wendy et Gadjeel sont avec lui! S'exclama Natsu en me soulevant dans ces bras

J'avais de la difficulté à me dire que tout était terminé, mais je savais que les problèmes reviendraient assez rapidement. On nous amena à l'infirmerie de Sabertooth et je pus poser mon regard sur Luxus. Je lui souris et lui tendit ma main faiblement. Il glissa sa main dans la mienne et je sentis une chaleur se répandre dans tout mon cœur. J'étais vivante et lui aussi. Je souris et reposai mon regard sur les membres de la guilde présents. Ils nous sourirent tous et de sa main libre Luxus fit le signe de FairyTail.

\- La famille. Lâcha-t-il

\- LA FAMILLE! S'exclamèrent-ils tous.

Ils quittèrent l'infirmerie après que Polyussica les aie chassés d'ici. Elle soigna Luxus et lui fis prendre une potion pour dormir. Une fois qu'il fut dans un sommeil profond elle se retourna vers moi, le regard dur. Je savais qu'elle allait me chialer dessus, car c'était elle qui m'avait mise en garde contre cette attaque et je ne l'avais pas écouté. Elle me soigna prenant bien soins de me jeter des regards meurtriers, quand elle s'installa sur la chaise à côté de mon lit.

\- Pourquoi ne m'écoutez-vous jamais !?

\- Je n'avais pas le choix sinon tout le monde serait mort à l'heure actuelle.

\- Tu sais que ça va causer des dommages à ton corps, alors ne vient pas chialer.

\- Je ne chialerai pas Polyussica, je ne m'appelle pas Natsu. Dis-je réprimant un rire.

\- Ce garçon m'étonnera toujours. Dit-elle réprimant un sourire.

\- Savez-vous ce que cette attaque va endommager sur mon corps?

\- Cela pourrait te rendre aveugle, rendre tes jambes inutilisables. Je ne peux rien prévoir Lucy. Dit-elle en quittant l'infirmerie.

Je posai mon regard sur le plafond et eu une sensation étrange dans tout mon corps. Je lâchai la main de Luxus et posai mes mains devant mes yeux. Je les vis devenir pâles et sans m'en rendre compte mon corps se changeait. Mon corps se modifiait et je ne savais pas de quoi j'aurais l'air après tout ça. J'appelai Mira en criant presque et elle entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie. Elle se retourna vers moi et dut retenir un cri de surprise ne comprenant pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je lui fis signe de venir m'aider à me lever et lui pointai la glace. On s'en approchait et je sentais chaque partie de mon corps bouger.

Mira me tint contre elle et me mit devant la glace. Si je pouvais pleurer je l'aurais fait, mais rien ne sortait. Je ne ressentais rien, aucune émotion ne voulut transparaître. J'étais beaucoup plus grande et mince. Ma peau était mât et mes yeux avait pris celle de Rin tout comme mes cheveux. Je ne ressemblais plus à la Lucy qui était entré à FairyTail des années plus tôt. J'avais beau penser au baiser de Luxus, à la mort de ma mère, je ne ressentais plus rien. J'étais complètement métamorphosé. Mira m'aida à m'asseoir sur le lit et appela Polyussica qui vint en vitesse. Quand elle me vit, je pus voir pour la première fois de ma vie une émotion apparaître sur son visage… La peur…

\- Tu as absorbé l'apparence du démon que tu as tués. S'exclama-t-elle

\- Est-ce à cause mon attaque?

\- J'avais lu un livre à propos de cette attaque et il y avait des caractères, que même Reby n'a pas pu traduire… Cela devait expliquer les effets du sort.

\- JE NE PEUX PAS GARDER CETTE APPARENCE! Crachai-je

Je vis Mira et Polyussica se reculer et je remarquai que mon bras avait pris la forme d'un canon à électron. Je me retournai vers Luxus, qui se réveillait à cause du bruit et quand il posa son regard sur moi j'aurais voulu que mon cœur se brise. Il était apeuré par mon apparence et chercha ma main avec la sienne. Quand il comprit que c'était moi, qui se trouvait devant lui, il frissonna.

\- Lucy...?

\- C'est moi… Dis-je baissant le regard

\- Polyussica redonner lui son apparence! S'exclama-t-il

\- Je ne peux pas, car elle a absorbé l'apparence physique de la dernière personne qu'elle a tué.

\- Comment c'est arrivé !?

\- C'est sa dernière attaque qui a causé ce changement physique.

\- Lucy pourquoi t'es-tu servie de cette attaque !? Regarde-toi maintenant! Lâcha-t-il

\- JE LES FAIS POUR NE PAS QUE TU MEURS PAUVRE CON! Crachai-je avant de sortir de l'infirmerie.

Tous les mages se retournèrent vers moi et je sentis la rage monter en moi. C'était bien le seul sentiment que je pouvais éprouver dans ce nouveau corps. Natsu écarquilla ses yeux reconnaissant mon odeur, tout comme les autres dragons slayers. J'entendis Mira courir derrière moi et me retournai la pointant avec mon canon. Elle se stoppa dans sa lancée et se figea de peur.

\- Finalement la prophétie a eu raison de moi…

\- De quoi parles-tu Lucy !?

\- Cependant, si les deux le veulent,

Ils sauveront cette existence,

Vouée à s'éteindre,

Par la force des ténèbres.

\- Je ne me suis pas éteinte mes la force ténébreuse de Rin m'a enlevé le peu de chose qu'il me restait.

\- On va trouver un moy…

\- QUEL MOYEN MIRA? DIS-MOI! TU CROIS QUE JE N'AI PAS REMARQUÉ LE REGARD DE TOUT LE MODNE SUR MOI? TU CROIS QUE JE N'AI PAS REMARQUÉ LA PEUR DANS VOS YEUX? TU CROIS QUE JE N'AI PAS REMARQUÉ LUXUS ME DÉVISAGER! Criai-je plein poumon.

Elle vint pour s'avancer vers moi, mais je chargeai mon canon prêt à l'attaquer. Je vis tout le monde sortir de la guilde et Luxus fut le dernier à en sortir. Son regard se posa sur moi et l'étincelle que j'y voyais n'y était plus. J'avais devant moi l'ancien Luxus, froid et distant avec tout le monde. Il s'approcha de moi et je ne pus retenir mon canon qui envoya les électrons directement sur lui. Je le vis s'écrouler au sol et écarquillai les yeux. Tout le monde s'approcha de lui et je vis pour faire de même quand Mira étouffa un sanglot.

\- Tu… Tu l'as tué! Pleura-t-elle

Je me reculai et partie en course dans la forêt. Ça ne se pouvait pas… Je n'avais pas tué Luxus, c'était impossible, je l'aimais trop pour ça… Pourtant je ne me souvenais plus de ce que c'était d'aimer. Je m'enfonçai de plus en plus dans la forêt et je grimpai dans un arbre. Je voulais que des larmes coulent, je voulais pleurer ma vie, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. J'avais tué Luxus… J'avais tué celui que j'étais sensé épouser. Une voix me parlait dans ma tête et n'arrêtais pas de dire que j'avais bien agis, mais moi je savais que non.

\- Bienvenue au club Lucy Heartfilia.

Je me retournai en sursaut et aperçus un gars encapuchonné sur la branche de l'arbre en face du mien. Il avait du sang tout le tour de la bouche et pourtant je ne ressentis en rien du dégoût. Il sauta pour atterrir au sol, sur ses pieds et m'invitai à faire de même, ce que je fis. Je me relevai et il enleva son capuchon.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule comme ça. Nous sommes désormais quatre grâce à ta présence.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu?

\- Jack. Je ne porte plus mon nom de famille depuis que je suis devenue une âme errante.

\- C'est comme ça que l'on s'appelle? Demandai-je

\- Nous sommes les quatre âmes du purgatoire, car nous avons éliminés les plus grandes menaces sur ce continent. Lâcha-t-il calmement

\- Est-ce que l'on retrouve notre corps d'avant un jour?

\- C'est arrivé une fois, mais il a fallu que cette personne soit tuée par l'être cher.

Je me figeai à cette réponse, je devais me faire tuer par Luxus. Il s'en donnerait à cœur joie désormais, mais cela n'annulerait pas la prophétie. Jack m'invita à le suivre jusqu'au manoir abandonné qui leur donnait un toit ou dormir. Je lui posai quelque question, mais celle qui me frappa le pus, c'est quand je lui demandai comment on se nourrissait. Il lâcha tout simplement, que l'on mangeait les âmes de ceux qui trépassaient. En gros nous venions donner la mort à ceux qui en étaient proche. Il me dit même que ça leur arrivait de bouffer des mages de guildes noires pour régénérer leur pouvoir et en même temps débarrasser le continent du mal.

\- Cependant notre mission première est de détruire Zeleph. Cracha-t-il avec haine


	18. Chapter 17

PDV Luxus

Je n'étais pas mort c'était certain, mais l'attaque de Lucy m'avais complètement enlevé toute énergie qui me restait. Mira avait crié qu'elle m'avait tué, mais j'avais seulement gardé les yeux fermés pour ne pas la revoir. Je ne comprenais plus du tout ce qui arrivait, mais Lucy était désormais de l'histoire ancienne. Elle avait osé m'attaquer et elle était donc désormais ennemie de la guilde. Les gars m'avaient transporté jusqu'à l'infirmerie de Sabertooth et je ne voulais que personne en vienne me voir. Polyussica vint me soigner et quitta prestement l'infirmerie me laissant avec mes pensées.

Lucy était désormais une version féminine de Rin et je me maudissais de ne pas être intervenu. Je vins pour verser des larmes, mais je me retins, car elle ne méritait pas que je pleure pour elle. Elle avait causé elle-même sa perte et du fait même ma personne, ses amis, sa famille. J'attendis que tout le monde aille se coucher et je me levai péniblement de mon lit. J'enfilai mes vêtements et sortit de la guilde de Sabertooth. La place était encore complètement détruite et je vis les clés de Lucy scintiller à cause de la clarté de la Lune. J'allais les ramasser et les glissai dans ma poche. C'était désormais la seule chose qui me rattachait à elle et je devais donc aller lui rapporter. Je reniflai l'air et m'enfonçai dans la forêt jusqu'à un arbre qui portait l'odeur de Lucy. Pourtant, elle n'était nulle part et la Lune éclairait la forêt en entier.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici mage de foudre?

Je me retournai en sursaut et aperçus un gars un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs qui couvraient son visage et un de ses bras n'était formé que de flamme noire. Son corps tout entier semblait craquelé et sur le point de se briser. Il s'approcha de moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de reculer, puisque je ne pouvais pas vraiment me défendre avec le peu de magie qui s'était reconstitué.

\- Qui es-tu?

\- Hollow, deuxième âme du purgatoire.

\- Âme du purgatoire? Vous êtes combien?

\- Désormais quatre depuis que cette jeune fille nous a rejoint. Lâcha-t-il de sa voix rauque

\- Lucy… Soufflai-je

\- C'est donc toi qui l'a rejeté salement. Comment oses-tu venir la chercher après cet affront inimaginable !? Cracha-t-il

\- J'ai ses clés de constellationniste. Dis-je les sortants de ma poche.

Il leva sa main et elles me furent arrachés des mains. Ce, Hollow les récupéra et bondit sur une branche d'arbre ne me lâchant du regard. Il les rangea dans sa poche et me jaugea de la tête au pied. Son bras de flamme repris l'apparence d'un bras normale et il fit craquer ses doigts.

\- Ne t'approche plus d'elle mage de foudre. Elle nous appartient maintenant.

\- ELLE N'EST PAS COMME VOUS! M'écriai-je

\- Elle est la quatrième âme du purgatoire, car elle a utilisé le sort destiné à tuer un mage comme Zeleph.

Zeleph… Ils étaient reliés à lui ou bien ils voulaient sa mort comme nous? Il bondit pour atterrir devant moi et je pus ressentir toute la magie qui émanait de lui. Puis, sans que je ne m'y en attende un deuxième bondit au côté de Hollow et me jaugea de la tête au pied.

\- Qui est-ce Hollow?

\- C'est le mage de foudre, Jack…

\- Pars d'ici avant que je ne mange ton âme! Cracha ce Jack

Il me souleva dans les airs grâce à sa magie et me renvoya carrément à l'extérieur de la forêt. Je vis Mira venir en course vers moi et me prendre entre ses bras. Elle se mit à pleurer, car elle croyait qu'il m'était encore arrivé quelque chose. Je lui parlai de ses âmes du purgatoire et on rentra à Sabertooth pour aller réveiller Reby et Freed qui sauraient nous aider. On s'installa à une table et Reby nous rejoignit en baillant. On s'excusa auprès d'elle, mais ce n'en formalisa pas.

\- Vous vouliez savoir quoi?

\- C'est qui les âmes du purgatoire? Lui demanda Mirajane

\- Qui vous a parlé d'eux? Nous demanda-t-elle stupéfaite.

\- Disons que j'en ai rencontré deux dans la forêt. Lâchai-je

Elle fit apparaître deux livres devant nous et se mit à les feuilleter. Elle les ouvrit à des pages précises et ont pu comprendre qu'ils parlaient de ses âmes. Elle attrapa le premier livre et commença une lecture qui allait être longue et fatiguante.

\- Le purgatoire est le lieu de purificationoù les âmesdes défuntsmorts en état de grâce, et assurés du salut éternel, vont expierles péchésdont ils n'ont pas fait une pénitencesuffisante avant leur trépas, à la suite d'un jugementparticulier.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment ils peuvent être de chair et de sang tout en étant des âmes! M'exclamai-je

\- Laisse-la terminer Luxus! Me lança Mirajane

\- Sinon en l'existence d'un lieu, du moins d'un état où le pécheur devait expier ses péchés avant d'atteindre le paradis. Ajouta Reby

\- En gros Lucy devrait expier ses péchés pour redevenir humaine? Demanda Mirajane

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça… Oui, elle doit expier ses péchés, mais elle n'en a aucun. Elle n'a fait que nous sauver et redevenir humain après être entré dans cet état est une tâche très compliqué.

\- Alors, si elle n'a pas de péchés à expier, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire? Demandai-je

\- C'est une bonne question. Ces âmes que tu as vu, que t'ont-elles dit?

\- Que Lucy était la quatrième âme du purgatoire, car elle a utilisé un sort destiné à tuer un mage comme Zeleph. Puis, un autre m'a menacé de manger mon âme. Soufflai-je

\- Je suis certaine, qu'il y a un moyen pour qu'elle revienne la Lucy que l'on connait. Cependant, il y a aucun livre ici qui me permette de trouver la solution. Lâcha Reby

\- La bibliothèque du conseil magique doit avoir les livres que l'on cherche Lâcha Mirajane

\- Mira on ne va quand même pas voler le conseil magique!? M'exclamai-je

\- Non, mais on connait quelqu'un qui y travaille et dont son fils nous a foutu dans la merde. Dit-elle souriant

Doranbalt nous devait cette faveur, car je devais ramener Lucy ici et saine et sauve. Malgré ce que j'avais pu penser, je ne pouvais me résoudre à laisser un membre de la guilde dans un état comme celui-là. On laissa Reby aller dormir de nouveau et Mira alla rejoindre son frère me laissant seul. Je posai ma tête contre la table et je m'endormis comme une bûche.

Je me réveillai et vis que tout le monde était déjà debout. Je ne vis Mira nulle part et Sting s'installa en face de moi. Je soupirai, alors que je voyais Yukino venir embrasser Sting. Je retins un hoquet de surprise, car je ne croyais pas Sting capable d'être casé avec une fille. Elle s'assit en face de moi également et me sourit.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses Luxus et tu vas le regretter. Me lança Sting

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Ne la mets pas dans ton passé. Tu l'aimes et ce n'est pas en la casant dans ton passé que tu vas oublier. Oui, elle t'a attaqué, mais n'as-tu pas pensé une seule seconde qu'elle ne voulait pas commettre se geste?

\- Depuis, quand es-tu aussi psychologique?

\- Depuis, que je sais ce que c'est de ne pas vouloir perdre la personne que j'aime plus que tout au monde. Elle a pris l'apparence de Rin pour nous sauver Luxus.

\- Si elle avait été intelligente elle n'aurait pas commis ce geste.

\- Luxus, Lucy t'aime plus que tout.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir ça Yukino? Crachai-je

\- Mes esprits parlent au sien et Leo n'arrête pas de nous dire qu'elle parle de toi. S'exclama-t-elle avant de quitter la table.

Sting me toisa du regard avant de la rejoindre et je me frappai la tête contre la table. J'avais hâte de retourner à Magnolia, mais on devait reconstruire la guilde, qui avait été complètement détruite. Mirajane entra suivis de Reby et Gadjeel avec une pile de livres dans les bras. Je me souvins alors de ce que Mira nous avait dit la veille et me maudis de ne pas être allé avec eux. Ils déposèrent les livres devant moi et Reby se mit à la lecture. Gadjeel alla chercher des boissons et Mira me sourit.

\- Merde…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Reby? Lui demanda Mira

\- Il y a un seul moyen pour que Lucy redevienne Lucy…

\- C'est quoi le moyen!? M'exclamai-je

\- Tu dois la tuer, Luxus…

J'écarquillai les yeux et compris l'ampleur que tout cela prenait. Tuer Lucy… C'était comme si je devais tuer Mira, mais en pire. Je ne voulais pas la mort de Lucy, mais s'il fallait pour qu'elle revienne je le ferai. Cependant, juste m'imaginer tuer Lucy m'étais impossible et encore fallait-il la retrouver. Cela n'allait pas être si facile que ça avec ces mecs qui la protégeait. Je devais ramener Lucy pour tout le monde ici, mais surtout pour moi…


	19. Chapter 18

PDV Lucy

Deux semaines, voilà deux semaines que je vis avec les gars et qu'ils m'apprennent à survivre en tant qu'âme du purgatoire. Évidemment, cela avait été rude pour moi, qui étais habitué d'être humaine, mais maintenant je me débrouillais plutôt bien. Nous étions quatre, mais depuis quelques jours, nous suivions les traces d'une autre personne qui était devenu une âme du purgatoire. Selon Jack nous devions être au final six personnes, quatre gars et deux filles. Ils étaient trois gars et moi la première fille. Ils avaient été heureux de me trouver, car ils se demandaient si vraiment il y aurait des filles dans leur équipe.

Jack était celui qui m'avait ramené. Il avait les cheveux noirs qui reflétaient vert à la lumière et des yeux verts émeraude. Il était beaucoup plus grand que moi, tout comme Luxus l'était envers moi. Il m'avait appris que le sang qui se trouvait autour de sa bouche était encré dans sa peau, ce qui lui donnait ce côté à faire peur. Il était le premier à être devenu une âme du purgatoire.

Il y avait Hollow, celui qui m'avait ramené mes clés de constellationniste. Il était de ma grandeur et de longs cheveux noirs reflétant du rouge à la lumière. Il avait les yeux rouge sang et son bras gauche était fait de flammes noires. Ses cheveux cachaient la majorité de son visage, mais j'avais su par Jack la couleur de ses yeux. Hollow était plus du genre discret et silencieux, mais un des premiers à donner son opinion à propos de nos actions.

James était la troisième âme du purgatoire. Il avait rejoint les gars, car il avait dû tuer son père, qui était devenu fou à cause d'une des malédictions de Zeleph. Il était de la même taille qu'Hollow et moi et avait les yeux d'un doré hypnotisant. Il avait les cheveux blond-doré comparativement à nous et sa peau était blanche comme de la porcelaine. Il était le gars le moins présent, car il allait rendre visite à sa femme, qui devait élever seule leur fils.

Puis, moi la quatrième âme du purgatoire. Selon Jack j'étais capable de pratiquer une magie aussi puissante que celle de Zeleph grâce à mes clés. Il n'en savait pas trop au sujet de ma magie, mais il ne perdait pas une seconde à me poser les questions nécessaires. Il ne me lâchait pas et j'en étais contente, car je me sentais bien avec lui. Du moins, c'est ce que je crois étant donné que je ne ressens rien d'autre que de la haine dans tout mon être. Cela faisait désormais trois jours que nous étions en mouvement pour trouver cette cinquième personne.

\- Lucy, toujours rien?

\- Non, Jack je ne ressens aucune magie de ce côté. Dis-je soupirant.

\- Ne te décourage pas Lucy, on va finir par trouver. Dit-il me prenant dans ses bras.

\- Jack comment peux-tu faire des gestes, alors que tu ne ressens pas cette émotion?

\- Car j'ai des souvenirs de moi le faisant et ces souvenirs semble joyeux… Dit-il baissant le regard

\- Tu n'as pas à baisser le regard Jack. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. J'ai juste de la difficulté à gérer une seule émotion.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on est là. Dit-il me faisant un clin d'œil

\- J'ai trouvé la personne les gars et Lucy! Lança James en bondissant d'un arbre.

\- Où? Lui demanda Hollow

\- À deux kilomètres d'ici et c'est un gars.

On continua notre route en marche rapide pour finalement y aller en bondissant d'arbre en arbre. On vit le gars un peu plus loin et on laissa Jack l'approcher. Il lui parla un moment, quand il nous fit signe de le rejoindre. On atterrit au côté de Jack été le gars se recula un peu.

\- Je vous présente Alexy, il a déserté sa famille il y a une semaine environ. C'est un mage de foudre à la base, mais maintenant il va nous rejoindre. Il est devenu une âme du purgatoire, car il a tué un démon dans son village à l'aide de la même magie que toi Lucy. Commença Jack

\- Moi, c'est Hollow, mage de poison et deuxième âme du purgatoire.

\- James, mage de la nature et troisième âme du purgatoire.

\- Lucy, mage constellationniste et quatrième âme du purgatoire. Me présentai-je

Il nous suivit et on put donc rentrer au manoir à l'aide de la magie de téléportation de Jack. Hollow alla montrer sa chambre à Alexy, alors que moi je m'écroulais dans le sofa du salon complètement crevé. Pas que je n'étais pas contente qu'il soit là, mais j'avais hâte de rentrer me reposer. Jack nous laissa pour aller se nourrir, alors que je sentais une magie qui me semblait familière dans les environs. J'en fis part à Hollow et il me suivit lâchant à James que l'on ne partait pas très longtemps.

On s'enfonça dans la forêt et on bondit dans un arbre, quand on sentit la magie vraiment proche de nous. Je bondis devant la personne suivis de Hollow et je me dépliai de tout mon corps. Je posai mon regard sur la personne et si j'avais pu je me serais écroulé en larme par terre. Devant moi se dressait Luxus…

\- Que viens-tu faire ici mage de foudre?

\- Change tes phrases à la con, on dirait un vieux disque rouillé.

\- Pars d'ici Luxus, avant que Jack ne s'aperçoive de ta présence. Crachai-je

\- Lucy, je suis venu te rendre ton corps humain… Dit-il d'un ton dur

\- Pourquoi ferais-tu ça!? Tu m'as regardé avec dédain, quand j'ai pris cette forme. Criai-je sentant ma magie augmenter.

\- Lucy, calme-toi… Lâcha Hollow posant sa main contre mon épaule.

Des flammes bleues sortirent de mon œil gauche et je vis Luxus reculer de quelques pas. Je m'approchai de lui, changeant mon bras en canon et le menaçai avec ce dernier. Hollow restait en retrait sachant que je devais régler tout ça moi-même. Cependant, je ne pus régler ce conflit avec Luxus, que Jack bondit près de moi me poussant derrière contre Hollow. Jack toisait Luxus du regard et je sentais que cela n'allait pas très bien se terminer.

\- Jack laisse-le c'est moi qui ne gère pas ma magie. Crachai-je

\- Je l'avais menacé de ne plus s'approcher de toi et le revoilà! S'écria-t-il

\- Je suis revenu pour redonner son corps humain à Lucy. Lança Luxus ne lâchant Jack du regard

\- Tu n'y arriveras pas! La dernière fois que ça s'est produit c'était il y a 200 ans de ça!

\- Je dois seulement la tuer, c'est facile. Cracha Luxus me fixant désormais.

\- Tu dois la tuer par amour pauvre type! Pas par la haine! Cracha Jack

Alors, c'était comme ça qu'il voulait tout régler en me tuant avec haine et bien il ne s'était pas attaqué à la bonne fille. Je m'avançais vers Luxus et poussai Jack derrière avant de poser mon canon contre le torse de Luxus. Je sentis son regard trembler de peur et je chargeai mon canon. Je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à le tuer pour de vrai cette fois-ci. Je ne ressentais plus aucune émotion envers lui, même si je savais que je devais beaucoup l'apprécier dans mes souvenirs, mais c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Je devais maintenant trouver la dernière âme du purgatoire pour que l'on puisse se débarrasser de Zeleph une fois pour toute. Je devais le faire pour Mira, Reby, Gadjeel et tous ceux et celles qui m'avait soutenue au fil du temps.

James le faisait pour sa femme et son fils, Hollow pour sa famille et Jack pour se venger de tout le mal que Zeleph avait apporté dans sa vie. Je fis venir Leo et Virgo du monde des esprits et leurs demandèrent de sortir Luxus d'ici. Je jetai un regard à Leo, qui comprit qu'il devait lui effacer la mémoire de sa venue ici. Je me retournai vers Jack et il me prit entre ses bras avant que l'on rentre au manoir. Je ne voulais plus avoir à faire avec Luxus Draer, car désormais s'il se mettait en travers de mon chemin pour détruire Zeleph, je n'hésiterais pas à l'abattre de mon canon…


	20. Chapter 19

PDV Luxus

Virgo et Leo me poussaient en dehors de la forêt et me fixèrent un moment avant de se retourner pour rejoindre Lucy et ces gars. Je les interpellai et ils se retournèrent vers moi.

\- On n'a pas le temps Luxus. Lâcha Leo.

\- Dîtes-moi qu'elle n'est pas vraiment comme ça! M'exclamai-je

\- Tu veux dire remplie de haine et méchante? Elle ne ressent que ses émotions, alors oui elle est comme ça.

\- Est-ce que ce Jack a dit vrai?

\- Tu dois tuer princesse en éprouvant de l'amour pour elle. Lança Virgo

Ils retournèrent en forêt et je les vis disparaître sans un mot de plus. Je baissai mon regard et rejoignit les autres, qui fouillaient toujours chaque livres qu'ils trouvaient. Je vis que certains d'entre nous était déjà rentré à Magnolia et me dis que c'était peut-être ce que je devais faire. J'avertis les autres de tout laisser tomber et je pris le premier train pour Magnolia. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour Lucy, jamais je n'arriverais à la tuer tout en ressentant de l'amour pour elle. Je mis mes écouteurs et me laissai porter par les notes de musique dans un sommeil profond.

Quand je me réveillai, le train était en gare et j'en descendis plus troublé que jamais. Je ne savais plus du tout où j'en étais avec Lucy. Il était clair que nous n'étions plus ensemble, mais je ne savais plus si je voulais continuer de me battre pour elle. Je l'aimais, comme je n'avais jamais aimé d'autre fille, mais rendu où on en était cela ne servait plus à rien de se battre. Si le seul moyen était vraiment de devoir la tuer, alors j'aimais mieux la laisser en vie et loin de moi.

J'entrai à la guilde et tout le monde me salua, quand je remarquai une fille assise au bar parlant avecKinana. Je m'approchai d'elle et m'installai au bar. Kinana me salua et quand la fille se retourna vers moi je ne pus m'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Elle ressemblait tellement à Lucy, mais on voyait quand même la différence.

\- Luxus, voici Maela Vermillion c'est l'arrière-petite-fille du premier maître. Maela lui c'est Luxus le petit-fils de Makarof.

\- Bonjour. Me dit-elle timidement

\- Je…Tu… Qu'elle magie pratiques-tu?

\- Chasseuse de dragon de Neptune. Me dit-elle toute souriante. Je suis contente de rejoindre la guilde qui a le plus de chasseur de dragon comme membre.

Je vis alors le vieux suivi de Natsu, Wendy et Gadjeel approcher et il me sourit. Moi, je ne voulais qu'une chose et c'était de disparaître six pied sous terre. Je ne pouvais pas lâcher Lucy comme ça, mais en même temps j'avais peut-être la chance de recommencer une nouvelle histoire qui fonctionnerait cette fois-ci. Le vieux me demanda si elle pouvait loger avec moi le temps que Mirajane revienne et je ne pus refuser ce qui cause une légère rougeur sur ses joues. Je l'invitai à me suivre et on marcha en silence jusqu'à l'appartement de Lucy…

\- Voilà tu peux entrer. Dis-je ouvrant la porte.

\- Ça ne ressemble pas à un appartement de gars ici. Dit-elle contemplant l'appartement.

\- C'est l'appartement de mon ancienne copine… Soufflai-je

\- Oh, je peux aller ailleurs si tu veux.

\- Non, c'est correct de toute façon elle ne vit plus ici…

\- Comment ça? Me demanda-t-elle voulant comprendre

\- Elle est devenue une âme du purgatoire après nous avoir débarrassés de plusieurs démons. Dis-je baissant le regard.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir perdu quelqu'un de cher à cause de ça. Dit-elle posant sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Tu as perdu qui?

\- Mon fiancé Jack Honoka, il était un mage qui utilisait la magie des ténèbres, tout comme Zeleph, mais il s'en servait pour protéger notre village. Dit-elle versant quelques larmes.

Jack Honoka… Se pouvait-il que ce soit le Jack qui m'avait menacé de ne plus m'approcher de Lucy? Si c'était le cas, alors en ayant sa fiancée à mes côtés j'aurais plus de chance à ravoir Lucy à mes côtés.

\- Il est avec Lucy…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait avec ta copine!? S'exclama-t-elle

\- Il veut former le groupe complet des âmes du purgatoire pour éliminer Zeleph pour de bon.

\- Il ne s'est toujours pas enlevé cette idée de la tête. Même avant qu'il ne devienne ça, il voulait le détruire pour de bon, mais moi je dis que si on lui fou la paix il n'aura pas de raison pour nous attaquer.

\- Ta logique n'est pas fausse, mais il en reste néanmoins un être qui tue sur son passage et je ne veux pas qu'il vienne ici. Dis-je d'un ton ferme.

\- Alors, comment? Les laisser faire et qu'ils meurent pour de vrai cette fois-là?

\- Non, mais on peut peut-être former une alliance avec eux et maintenant que tu es là ce sera encore plus facile.

\- Comment ça?

\- Car si Jack te vois avec moi, il viendra directement à nous et on pourra alors discuter.

Elle me regarda incertaine de cette idée, mais je fini par la convaincre et on prit le train pour rejoindre la guilde de Sabertooth. En fait, on allait plutôt aller dans la forêt au côté de la guilde, car c'était le chemin que j'avais pris les deux fois pour trouver Lucy. Je me demandais ce que je pourrais bien faire une fois que je la reverrai. Je l'avais vu la veille, mais ce n'étais plus la même chose. Dans cette forme, elle ne ressentait plus aucune émotion et je ne pourrais donc pas jouer la carte de la faire culpabiliser.

On arriva à Crocus en fin de journée et je lui proposai d'aller dormir dans un hôtel, car il n'était pas recommandable d'aller en forêt à cette heure aussi tardive. Elle ne m'écouta pas et fonça vers la forêt. Je courus derrière elle et on se retrouva au même endroit où je m'étais retrouvé la veille.

-JACK! JE SAIS QUE TU ES LÀ JE RESSENS TON ÉNERGIE! Cria-t-elle

Ce dernier atterrit devant nous suivit de Lucy et ils nous jaugèrent du regard. Lucy ne me regardait plus comme elle le faisait, son regard était désormais froid et sans émotion. Jack me toisa du regard avant de le poser sur Maela. Il se figea et Lucy s'approcha de Maela. Je poussai Maela derrière moi et Jack me pointa son propre canon au visage.

\- Jack arrête! S'écria Maela

\- Comment ose-t-il te toucher!? Cracha-t-il

\- Il n'a voulu que me protéger.

\- Ce n'est pas à lui de faire ça!

\- C'EST À QUI ALORS!? T'ES PARTI ET TU M'AS ABANDONNÉ! S'époumona Maela.

Sans crier gare Jack bondit par-dessus moi et attrapa Maela avant de s'envoler avec elle. Je me retrouvai face à Lucy, qui avait de nouveau pointé son canon en ma direction. Je posai mon regard dans le sien et je ne le vis pas changer une seule seconde.

\- Lucy laisse-moi t'expliquer.

\- Il n'y a rien a expliquer Luxus, toi et moi c'est terminé.

\- Je t'aime Lucy!

\- T'aurais dut penser à me dire ça avant de me rejeter du regard. Cracha-t-elle avant de quitter à la course.

Je la suivis en retrait et je finis par tomber sur un manoir. J'avais pris une mini lacrima de vision et contactai Mirajane, qui devait être rentré à la guilde. Je lui expliquai la situation et elle me dit qu'elle m'envoyait Erza, Gadjeel, Reby et l'unité Raijin. Je m'avançai jusqu'à un des murs et vis une fenêtre qui devait donner sur le sous-sol. Je regardai et y vis un gars que je n'avais jamais vu, mais son odeur me disait quelque chose. J'espérais seulement qu'ils ne cachaient pas une arme surpuissante et destructrice à l'intérieur…


	21. Chapter 20

PDV Lucy

J'étais rentrée en course au manoir et fermai d'un grand coup la porte d'entrée derrière moi. Hollow était assis contre un mur et semblait perdu dans ses réflexions. Je ne le dérangeai pas et descendis au sous-sol voir le nouveau. Je toquai à sa porte et il vint m'ouvrir. Il me fit signe d'entrer et je m'installai sur son lit. Je voulais entendre son histoire, comme je l'avais fait avec tout le monde. Je voulais connaître tout le monde dans les moindres petits détails, car cela me permettais de renforcer mes liens avec eux, mais James était différent des autres. Je le ressentais dans son énergie, quelque chose clochait. Chacun de nous ici avait une énergie qui se ressemblait, mais James était différent.

Déjà, tout le monde ici était habillé de sombre et leur cheveux également, mais lui non. Il avait gardé ses cheveux pâles blonds et quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas comme nous dans sa circulation sanguine. Notre sang à nous circulait à très haute vitesse, tandis que le sien coulait comme une personne normale. Je me demandais vraiment si Jack ne se serait pas trompé sur son compte, car il n'était en rien comme nous que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement.

\- Que voulais-tu Lucy?

\- Savoir qui tu es vraiment. Tu ne concordes pas avec nous, à croire que tu es encore un humain en tout point.

\- C'est parce que je le suis Lucy…

\- Comment as-tu pu tromper Jack!? M'exclamai-je

\- Avec ma magie d'illusion bien évidemment.

\- Une simple magie d'illusion ne peut pas tromper une âme du purgatoire..! Ajoutai-je

\- Certes, mais moi je maîtrise la magie d'illusion du purgatoire

\- Comment… Soufflai-je commençant à craindre le pire.

Il se plaça face à moi et leva sa main gauche faisant tomber au sol Luxus. Il m'avait suivis ce pauvre con. Luxus semblait mal en point et ne respirait presque plus. Je ne pus me retenir et sortis mon canon le pointant sur James.

\- Calme-toi Lucy, je l'ai placé dans un état d'inconscience, mais si je le voulais d'un claquement de doigt il mourrait.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça!? Crachai-je sentant la haine monter en moi.

\- Ce que tu peux être naïve amie de Natsu Dragneel.

Je n'eus le temps de crier pour alerter Jack, que James me coinça dans sa magie d'illusion. Je ne pouvais plus bouger et je savais que c'était foutu. Si James savait que j'étais une amie de Natsu, il était nécessairement relié à Zeleph, car il était son frère. C'était Jack, qui me l'avaient dit et cela m'avait pris une bonne semaine avant d'accepter la vérité. Depuis, tout ce temps à chercher comment tuer Zeleph, la solution se trouvait sous mon nez. En tuant Natsu, Zeleph mourrait également, mais Natsu restait un membre de FairyTail.

James me poussa sur Luxus et je sentis mes forces me quitter. Quand je rouvris les yeux, je sus que l'on était enfermé à quelque part. Par chance, je voyais de nuit comme un chat. Je cherchai Luxus du regard et le vis recroquevillé dans un des coins de la pièce. Je m'approchai de lui et posai ma main sur son épaule. Il sursauta et lui soufflai que c'était moi. Il se détendit un peu et je pus constater qu'il versait des larmes.

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu?

\- Depuis, le début je n'arrive pas à être heureux avec toi et je cause toutes les merdes qui nous séparent.

\- Tu ne pleures pas juste pour ça…si?

\- Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai peur, peur de mourir, de te perdre, de laisser toute la guilde sans nouvelle. Dit-il tremblant.

\- Si je le pouvais, je ressentirais sûrement la même chose que toi en ce moment.

Je me remis à penser aux paroles de la prophétie et compris qu'on ne s'en débarrasserait pas avant de tout régler.

\- Ils sont deux,

Deux mages d'exceptions,

Sans l'autre ils ne sont rien,

Ensemble ils se détruisent. Commençai-je

\- C'est nous assurément, je ne vois pas qui d'autre ça pourrait être à FairyTail. Lança Luxus.

\- Une nouvelle ère va débuter,

Elle sera sans pitié,

Si aucun des deux ne le veut,

Ce sera la fin de cette vie,

Pour tous ceux qu'ils apprécient. Continuai-je

\- L'ère est celle de Zeleph et ses démons. On l'a voulu, jusqu'à ce que tu prennes tout entre tes mains et ça été la fin de la belle et douce Lucy que tu es. Souffla-t-il avant de verser à nouveau des larmes.

\- Cependant, si les deux le veulent,

Ils sauveront cette existence,

Vouée à s'éteindre,

Par la force des ténèbres. Terminai-je

\- Si on se concentre sur l'élimination de Zeleph à deux, on sauvera la guilde et tout le monde. Dans le cas contraire, Zeleph aura le plein pouvoir. Cracha-t-il tremblant

Je m'assis à ses côtés et du combattre une force à l'intérieur de moi. Je le serrai dans mes bras, mais le lâchai aussitôt que mon cœur se mit à brûler. J'étais vraiment voué à ne pas ressentir aucune autre émotion. Luxus posa son regard dans le mien du mieux qu'il pouvait et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je le repoussai et le vis me regarder une lueur étrange dans ses yeux.

\- Je ne peux pas Luxus. Je me brûle dès que j'essaie de ressentir une quelconque émotion.

\- J'espère qu'on pourra toujours être ensemble. Dit-il baissant le regard.

Je vins pour lui répondre, quand j'entendis des pas approcher. Je lui mis ma main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire et vis James entrer dans la pièce. J'avais sûrement un avantage à voir dans le noir, mais je devais rester sur mes gardes. Il s'approcha à tâtons et j'activai mon pouvoir du purgatoire, qui me permettait d'être invisible aux yeux de tous. J'attrapai Luxus par le bras et je sautai au plafond pour nous y accrocher.

\- Je sais que vous êtes là Lucy! Je ne sais pas comment ton ami a pu se libérer de sa transe, mais je sais que vous êtes ici! Cracha James

Je me figeai… Luxus nous avait amené ici. Il était sorti de sa transe et m'avait sûrement sauvé la vie par le fait même. James était juste en-dessous de nous et je commençais à perdre de la force magique. Je n'étais jamais resté très longtemps la tête pendue par en bas et je craignais que l'on se fasse repérer. Pourtant James ne ressemblait plus autant qu'avant.

\- Si tu crois que je vais vous laissez tuer mon père et mon oncle! Cracha-t-il

Son père et son oncle!? Il serait le fils de Zeleph et par conséquent le neveu de Natsu… mais qui était sa mère!? Après tout Zeleph avait les cheveux noir et James ou devrais-je dire Rahkeid Dragneel. Jack m'avait parlé d'un éventuel héritier de Zeleph, mais j'espérais que l'information soit fausse. Je laissai Luxus accrocher au plafond et atterris derrière Rahkeid en douceur. Je me parai de mon canon et lui tirai dessus l'envoyant traverser le mur de béton.

\- Je savais que tu étais là Lucy Heartfilia. Dit-il se relevant sans aucune blessure

\- Je crois comprendre ce qu'il se passe! Jack est ton frère n'est-ce pas?

\- Je me demandais si tu allais comprendre un jour. Dit-il en riant. Il a fallu que mon petit frère s'éprenne de l'arrière-petite-fille de Lumen Histoire pauvre type. Cracha-t-il de nouveau.

\- Maela est la descendante de Mavis Vermillion!?

\- Et oui, depuis le début tout est planifié. Nous avons envoyé Rin t'attraper pour que tu finisses par le tuer pour devenir ce que tu es devenue… Une démone du livre de mon père.

\- Je ne te crois pas! En quoi vous serai-je utile!?

\- Tu es la seule, qui pourrait faire baisser les bras à mon oncle Natsu et donc il serait beaucoup plus facile de le tuer.

Depuis le début, ils avaient tracé mon destin!? J'étais l'arme qui leur manquait pour tuer Natsu et avoir le contrôle sur le monde magique… Mirajane, Reby, Gadjeel, Wendy… Luxus… Je suis désolé pour ce que je m'apprête à faire, mais c'est pour vous sauver. Je me parai de mon énergie magique et m'approchai de Rahkeid. Il se mit à reculer, alors que ma magie était à son maximum. Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules et l'écrasai au sol. Plus rien ne comptait pour moi, je le faisais pour sauver tout le monde et mon cœur brûlait à cause de se trop plein d'émotion. Je fermai les yeux me concentrant, quand j'entendis des pas arriver par derrière.

\- Lucy…

Je me figeai, mais ne défis pas ma prise de Rahkeid voulant en finir pour de bon. Luxus… Sache, que je t'ai toujours aimé même si je me voilais la face. Tu as toujours été celui qui a le plus compté dans ma vie depuis mon entrée à FairyTail. Je t'aime sincèrement et je te souhaite de trouver une autre fille qui saura t'aimer comme je les fais. Console Mira et Reby qui pleureront, rends moi fier de l'homme que tu es devenu, deviens plus fort et montre à tout le monde ce que Luxus Draer est capable d'accomplir pour les autres.

Les amis, je vous garderai toujours dans mon cœur et je compte sur vous pour veillez sur Luxus et le reste de la guilde. Je compte sur vous pour trouver une nouvelle maison à mes esprits. Je vous laisse tout ce que j'ai laissé à Magnolia de mon roman à tous nos bons souvenirs. Je posai mon regard sur Rahkeid qui tremblait sous mes mains et versai des larmes qui me brûlaient la peau.

\- Technique secrète des constellationnistes du purgatoire. Soufflai-je voyant Rahkeid écarquiller des yeux.

Mes clés s'envolèrent au-dessus de nous et des rayons se relièrent à moi me donnant toute leur énergie. Les rayons s'effacèrent et mes clés rejoignirent Luxus, qui devait me regarder sans force. Un rayon doré et mauve nous entoura Rahkeid et moi et je n'eus le temps que de me retourner un moment vers Luxus. Cependant, il y avait aussi la plupart des membres de la guilde, les larmes coulèrent de plus belles contre mon visage et je me retournai vers Rahkeid avant de lâcher toute ma puissance.

Ma magie nous enveloppa et je fermai les yeux laissant la mort venir me chercher. Rahkeid s'écroula entre mes mains comme une poupée de chiffon et mon corps fut envahi de spasme. Je pleurais en silence, car je savais que désormais c'était la vraie fin pour moi et mon existence. Natsu… Je compte sur toi pour sortir tout le monde du pétrin une dernière fois…


	22. Chapter 21

PDV Luxus

J'étais entouré de toute la guilde et les âmes du purgatoire, alors que Lucy se retournai vers nous et les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Si je ne savais pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, j'aurais été l'arrêter, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Elle avait choisi son destin, sa fin de vie et elle le faisait pour nous je le savais. Erza retenait Mirajane qui se débattait comme une folle, alors que la magie de Lucy les enveloppa James et elle. Je vis James s'écraser au sol comme une poupée de chiffon, alors que le corps de Lucy se soulevait dans les airs secoués de spasme. Une lumière dorée l'enveloppa avant de la projeter dans le ciel sous mon regard apeuré.

Je serrai les poings, car je savais que je ne l'a reverrai plus. Elle avait quitté ce monde pour nous sauver, me sauver et laisser la tâche de tuer Zeleph à Natsu. Puis, sans qu'on s'en y attende on vit le corps de Lucy retomber du ciel et s'écraser dans une explosion au sol. Je n'attendis pas une seule seconde et m'élançai en course suivis de Gadjeel, Reby, Erza, Natsu et Mirajane. J'arrivai devant un énorme cratère et vit le corps de Lucy au fond. Je bondis pour glisser jusqu'à elle et la pris entre mes bras. Elle était froide et ne respirait plus.

Les autres me rejoignirent, alors que je versai des larmes enfouissant ma tête dans son cou. Mirajane se mit à pleurer, suivis de Reby et Erza. Gadjeel prit Reby dans ses bras et Erza posa sa main contre mon épaule. Je me levai les jambes tremblantes et aidé d'Erza, on ressortit du cratère pour rejoindre les autres. Natsu était allé auprès du corps de James et l'avais ramené près de nous également. Je m'écrasai au sol, Lucy collé contre moi, quand je me rendis compte qu'elle avait retrouvé son apparence d'avant. Je versai des larmes de plus belle, quand Natsu se racla la gorge.

\- Je ne veux pas faire chier, mais vous ne trouvez pas que ce gars me ressemble étrangement?

On posa notre regard sur James et on put effectivement remarquer la ressemblance flagrante entre lui et Natsu. Maela s'avança entre tout le monde suivis de ce Jack et elle le poussa devant nous le toisant du regard.

\- James est en vérité Rahkeid… Fils de Zeleph, mon frère et neveux de Natsu… Souffla-t-il

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi!? Natsu ne peux pas… Commença Reby

\- Il ne ment pas. Lança alors le premier maître. Rahkeid est le fils de Zeleph et le mien par la même occasion… Lâcha-t-elle

Je me souvins alors de ce que Reby nous avait sorti à propos de la prophétie. Une partie de la prophétie parlait de l'amour maudit entre Mavis et Zeleph, mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils avaient eu un enfant ensemble. On fixa donc tous le premier maître et elle confirma aussi pour Natsu. Je vis Grey serrer les poings, car il s'était juré de tuer E.N.D., mais maintenant il devait soit se résigner à tuer son meilleur ami ou à le laisser en vie.

\- Cependant, le geste héroïque de Lucy, vous a enlevé une grosse tâche. En tuant Rahkeid, elle s'est enlevé la vie également pour ne pas qu'elle est à vous tuer. Lâcha Jack.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien tu es la cause de tous nos malheurs! Crachai-je en direction de Jack

Je déposai Lucy dans les bras de Mirajane et m'approchai de Jack m'enveloppant de foudre. Là, c'était la chose de trop, il venait de m'enlever la seule chose qui me gardait en vie. Je l'empoignai par le cou et l'envoyai valser contre un arbre pas très loin de nous. Maela courut jusqu'à Jack en pleurant et moi je me retournai vers les autres. Ils se reculèrent et je pus voir la peur dans leurs yeux. Mirajane fixait Lucy et avait arrêté de pleurer. Je m'accroupis et vis de léger spasme se faire à l'endroit de son cœur.

Je me retournai vers Jet et le sommet d'aller chercher Polyussica. Je me foutais bien qu'elle soit à quelques heures d'ici, mais il devait aller la chercher. Wendy s'approcha et commença à prodiguer des soins à Lucy. Je me retournai pour voir Maela essayer de relever Jack de peine et de misère. Gray et Jubia allèrent l'aider, même si je ne voulais pas qu'il ait de l'aide de personne.

Jet revint une heure plus tard avec Polyussica qui soupira encore à voir dans quel bourbier on s'était mis. Elle fit ce qu'elle peut avec Lucy et me dit qu'il se pourrait que ce ne soit que des spasmes et qu'elle ne se réveille juste pas. La vie avait quitté son corps et je savais que je devais faire une croix sur un avenir avec elle.

\- Luxus, je suis désolé… Lança Mira posant sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Laisse-moi Mira. C'est de ma faute tout ça. Dis-je me levant avant de disparaître dans la forêt.

Je courus du mieux que je pouvais, quand je tombai sur Hollow, qui était installé sur une branche d'arbre. Il posa son regard sur moi et bondit devant moi, me faisant reculer.

\- J'ai ressentis quand elle a quitté son corps, mais elle y est revenue.

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle…

\- Elle est vivante, mais elle ne possédera plus de pouvoir. Dit-il baissant le regard

\- Tu l'as connait de bien avant non? Lui demandai-je

\- On était meilleur ami d'enfance, mais on a arrêté de se voir quand sa mère est morte.

\- Lui as-tu dis?

\- Non, car je ne voulais pas qu'elle se blesse d'avantage en me sachant vivant.

Il me fit signe de le suivre et on marcha quelques heures avant d'arriver devant une maison, qui devait être la sienne. On y entra et je vis des photos sur un mur. Je m'en approchai et vis des photos de lui et de Lucy enfant. Elle semblait tellement heureuse, avant que sa mère meure. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir et fit apparaître une bulle devant moi. Je vis des souvenirs de Lucy à un peu toutes les âges, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre à FairyTail.

\- Pourquoi tu me montres ça?

\- Pour te montrer pourquoi elle ne peut pas mourir. Dit-il me pointant la bulle

Je reposai mon regard sur la bulle et la vie montrer fièrement sa marque à Natsu. J'étais installé au premier et la regardait un sourire moqueur.

 _Alors, c'est toi la nouvelle?_

 _T'es qui toi? Me demanda-t-elle_

 _Luxus Draer chasseur de dragon de foudre. Lançai-je souriant avant de me retourner._

Je vis Lucy regarder l'endroit où j'étais encore un moment, quand Mirajane rit d'elle un moment. Lucy la toisa du regard avant de se faire percuter par Natsu. Plus tard, je vis le moment où Evergreen avait transformé toutes les filles en pierre. J'étais posé contre la statue de Lucy et ne pus retenir un sourire, car c'était après m'être fait banni de la guilde, que je me rendis compte de mon erreur.

C'est ce jour-là, que je compris que je l'aimais, que j'étais tombé amoureux de Lucy Heartfilia. C'est après ce jour-là que je compris pourquoi je détestais tant tête de flamme. Je ne pus retenir les larmes qui se remirent à couler d'elles-mêmes, quand je vis un souvenir de la nuit où Lucy était partit pour finalement se retrouver chez Mira.

 _Lucy que faisais-tu seule en pleine nuit?_

 _J'avais besoin de réfléchir et je voulais passer devant la bijouterie._

 _Pourquoi? Lui demanda Mirajane_

 _Parce que je veux faire une surprise à Luxus._

 _Tu veux vraiment lui demander? Lui demanda de nouveau Mirajane._

J'écarquillai les yeux et Hollow enleva la bulle. Il me regard et je pus voir un bref sourire se poser sur ses lèvres avant de grimacer de douleur. Je lui souris et le remerciai de m'avoir montré les souvenirs de Lucy. Je quittai sa maison et courus rejoindre tout le monde, mais surtout Lucy, ma Lucy. Elle était toujours allongé, mais avait recommencé à respirer pour mon plus grand soulagement. Aidé de Mirajane on se rendit à Sabertooth et ce fut Minerva qui nous laissa entrer. Elle nous demanda ce qui s'était de nouveau passé, mais quand elle vit Lucy blanche comme un drap, elle alla nous ouvrir l'infirmerie.

On la déposa sur un lit et je restai à son chevet tout comme la première fois, lors des grands jeux magiques. Tout le monde quitta, me laissant seul avec elle et je déposai un léger baiser sur son front. Elle devait se réveiller, car je voulais vivre avec elle. Bâtir une histoire solide entre nous pour qu'elle reste gravée dans la mémoire de tous. Je voulais prouver à FairyTail, que j'avais changé pour de bon et que je pouvais la rendre heureuse.


	23. Chapter 22

PDV Lucy

J'avais quitté mon corps, ma vie s'était éteinte et je me laissai pleurer, car plus jamais je ne reverrai Luxus et les autres. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de demander sa main à Luxus. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de lui dire à quel point je l'aimais. Étrangement, j'avais l'impression de seulement être dans un coma comme la première fois. Je sentais que je pouvais bouger et je me demandais si je n'étais pas seulement né dans un nouveau corps. Je sentais que j'avais des spasmes et j'essayai de prendre une bouffée d'air frais, mais y'avait rien à faire.

J'étouffais, je voulais respirer, je voulais ouvrir les yeux et courir rejoindre toute la guilde. Les spasmes empiraient, quand j'entendis la voix de Luxus s'affoler et celle de Mira par la suite. Je n'étais pas morte? J'étais vivante, mais comment avais-je pu survivre à ma propre attaque mortelle!? J'eus un autre spasme et vis mes yeux s'ouvrir d'un coup. Je fus aveuglé un moment et finis par apercevoir Luxus me fixant pleurant.

\- T'es vivante bordel, je le savais! S'écria-t-il avant de me serrer entre ses bras.

Je sentis les larmes couler contre mon visage et aucune brûlure ne me vint au cœur. Luxus me serra encore plus contre lui et je me laissai aller à son étreinte. J'étais bien dans ses bras et je ne voulais plus les quitter désormais. Je posai ma tête contre son torse et entendais son cœur battre à mille à l'heure. Mira nous sourit avant de sortir sûrement pour aller chercher Polyussica.

\- Luxus…

\- Je te laisserai plus glisser entre mes mains ma Lucy… Je…Je croyais t'avoir perdu… Dit-il alors que des larmes coulaient de nouveau sur son visage.

\- Comment ai-je survécu!? M'exclamai-je

\- Reby a cherché pendant deux semaines pour trouver la réponse.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que je suis endormie?

\- À peu près un mois, mais je n'ai pas cessé d'espérer. Dit-il m'embrassant le front.

Je levai mon regard sur lui et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ressentis mille et une émotion et pleurai de plus belle. Polyussica entra dans l'infirmerie au même moment et racla sa gorge nous séparant. Luxus se leva et se rassis sur la chaise au côté de mon lit. Polyussica me fit passer quelques tests et me donna deux potions avant de me fixer.

\- Il faut que tu saches Lucy, que tu ne pourras plus jamais te servir de ta magie. Ce sort t'as ramené à ton état d'avant, mais t'as enlevé tes pouvoirs. Lança-t-elle avant de nous laisser.

\- Lu-chan! Je suis contente que tu te sois réveillé. Lança Reby venant nous voir.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu as découvert? Lui demandai-je

\- En fait, les âmes du purgatoire c'est qu'une grosse connerie. À la base, ils ont inventé ça pour que les mages coincés dans cet état de magie ne soient pas exécuté.

\- Cet état de magie?

\- En fait, vois-tu les dragons slayers on leur Dragon Force et d'autres mages, ce qui est rare, on leur Force du purgatoire. Dans toute l'histoire d'Earthland, c'est arrivé que sept fois. Zeleph, Jack, Hollow, Rahkeid et toi.

\- Ça ne fait que cinq personne Reby. Qui sont les deux autres personnes? Lui demanda Luxus.

\- Avec l'aide du maître on a demandé au Conseil Magique et ils nous ont révélé les deux autres. Il y a Luxus et moi…

\- Mais vous n'avez pas changé de forme vous! M'écriai-je

\- Justement, Luxus contrôle déjà sa Dragon Force donc pour lui prendre sa forme du purgatoire est minime et puis pour moi, je n'ai juste pas encore développé encore assez de puissance magique. Dit-elle baissant le regard.

\- Ça n'explique pas comment j'ai pu rester coincé dans cet état? Ajoutai-je

\- Car tu as utilisé à ce moment-là une immense puissance magique et ça t'as coincé dans cet état. Ton corps ne sachant pas comment rebaissé ta tension artérielle est resté coincé.

Je soupirai, car maintenant je savais que je pouvais contrôler cette forme. Luxus me sourit et je compris qu'une fois Zeleph détruit nous aurions enfin la paix. Luxus m'aida à me lever et on sortit de l'infirmerie. Il m'expliqua alors que les deux premières semaines nous étions à Sabertooth et que finalement nous étions revenu à FairyTail. Je vis tout le monde se retourner vers nous et me saluer chaleureusement. On alla s'installer au bar où Mira me servit un verre de jus. Je me sentais étrange, sûrement dut au fait que je n'avais plus de magie en moi.

Le maître vint me saluer et me prévint que j'étais obligé de rester à la guilde même si je n'avais plus de magie. Il m'avait placé au bar avec Mira et je le remerciai grandement. Mira me fit une petite salade pour que je reprenne du poil de la bête, quand je vis Jack et Hollow entrer dans la guilde avec Maela. Ils vinrent me saluer et allèrent s'installer à une table. Ils avaient changés tout comme moi. Ils avaient dut écouter Reby et avaient tout fait pour reprendre leur forme originale.

Jack était toujours aussi grand, mais ces cheveux étaient désormais blonds. Ses yeux étaient restés vert et il souriait de toutes ses dents, Maela accroché à son bras. Il portait une chemise noire et un cardigan bordeaux accompagné d'une écharpe blanche. Sa marque de FairyTail était dans son cou en vert. Il semblait heureux et j'étais contente d'apprendre par Mira qu'il avait rejoint la guilde tout comme Hollow.

Hollow ou Gilbert de son vrai nom, avait les cheveux désormais un peu plus court et les yeux d'un jaune-vert splendide. Il portait une chemise blanche et un long manteau noir. Son visage me disait étrangement quelque chose, il me faisait penser à mon meilleur ami d'enfance, qui avait disparu du jour au lendemain. Il me surprit à le regarder et me sourit timidement. Sa marque de FairyTail était sur sa nuque et en rouge. Je reportai mon regard sur Mirajane, qui me souriait et je remarquai l'absence de Natsu.

\- Où est Natsu?

\- Il est parti avec Grey, Erza et Gerald à la recherche de Zeleph. Lâcha Mirajane.

\- Mais il est fou!? Il est au courant pour ce qu'il est? Demandai-je

\- Oui et c'est pour ça qu'il veut tuer Zeleph. Pour qu'on est tous la paix une fois pour toute. Ajouta Luxus.

Natsu était fou, mais le pire c'était les autres qui l'avaient suivi. Ce n'était pas à eux de finir ça, mais Luxus et moi. Je fis signe à Reby et Gadjeel, ainsi qu'à Jack, Hollow et Maela et on se rendit chez moi. On s'installa dans mon salon et je demandai à Luxus d'aller chercher du jus pour tout le monde. Une fois que tout le monde fut servi, je me raclai la gorge.

\- On doit retrouver Natsu et les autres. Ils ne doivent pas être les seuls à mettre fin à la vie de Zeleph. Dis-je regardant Jack désolé.

\- Ne soit pas désolé Lucy, il n'a jamais été un père pour moi. Il n'avait que des yeux pour Rahkeid. Dit-il baissant le regard.

\- Comment veux-tu agir Lucy? Me demanda Reby

\- Mirajane a sûrement la dernière localisation de Natsu et on va donc les rejoindre. Pendant notre route, Reby et Luxus je veux que Jack et Gilbert vous entraîne à développer votre Force du purgatoire. Maela tu t'entraineras avec Gadjeel pour faire des attaques combinées.

\- Et toi Lucy tu vas faire quoi? Me demanda Maela.

\- Je…

\- Elle va rester ici. Lâcha Luxus

\- Non, je viens avec vous.

\- Tu n'as plus de pouvoir, tu restes ici on s'en occupe. Me cracha-t-il

\- Ce n'Est pas à toi de décidé Luxus. Je viens que tu le veuilles ou non! M'exclamai-je

\- IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE TE PERDE UNE AUTRE FOIS! ALORS TU RESTES ICI! Cria-t-il

Je me figeai et les autres nous laissèrent entre nous. Je me reculai de Luxus, car je n'aimais pas le voir se mettre en colère comme ça. Il se calma voyant ma réaction et se rassis à mes côtés. Il prit mes mains entre les siennes et posa son regard dans le mien. Je pus y apercevoir de la peur et de la peine et posai ma tête contre son épaule.

\- Je suis désolé Lucy, mais je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre de nouveau.

\- Je comprends Luxus, mais je ne veux pas rester les bras croisé en attendant que vous reveniez. Imagine, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne m'en remettrai jamais. Dis-je tremblante.

\- Il ne peut rien m'arriver, je suis le plus fort et tu le sais.

\- T'es con, mais la prophétie dit bien que l'on doit être ensemble.

Il baissa le regard et je serrai mes mains un peu plus contre les siennes. Je le savais qu'il ne voulait pas me perdre, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir comme ça. Je faisais confiance aux autres, mais je ne voulais pas que Luxus meurt loin de moi. Je l'embrassai et il répondit à mon baiser comme si c'était le dernier. Ses mains se posèrent sur ma taille et il m'allongea sur mon fauteuil. Mon cœur battait la chamade et je sentais que le sien aussi.

Il posa ses lèvres sur mon cou et je ressentis un long frisson parcourut mon corps en entier. Il me regarda avec un sourire et me souleva avant d'aller me déposer dans mon lit et il recommença à m'embrasser. Il me retira mon t-shirt et je fis de même avec lui, mais j'eus un spasme au même moment. Il arrêta de m'embrasser et me regarda inquiet.

\- Lucy ça va ?

\- J'ai eu un spasme, je suis désolé…

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Luce, on se reprendra. Dit-il me faisant un clin d'œil

\- Ce que tu peux être pervers! M'exclamai-je en riant.

Il s'allongea à mes côtés et me prit entre ses bras. Je devais trouver le moyen de partir avec eux et je ferai tout ce que je pouvais. Luxus finit par s'endormir, mais moi je ne faisais que penser à Zeleph et au moyen de le tuer. Je fixai mon plafond, quand j'entendis un miaulement. Je me levai doucement pour ne pas réveiller Luxus et ouvrit ma porte d'entrée pour y découvrir un petit chat brun aux yeux jaunes.

\- Tu t'es perdu?

\- Je cherche Luxus… Dit-il timide

C'était donc un Exceed, mais maintenant que j'y pensais il était vrai que je n'avais jamais vu Luxus avec un Exceed comparativement aux autres Dragon slayer. Je le laissai entrer et lui servis un verre de lait et un poisson. Par chance, j'en avais dans mon frigo. Il me parla d'où il venait et Luxus finit par se réveiller. Voyant le chat, il me sourit et se présenta.

\- Alors, tu es mon Exceed si je dois bien comprendre?

\- Oui! Je suis content d'être l'Exceed d'un mage aussi puissant monsieur!

\- Appelle-moi Luxus et toi quel est ton nom?

\- J'espérais que tu m'en donne un Luxus! Dit-il tout souriant.

\- Que dis-tu de Lightning?

\- Miaw! J'adore! C'est ta copine?

\- Oui, elle s'appelle Lucy et je vis ici.

Il miaula nous faisant rire et Luxus le pris sur mes genoux. Il se mit à ronronner et à nous raconter n'importe quoi et j'allai me coller contre Luxus. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir ma propre famille, mais on devait avant tout tuer Zeleph pour vivre heureux tous les trois.


	24. Chapter 23

PDV Luxus

J'avais enfin mon Exceed et Lucy à mes côtés. Je me levai et proposai à Lucy et Lightning d'aller manger quelque chose dans un petit restaurant pas très loin. Lightning sauta sur ses pattes et courut jusqu'à la porte sous nos rires. Lucy se leva et glissa sa main dans la mienne. On marcha jusqu'au petit restaurant et un serveur nous invita à prendre la table que l'on voulait. Lucy s'installa au côté de Lightning et je me mis face à eux.

On commanda et on mangea dans la bonne humeur, jusqu'à ce que je voie passer en courant par la fenêtre Grey, suivis d'Erza et Gerald. Je laissai un montant sur la table et on courut l'extérieur, Lightning nous suivant en vol. On rattrapa les trois, qui se retournèrent vers nous quand Lucy les interpella et Erza écarquilla les yeux.

\- Pourquoi courez-vous comme ça?

\- Zeleph est en route pour Magnolia et on doit évacuer la ville, car Natsu ne pourra pas le retenir très longtemps. S'exclama Grey.

On courut avec eux jusqu'è la guilde et le vieux envoya des membres évacuer la ville. Il garda à la guilde; Gadjeel, Reby, Grey, Erza, Gerald, Lucy, Evergreen, Mirajane, Elfman, Bixrow, Freed, Gildarts, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Panther Lily, Juvia, Jack, Gilbert, Maela et moi. Les autres avaient été sonné d'évacuer la ville. Le premier maître nous rejoignit et demanda à Gildarts, Mirajane, Evergeen, Wendy, Carla, Juvia et Grey de descendre et garder un œil sur Lumen Histoire. Nous on restait en première ligne.

Je suppliai Lucy du regard de quitter la guilde et d'aller se cacher, mais elle refusa catégoriquement. On vit Natsu débarquer plus tôt que prévu à la guilde à bout de souffle et voyant Lucy il bondit sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Lucy, tu ne dois pas rester… Zeleph en a après toi et Luxus! S'exclama-t-il

\- Je reste, car je fais partie de la prophétie.

\- Cette prophétie n'en est pas une! C'est un ramassis de bout de d'autre prophétie, juste pour qu'il puisse prendre contrôle de toi et m'empêcher de le tuer. Tu dois partir, il va te tuer!

\- ALORS JE SERAI TUÉ! JE NE LAISSERAI PAS MA FAMILLE DANS CETTE MERDE! Cria-t-elle

Tout le monde se figea tout comme moi, car Lucy venait de reprendre sa forme du purgatoire. Je ne comprenais pas, elle ne devait plus avoir une seule goutte de pouvoir en elle, alors comment avait-elle fait. Reby, qui l'avait vu ce concentra avec l'aide de Gadjeel et prit sa forme du purgatoire également. Elle avait les cheveux très court et blanc, des yeux orange comme les flammes. Elle portait un habit noir avec des motifs blanc. Ses mains étaient rendues d'énormes mains mécaniques. Elle faisait peur à voir pour une fois dans sa vie.

Jack et Hollow reprirent leur forme, même si celle de Hollow avait légèrement changé. Lucy me regarda et me fit signe de prendre ma forme. Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai, jusqu'à ce que je ressente un spasme au niveau de mon cœur. Ma tension artérielle s'accéléra et quand je rouvris mes yeux, j'étais stupéfait par mon apparence. Je portais une énorme armure jaune, doré et des roues métalliques au lieu de pieds.

Gajdeel, Natsu et Wendy, prirent leur forme de Dragon force et tous les autres parèrent leurs plus forte attaque, quand Zeleph débarqua dans un fracas immense dans la guilde. Son regard se posa sur Lucy et il esquissa un sourire. Il leva la main gauche et je vis Lucy se soulever dans les airs. Elle para son canon et tira sur Zeleph qui recula d'un coup avant de s'effondrer. Cependant, il se releva et envoya une attaque sur Natsu et les autres, mais malheureusement pour lui Jack et Hollow anticipèrent son attaque.

\- Vous ne parviendrez jamais à me tuer bande de lâche! S'exclama-t-il

Je vis Reby apparaître derrière lui et l'écraser entre ses mains métalliques. Elle les rouvrit et on put voir Zeleph blessé pour la première fois de sa vie. On para attaque sur attaque et il ne faiblissait presque pas, jusqu'à ce que le premier Maître apparaisse au côté de Lucy. Il se figea et posa son regard sur Mavis, qui le regardait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Zeleph rends-toi je t'en supplie.

\- Tu n'as rien à me dire Mavis! S'écria-t-il

\- S'il-te-plaît, notre fils est mort, je ne voudrais pas que tu meurs également. Dit-elle pleurant de plus belle.

\- Rahkeid… Est mort…? Dit-il troubler

\- Lucy n'a pas eu le choix…

Zeleph se retourna vers Lucy et l'envoya valser contre un des murs de la guilde. Elle s'effondra au sol couverte de spasmes et de blessures. Je reposai mon regard sur Zeleph et me concentrai.

\- Je demande aux âmes du purgatoir…

\- FOUTAISE! Cria-t-il

Il me frappa de plein fouet avec une de ses attaques et je rejoignis Lucy au sol le souffle coupé. Je posai mon regard sur Lucy et glissai ma main dans la sienne. Je sentis une drôle de sensation parcourir tout mon corps et une lumière mauve nous entoura tous les deux. On se releva sans difficulté et on pointa nos mains liées vers Zeleph, qui écarquilla les yeux. Un rayon sortit de nos mains et alla s'écraser de plein fouet sur Zeleph qui s'écroula au sol. On s'approcha de lui et il souriait. Il posa son regard sur nous puis sur Mavis et il s'évapora d'un coup. Mavis pleurait, mais on ne savait plus trop si c'était par peine ou par joie, car tout se terminait.

Je m'effondrai au sol suivis de Lucy et elle reprit sa forme originelle avant de me sourire en pleurant. Je repris ma forme aussi, ainsi que Reby et je pris Lucy entre mes bras. Je versai des larmes de joies suivis par tout le monde dans la guilde. J'espérais vraiment que tout ceci n'était pas qu'un rêve et que Zeleph avait vraiment disparu pour de bon.

\- Luxus… On va pouvoir se marier… Souffla Lucy en pleurant de plus belle.

\- Ce n'est pas important, tout ce qui compte c'est que l'on soit ensemble.

Ceux qui étaient en bas remontèrent et nous voyant pleurer de joie Mirajane accourut pour nous serrer dans ses bras. Bixrow s'approcha de nous et embrassa Mirajane m'arrachant un cri de surprise. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Tout le monde rentra la guilde, du moins ce qu'il en restait et le premier Maître nous laissa. Personne ne voulut la retenir, car on savait qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule avec elle-même. Cependant, le seul à ne pas festoyer fut Natsu. Il était dans un coin reculer et semblait souffrir le martyre. Lucy se leva et essaya de courir jusqu'à lui semblant comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

\- POLYUSSICA! IL ME FAUT POLYUSSICA! Cria-t-elle

\- Jet va la chercher! Lui criai-je. Lucy qu'est-ce qu'il a?

\- J'ai carrément oublié, que si on tuait Zeleph, il mourrait également… Dit-elle en larmes.

Je me figeai comme tout le reste de la guilde… Natsu mourir!? S'était impossible dans nos esprits qu'il soit l'un des premiers à nous quitter. Il avait beau être chiant par moment, il n'en était pas moins un mage incroyablement puissant pour son jeune âge. J'aidai Lucy à allonger comme il faut Natsu et je le vis prendre la main de Lucy en lui faisant un sourire tordu.

\- Lucy n'essaie pas de me garder en vie…

\- Natsu ne dit pas des bêtises, on va te sauver.

\- Lucy je t'ai toujours aimé, mais j'ai su que tu étais destiné à Luxus dès que tu as posé ton regard sur lui. Je suis content de quitter cette vie en te sachant auprès de quelqu'un qui t'aime autant voir même plus que moi. Dit-il crachant du sang.

\- Tête de flamme on va te …

\- Luxus, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire. Alors, prends soin de Lucy pour moi. Me dit-il toussant de plus belle.

\- Je te le promets petit frère. Dis-je lui serrant la main.

Il nous sourit et n'enleva pas son sourire de son visage. Avec les dernières forces qui lui restait, il souleva son bras droit et fit le signe de FairyTail avec sa main. On le suivit tous et son bras s'écrasa sur le sol arrachant des sanglots à tout le monde. Natsu Dragneel venait de nous quitter, le sourire au lèvres…


	25. Épilogue

PDV Lucy

Cela fait cinq ans qu'il nous a quitté et certain ne s'en pas remis encore. Cinq ans que Natsu nous a quitté un sourire collé aux lèvres. J'avais pleuré pendant des semaines et Luxus m'avait soutenue tout ce temps. On ne s'était plus lâcher depuis ce jour-là et à chaque année nous allions nous recueillir sur la tombe de notre ami de cœur. Même si Luxus n'avait rien dit, je savais que la mort de Natsu l'avait affecté. Il était redevenu dur et impassible, même moi j'avais de la difficulté à communiquer avec lui.

Trois mois après sa mort, je tombai enceinte de Luxus et grâce Polyussica, je sus qu'il allait naître la journée de la fête de Natsu. En accord avec Luxus et après avoir vérifié le sexe du bébé, on lui donna le nom de Natsu en sa mémoire. Mirajane avait été nommé marraine et à ma plus grande surprise il nomme Gadjeel comme parrain. Gadjeel et Reby s'était fiancé et n'avait toujours pas décidé de date pour le mariage.

Cela faisait donc cinq ans que nous avions un petit Natsu courant partout dans notre maison. À chaque fois que j'allais le border, il me demandait de lui raconter l'histoire de son nom. Il était fier de porter le nom d'un chasseur de dragon et je lui avais même donné quelques photos que j'vais fait avec Grey, Erza et Natsu. Il mettait la pagaille partout dans la guilde comme notre ancien compagnon et cela redonnait la joie de vivre à tout le monde. Personne ne l'empêchait de crier et courir partout, car cela nous rappelait que notre ami avait toujours une place dans notre cœur.

J'avais finalement publié mon roman qui s'était vendu en millions d'exemplaires à travers le continent et à la naissance de Natsu j'avais commencé un deuxième tome. Je ne comptais pas le terminé avant que notre fils soit membre de la guilde. Makarof avait pris sa retraite et après plusieurs débats Luxus donna sa place de successeur à Erza, qui fut ravie de prendre le rôle de maître de guilde.

\- Maman tu es prête? Me demanda mon petit Natsu entrant dans mon bureau.

\- Oui, je termine d'écrire cette page-là.

\- Maman, je veux aussi mourir un jour par amour pour quelqu'un, comme le fait tonton Natsu.

\- Espère plutôt mourir avec la personne que tu aimes et en paix avec toi-même. Lui dis-je souriant

\- Il te manque tonton Natsu?

\- À chaque fois que tu refais les mêmes bêtises que lui. Dis-je lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Je le pris dans mes bras et rejoignis Luxus qui nous attendait au salon. Il m'embrassa sous le regard dégoûté de notre fils et on se rendit au cimetière où Reby, Gadjeel, Panther Lily, Carla, Wendy, Erza, Juvia, Grey et Happy nous attendait. Natsu s'installa sur l'herbe au côté des Exceeds et me sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Qui y va cette année?

\- Je propose que votre fils parle cette année! Lança Gadjeel

Tout le monde hocha de la tête et Natsu se leva même si cela ne changeait pas grand-chose. Il bondit pour s'asseoir sur la tombe et nous sourit. Il faisait balancer ses pieds d'avant en arrière.

\- Ça fait cinq ans que t'es parti tonton Natsu. Je suis triste de pas t'avoir connu. Mais à chaque fois que je vois les photos de maman et toi, je me dis que tu es quelqu'un de génial! Je suis assis sur cette tombe, mais pour moi c'est comme si j'étais assis sur tes épaules. J'espère que t'es heureux où tu es. Tu nous manques tonton.

Il bondit par terre et se rassis avec les Exceeds et on garda quelques minutes de silence, mais je savais que tout le monde versait des larmes en silence. Même Happy, qui d'habitude gardait un tempérament joyeux était morose aujourd'hui. On retourna à la guilde et en y entrant on vit tout le monde nous faire un signe de tête. Tous savais quelle journée nous étions et en cette journée tout le monde racontait une anecdote qui s'était passé avec lui. Natsu était que trop heureux d'entre de nouvelles histoires à chaque année. Je le laissai aller s'installer à une table avec Reby et Gadjeel, alors que nous prenions place au bar.

\- Salut vous deux, alors il n'a pas fait de bêtise encore? Nous demanda Mirajane

\- Non, étrangement à son anniversaire et aujourd'hui il ne fait jamais de bêtise.

\- Il m'a dit que c'était pour rendre son tonton heureux et fier de lui. Nous lança Mirajane

Je me retournai vers Natsu qui écoutait Gadjeel raconter je ne sais quelle histoire et il avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Une larme coula sur mon visage et je remerciais le ciel à chaque jour de m'avoir offert se petit bonhomme. Il avait les cheveux blond et hirsute comme ceux de son père et mes yeux. Cependant, quand on l'appelait par son prénom ses yeux prenaient parfois la teinte de ceux de notre défunt ami. Luxus glissa sa main dans la mienne et me donna un baiser sur la tête. Je me dis que je ne pouvais pas demander mieux comme vie, que grâce aux souvenirs que je m'étais faite avec Natsu, plus jamais je pourrai dire que j'ai été malheureuse une fois dans ma vie…


	26. Bonus

PDV Natsu

Je suis désormais membre de la guilde depuis maintenant 5 ans. J'ai désormais 16 ans et j'honore toujours autant celui qui aurait été mon oncle. Je continue à chaque année d'aller me recueillir sur sa tombe avec mes parents et leurs amis. Je suis le plus de la nouvelle génération et je ne m'en plein pas.

Si j'y vais dans l'ordre, j'ai 16 ans et je suis le fils de Lucy Heartfilia et Luxus Draer, ma magie est celle du constellationniste du purgatoire. J'ai appris à maitriser ma magie assez jeune étant donné que ma mère ne voulait pas que je tombe dans les ténèbres comme elle il y a des années de cela maintenant.

Ensuite, il y a ma petite sœur Jenna, 11 ans et chasseuse de dragon de la foudre comme mon père. Elle est très proche de Lisanna, 11 ans également, la fille de Mirajane Strauss et Bixrow. Lisanna est une mage du Take over comme sa mère, mais à la fâcheuse manie de se penser meilleure que tout le monde.

Il y a aussi les jumeaux Aaron et Métalicana, 9 ans, fils de Gadjeel Redfox et Reby McGarden, la meilleure amie de ma mère. Aaron est un mage de mot tandis que Métalicana est un chasseur de dragon d'acier. Séparé ils sont acceptable, mais ensemble se sont de vrais monstres. Ils foutent la merde entre tous les jeunes et cela fait perdre les pédales de leur père qui finit toujours par casser un mur avec son poing.

Il y a Julia, 8 ans, la fille de Maela Vermillion et Jack, maitrisant la magie de feu du purgatoire. Par chance, elle ne démontrait encore aucun signe de magie et cela semblait soulager son père qui craignait le pire pour sa fille.

Âgé de 8 ans également, Ultia et Éric, les faux jumeaux de Grey et JubiaFullbuster. Maitrisant tous les deux la magie de glace était étrangement les plus calmes de tout le groupe. Évidemment, je me dis que si mon oncle avait été en vie, ses enfants auraient causé des problèmes avec ceux de Grey.

La porte de la guilde s'ouvrit sur Hollow et Luna qui revenait de mission. Luna Silver… Jamais je n'oublierai ce nom si spécial. J'étais tombé sur elle lors d'une mission avec Roméo et Wendy. Elle maitrisait la magie des mots et elle était chasseuse de dragon de la nature. Elle avait été blessée et on l'avait ramené à la guilde sous les regards étonné de Gadjeel et mon père. Ils se souvenaient d'elle étant bébé, mais ne semblait pas être plus âgé que moi. J'étais resté avec elle jusqu'à son rétablissement et depuis nous étions inséparable.

Elle partait souvent en mission avec Hollow qui était devenu son meilleur ami, mais revenait toujours dans un délai d'une semaine maximum. Ils s'approchèrent de nous et Luna vint m'embrasser. Depuis, que je m'étais rendu compte que je voulais être plus qu'un simple ami pour elle, je ne l'avais pas lâché une seule seconde. Cela faisait désormais 3 ans que l'on était ''ensemble'' si je peux utiliser ce terme malgré notre jeune âge.

\- Natsu Draer! S'écria ma mère

Quand elle m'appelait par mon nom complet ce n'était jamais bon signe…

\- Oui, maman?

\- Quand vas-tu te décider à ranger ta foutu chambre! Ça va faire deux mois que je te le demande, mais là c'est trop!

\- Madame, je m'assurerais qu'il le fera dès ce soir. Lança alors Luna

\- Luna! M'écriai-je

\- Natsu fait ton ménage sinon tes parents ne voudront plus que je vienne! S'exclama-t-elle

Tout le monde dans la guilde se mit à rire, alors qu'Erza descendait nous rejoindre. Depuis, que j'étais jeune enfant elle était le maitre de la guilde et elle semblait heureuse d'être à ce poste. Jellal, son mari avait finalement eu le droit d'intégrer la guilde. Il partait souvent en mission avec mon père et Gadjeel et on les voyait que rarement par mois. Cela rendait ma mère exécrable, mais par chance ils étaient supposés rentrer ce soir.

\- Écoutez tous! S'exclama Erza. J'ai besoin de former une équipe pour aller régler le cas de démons qui se cacheraient sur le continent.

Je me figeai et me retournai vers ma mère qui s'était mise à trembler. Je savais que dès que l'on faisait référence à des démons, elle se refermait sur elle-même et ne sortait plus de notre maison. Je savais que ces démons la terrifiaient, mais même si elle ne voudrait pas j'irais avec l'équipe pour détruire ces démons qui la hantait. Je détestais voir ma mère ainsi et c'était pourquoi je les accompagnerais coute que coute.

\- Jack, Maeva, Reby, Mirajane, Bixrow, Freed et Natsu… Vous irez rejoindre Jellal, Gadjeel et Luxus, qui sont déjà dans la région où les démons se trouvent.

J'allai serrer ma mère dans mes bras et demandai à Luna de prendre soins d'elle. Je suivis le reste du groupe et je vis Erza me fixer du regard. Je ne devais pas la décevoir, elle avait une confiance aveugle envers moi, car elle me considérait l'égal de son ancien camarade portant mon nom. J'avais été un des seuls cas à avoir passé l'examen de mage de rang S à 15 ans. Je possédais une magie incroyablement puissante et je la maitrisais à merveille.

On quitta Magnolia à bord du train et je posai mon regard sur cette ville. Cette ville où tout avait commencé pour moi et sûrement où tout se terminerait également. Je souris en voyant la tombe de mon oncle au loin sur cette colline et me dis que je l'honorerais toute ma vie. Une nouvelle aventure débutait pour moi, mais cela serait la continuité de celles de mon oncle.

Ce nom était toute une vie pour la guilde et toute ma vie…

Tu seras fier de moi…

Tonton Natsu…


End file.
